Era uma vez uma família
by Laarc
Summary: **Sequência de "O Pedido"** A vida não é um conto de fadas, principalmente para super-heróis. E Ravena está prestes a descobrir que não será nada fácil alcançar o seu tão desejado "final feliz".
1. Capítulo 1 - Prelúdio

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos! Depois de muito tempo, finalmente está aqui a sequência de "O Pedido"! A história se passa no mesmo universo que a sua predecessora, no entanto será bem diferente da outra. Trigon e Sebastian não darão as caras por aqui, mas esse outro vilão que irá aparecer promete não pegar leve com os nossos heróis.

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

* * *

Capítulo 1

*Prelúdio*

Quatro longos e tranquilos anos se passaram após os problemas que os Titãs tiveram com o diabólico culto do Irmão Sangue. Quatro anos desde que Ravena aprisionara Sebastian na mesma dimensão da qual Trigon era prisioneiro. Quatro anos desde que a vida da heroína fora ameaçada mais uma vez pelo seu terrível pai. E quatro anos que ela não tinha mais notícias do perverso demônio, muito menos do seu detestável ex-noivo.

Quatro anos...

E Ravena tinha que admitir que aqueles quatro anos foram mesmo os melhores da sua vida.

O seu relacionamento com Garfield deixou de ser um segredo e foi se tornando mais e mais forte a cada dia que se passava, até que, por fim, o que um dia fora apenas um sexo casual evoluiu para um namoro sério...

… que por sua vez evoluiu para um noivado mais sério ainda...

… e para um casamento logo em seguida.

O badalado casal titã passou a ocupar as capas das revistas por um bom tempo, assim como os programas de televisão, os programas de rádio e as manchetes dos jornais. E quando a união daqueles dois estava começando a se tornar um assunto quase que esquecido – para felicidade da sempre reservada maga e tristeza do aparecido metamorfo, que sempre gostou de ser alvo da luz dos holofotes – Ravena e Garfield voltaram a ser o centro das atenções mais uma vez.

E por que isso? Bem, porque agora Ravena estava grávida.

A notícia da sua gravidez foi algo completamente inesperado, principalmente para a empata. Afinal de contas, ela era um híbrido... e até onde sabia híbridos eram inférteis.

Ou, pelo menos, deveriam ser.

Mas pelo visto os princípios da biologia não se aplicavam aos demônios... ou meio-demônios, como era o caso da jovem mulher. E depois de quatro anos dividindo a cama com o esverdeado heroi, ela acabou engravidando mesmo de Garfield.

Ela, Ravena, a Gema de Trigon, iria ser mãe.

E ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

No entanto, a vida de Ravena sempre teve muitos altos e baixos... e talvez até mais baixos do que altos. Certamente que a bela heroína estava passando por uma fase excelente da sua vida, casada com o homem que amava e prestes a dar a luz ao filho dele. Mas a sorte de Ravena estava prestes a mudar... e muito... e para pior. E se até agora ela vivia um verdadeiro sonho do qual não queria acordar, muito, mas muito em breve ela se encontraria presa no seu pior pesadelo.

Um pesadelo do qual despertar se mostraria uma missão muito difícil.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Problemas

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 2

*Problemas*

"Então... o que temos até agora?"

"Bem, Asa, a situação é a seguinte." Respondeu com muita seriedade a líder da Torre Titã Leste, Abelha, seu belo rosto exibido no enorme monitor da sala de reuniões e sendo observado por cinco muito atentos pares de olhos. "Há exatamente quarenta e oito horas atrás, recebemos um pedido de socorro de uma embarcação de pesca que estava a alguns quilômetros da costa. Na mesma hora, a polícia nos pediu ajuda para cuidar de um assalto a banco ocorrendo no centro da cidade. Aqualad disse então que cuidaria sozinho do resgate à embarcação e se separou do restante do grupo. Não foi a primeira vez que uma situação desse tipo aconteceu, Aqualad sempre foi capaz de cuidar muito bem de resgastes em alto-mar e por isso não me contrapus à decisão dele. No entanto..."

A jovem mulher fez uma breve pausa, suspirando fundo e fechando seus olhos por um instante.

"No entanto, Aqualad ainda não retornou à Torre... e nós não conseguimos entrar em contato com ele desde o momento em que nos separamos. Enviei uma mensagem à Marinha com todos os dados que tinha sobre a embarcação e a sua possível localização... mas pela informação que eles me passaram... não havia embarcação nenhuma naquelas coordenadas no momento em que recebemos o pedido de socorro."

Asa Noturna se levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentado e deu alguns passos em direção ao gigantesco monitor, seus olhos apreensivos fixados no rosto da heroína. "Um pedido de socorro falso... feito por uma embarcação fantasma... Uma possível armadilha, talvez?" Perguntou por fim, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Se isso foi uma armadilha para capturar um titã, até agora o seu captor não entrou em contato com a Torre... o que é estranho, muito estranho! Quem capturaria um herói e não faria um estardalhaço sobre o assunto? Porque até agora não recebemos nenhum pedido de resgate sequer!"

"Ela tem razão, Richard." Disse Ravena, sua voz neutra. "Isso foge aos padrões de um sequestro normal. Quarenta e oito horas é muito tempo... certamente o captor entraria em contato mais cedo para fazer as exigências do resgate. Então, pode ter sido muito bem um ataque."

"Eu também pensei nisso, Ravena." Respondeu a líder, seu olhar viajando entre Asa Noturna e a empata. "E é por isso que entrei em contato com vocês. Se Aqualad sofreu um ataque, ele pode ter sido ferido... e se ele foi ferido em alto-mar, só há um lugar onde ele pode estar agora: no fundo do oceano."

"E vocês precisam de alguém que consiga chegar sem problemas até o fundo do oceano, não é mesmo?" Dessa vez, foi Rapaz-fera quem deu voz aos seus pensamentos, também levantando-se da sua cadeira. "Você quer que eu procure por ele."

"Sim, eu quero. Vocês podem nos ajudar?"

"Mas é claro, Abelha. Não precisa nem pedir!" Asa Noturna a respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. "Nos envie as coordenadas."

"Obrigada, pessoal! Estou enviando toda informação que temos. E por favor... o encontrem!"

Os cinco heróis da cidade de Jump assentiram com fervor e tão logo Abelha cortou a chamada de vídeo, tão logo começaram a trabalhar nos dados que ela havia enviado.

"Bem, de acordo com o que a Abelha nos mandou, a embarcação estava bem aqui." Disse o líder, apontando para um pontinho no mapa. "No entanto, não sabemos se Aqualad conseguiu chegar mesmo até este local... ele pode ter sido atacado em algum lugar pelo caminho. Então será necessário que você faça uma busca completa... começando desde a costa e indo até a possível localização da embarcação. Entendeu?" Seu olhar cravou em Rapaz-fera, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Certo. Entendido!"

"Ótimo! Ciborgue, prepare o jato, nós estamos de part-" No entanto, a frase do líder titã foi interrompida bruscamente pelo barulho ensurdecedor do alarme, que começou a soar bem naquela hora.

"Droga! Mas o que foi agora?" Perguntou o titã metálico, que já estava de saída da sala, mas foi obrigado a correr em direção aos monitores assim que ouviu o alarme tocar.

De olho na tela do computador, Richard soltou um suspiro um tanto quanto cansado. "Ah, era só o que faltava! Chip, Mamute, Billy Numeroso e See-more estão atacando a prefeitura, nós temos que dar um jeito nisso!"

"Mas e a respeito de Aqualad?" Indagou a princesa tamaraniana, Estelar, exibindo sincera preocupação pelo titã desaparecido. "Se ele está mesmo ferido e sozinho no fundo do mar, qualquer minuto que perdemos é precioso!"

"Não se preocupem!" Disse o metamorfo, transbordando confiança. "Eu posso procurar pelo Aqualad sozinho."

"Mas de jeito nenhum!" Quatro cabeças se viraram para encarar Ravena, que estava mais agitada que o normal. "Você não prestou atenção no que Karen acabou de falar? Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com Aqualad! Ele saiu sozinho numa missão há dois dias atrás e agora está desaparecido! Mas de jeito nenhum que você vai fazer a mesma coisa, Garfield!"

"Ela está certa, Rapaz-fera. Nenhum titã vai sair sozinho em missão depois do que se passou com Aqualad. Nós ainda não sabemos a causa do desaparecimento dele... e por isso vamos ter que ficar mais alertas do que de costume." Respondeu Asa Noturna. "Ravena, você vai com ele enquanto que eu, Estelar e Ciborgue cuidamos da HIVE. Pode ser?"

Ela assentiu gravemente e, assim, os titãs se separaram.

TT~TT~TT

"Você está zangado comigo."

"Não, não estou."

"Nós estamos voando há quase cinco horas, e você não disse uma única palavra até agora. Sim, você está zangado."

"Eu não entendi ainda o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra."

"Eu sou uma empata, Garfield. Eu posso sentir que tem alguma coisa te incomodando."

Cruzando os braços, o metamorfo afundou as costas no encosto da poltrona do co-piloto e bufou de leve, olhando de relance para a sua esposa, que pilotava o jato titã.

"Não adianta fazer bico. Você não é uma criança. Agora me diga! O que aconteceu? Por que está zangado?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso."

A empata suspirou fundo, balançando de leve a cabeça. "Bem, se não quer me dizer, eu vou ter que adivinhar. Você não estava assim mais cedo, então, acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu na sala de reuniões, estou certa?"

Garfield, por sua vez, não disse nada, apenas virou o rosto e ficou a observar pela janela a imensidão de água sobre a qual sobrevoavam com o jato naquele instante.

"Algo me diz que estou no caminho certo." Concluiu a empata, olhando de relance para ele. "Gar, quando eu falei que você não deveria vir sozinho nesta missão, não foi porque eu te julguei fraco ou incompetente. Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca pensei isso de você. Eu só falei que você não deveria vir sozinho pelo que aconteceu com o Aqualad e-"

"Não é nada disso, Rae!" Interrompeu o rapaz, seus olhos verdes, de repente, fixos na figura da jovem mulher. "Eu concordo com você. Foi irresponsabilidade minha sugerir que eu viesse sozinho depois do que houve com Aqualad. Isso o que você falou não me chateou."

"Então... se não foi isso, o que foi?"

"Ravena... você ainda não conversou com o Asa, conversou?"

A empata apertou os controles com um pouco mais de força naquela hora, sabendo muito bem do que ele estava falando. "Conversar sobre o quê?" Fingiu não saber do assunto.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Você me prometeu que conversaria sobre o Asa sobre dar um tempo nas missões!"

"Garfield, não há necessidade alguma de eu pedir afastamento por enquanto e Richard sabe muito bem disso. Ele não é nenhum irresponsável."

"Caramba, Rae! Você está grávida e continua se expondo ao perigo! Você tem ideia de como eu me sinto toda vez que você sai em alguma missão? Você pode dar a luz a qualquer momento!" Falou o metamorfo, extremamente agitado.

E Ravena apenas rolou os olhos. "A minha gravidez nem completou três meses ainda. Dificilmente eu darei a luz a qualquer momento."

"Tá, tá bom! Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco... mas continuo achando que você deveria sim pedir um afastamento! Rae, nós lidamos com assassinos, sequestradores, ladrões e tudo quanto é tipo de vilão! A sua gravidez já não é nenhum segredo e aposto que todos os nossos inimigos sabem sobre o seu estado! Imagina se um deles resolve se aproveitar da situação e te machucar? Imagina se machucam o bebê?"

"Isso não vai acontecer." Garantiu ela com firmeza.

"Ah é? E como você sabe disso?"

"Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, Garfield. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com o nosso filho."

"Você não tem como me garantir isso!" Retrucou exasperado, passando as mãos pelo seu rebelde cabelo verde-escuro.

"Tenho sim! Eu não sou nenhuma irresponsável! Quando a gravidez estiver mais avançada eu vou sim dar um tempo nas missões, mas isso não vai acontecer agora!"

"AHH! Você é impossível mesmo! Diz não ser irresponsável, mas para mim é exatamente isso o que você está sendo!"

A empata fechou a cara e começou a mexer nos controles da nave. "Nós chegamos."

"Legal, agora você está fugindo do assunto só porque sabe que eu tenho razão!"

"Não. Nós realmente chegamos e eu não estou fugindo do assunto. Temos que conversar sobre isso? Sim, nós temos, mas não agora. Estamos no meio de uma missão e devemos deixar nossos assuntos pessoais de lado." Respondeu a heroína, encarando-o com uma expressão neutra. Mas Garfield sabia muito bem que ela estava se contorcendo de raiva por dentro. "Nós chegamos e está na hora de você fazer a sua parte. Vou ficar te rastreando daqui do jato."

Tirando o sinto de segurança, Rapaz-fera se pôs de pé e caminhou até a porta do jato titã. "Você está certa. Mas quando chegarmos na Torre, vamos terminar esse assunto... e se você não conversar sobre isso com o Asa até o final dessa semana, eu mesmo vou ter uma palavrinha com ele."

"Garfield, o que eu falei sobre deixar os assuntos pessoais de lado?"

"Tá bom!" Apoiando-se contra o metal frio da parede, ele esperou que a porta se abrisse, olhando para o oceano e calculando que não deveriam estar a mais de três metros de altura acima da água. "Tenha uma maca preparada. Não sabemos direito qual a situação do Aqualad... ele pode estar muito ferido e precisar de atendiment-"

"Se ele estiver muito ferido, tenho certeza que meus poderes serão suficientes para curá-lo." A expressão no rosto do metamorfo ficou ainda mais grave ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele não tinha deixado de notar o quão cansada Ravena parecia ficar sempre que usava seus poderes... e esse repentino cansaço começou justamente na época em que ela engravidou.

'Isso é outra coisa que quero discutir com você, Rae... não queria que continuasse usando os seus poderes desse jeito!' Pensou um tanto quanto chateado, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio e não discutir mais com ela. "Bem, nos vemos daqui a pouco!" Disse muito sério, preparando-se para pular na água.

"Certo. Até daqui a pouco. E, Gar... boa sorte."

Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento e, com um sorriso petulante no rosto, Garfield pulou, assumindo a forma de um peixe-espada assim que seu corpo fez contato com a água.

"Por favor, Azar... esteja com ele..."


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ataque

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 3

*Ataque*

O jato titã cortava o ar, estando tão próximo ao mar que mais parecia deslizar suavemente sobre a superfície da água. E dentro dele estava Ravena, observando com redobrada atenção um pontinho vermelho piscando no monitor enquanto pilotava a pequena aeronave.

Já fazia quase sessenta minutos que Rapaz-fera tinha assumido a forma de um peixe-espada e mergulhado nas águas geladas do Oceano Atlântico. E até agora, não tinha dado nenhuma notícia sequer.

Apreensiva e muito tensa, a empata não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos violetas da pequena tela que indicava o paradeiro do seu marido. Ela estava preocupada. Muito preocupada, de fato. Dentro de alguns minutos, Garfield estaria concluindo a sua busca, tendo percorrido toda a extensão do lugar no qual supunha-se que Aqualad deveria estar... mas, aparentemente, não estava. E se ele não estava em nenhum lugar no fundo do mar, então onde ele poderia estar?

"Ravena!" Ouvindo a voz do herói pelo rádio, a jovem mulher rapidamente pressionou alguns botões e ativou o modo de flutuação da nave, correndo até a porta e abrindo-a manualmente.

"Gar, o que houve? Encontrou o Garth?" Perguntou com expectativa, observando aflita o esverdeado rapaz que tinha acabado de emergir e agora boiava no meio do mar.

"Não, não o encontrei..." Negou, balançando a cabeça. "Ainda falta muito? Acho que me deu um pouco de câimbra... essa água tá muito fria!"

Ela deu uma risada abafada e rolou os olhos. "Não falta muito não. Menos de um quilômetro até chegarmos nas coordenadas finais. Você acha que consegue continuar ou quer subir para descansar um pouco?"

"Ah, se eu soubesse que era só isso nem teria parado! Vou continuar!"

"Tem certeza? E a sua câimbra?"

"Ah, nem é uma câimbra de verdade!" Ele sorriu, coçando a nuca de leve, um gesto que Ravena sempre achou muito adorável. "Te vejo daqui a um quilômetro, Rae!"

"Está certo, então! Até breve!"

Como ela previra, em poucos minutos Garfield terminou mesmo a busca... mas, infelizmente, não encontrou o que estava procurando. Ou melhor, quem ele estava procurando.

O metamorfo havia explorado minuciosamente o fundo do oceano atrás do herói desaparecido, mas não fora capaz de encontrar um único vestígio do seu colega.

"Eu não entendo..." O sentimento de frustração era visível, e Garfield já estava até se sentindo um pouco irritado por sua busca não ter dado em nada. "Nós deveríamos ter encontrado o Garth! Ele deveria estar em algum lugar lá embaixo! Mas não estava e eu... eu procurei direito, Rae! Eu juro que procurei! Eu até tentei falar com os peixes, mas eles não me respondiam e-!"

"Você deveria se acalmar, Gar!" Aconselhou a empata, entregando ao metamorfo uma macia toalha branca, a qual ele aceitou de muito bom grado e logo começou a se secar. "Só porque você não o encontrou, não significa que você não fez o seu trabalho direito! Significa que, diferentemente do que pensamos, Garth não está lá embaixo."

Derrotado, ele abaixou a cabeça, seu corpo escorregando pela parede de metal do jato até fazer contato com o chão, sentando-se ali mesmo. "Mas se ele não está lá... então aonde está? Como um herói some assim, do nada?"

"Eu não sei... não faço ideia do que pode ter acontecido a ele." Ela sussurrou as palavras, seu olhar se encontrando com o dele por um instante.

E então, houve silêncio.

Emudecida e um tanto quanto abatida, Ravena voltou a pilotar a aeronave, traçando o curso para a Torre Titã da Costa Leste. Ela precisava reabastecer o tanque do jato e também queria conversar com Abelha sobre o resultado da missão. Ou melhor, sobre a falta de um resultado.

"Sabe... eu estava pensando..." Disse Garfield depois de um tempo enquanto esfregava a toalha no seu cabelo, bagunçando ainda mais suas rebeldes mechas verdes. "Acho que estamos procurando no lugar errado."

"Por que acha isso?"

"Eu senti a força das correntes marítimas enquanto nadava... o corpo de Aqualad pode ter sido carregado por elas. E se foi isso o que aconteceu, ele deve estar bem longe daqui numa hora dessas!"

Ravena o olhou por um instante, pensativa e admirada ao mesmo tempo. "Isso faz sentido." Disse devagar, ponderando sobre o que acabara de escutar. E realmente fazia bastante sentido. Ninguém tinha pensado naquilo até agora, mas era bem provável que algo do tipo tivesse mesmo acontecido. Se Aqualad estava inconsciente ou muito fraco, não teria a menor condição de lutar contra a força das corrente marinhas, sendo, então, carregado por elas. E a empata tinha certeza absoluta de que se eles pudessem determinar com que velocidade a massa de água se deslocava e exatamente para onde estava migrando, seria possível delimitar sim uma nova área de busca. A pergunta era, como fariam isso? "Acho que finalmente está ficando esperto, Gar! Deve ser por causa da minha influência."

"Ei! Eu sou esperto!" Retrucou com rapidez.

E Ravena não conseguiu conter um pequeno e travesso sorriso. Nada melhor do que uma brincadeirinha entre o casal para afastar um pouco o clima pesado de frustração e preocupação que havia surgido entre os dois. "Ah, é?"

"É sim, _senhora Logan_! Afinal, já esqueceu que eu te pedi em casamento? Isso faz de mim um homem não só esperto por ter pedido a mulher mais linda do mundo em casamento, mas também o mais sortudo, por ela ter dito sim!"

"É... acho que você me convenceu... dessa vez." Respondeu mordendo o lábio de leve, suas bochechas levemente coradas.

"Haha! Pode apostar que eu sempre vou te convencer!" Disse sentindo-se muito vitorioso ao perceber a reação dela. "Mas eu devo dizer também que essa mulher não é apenas linda! Ela também é absurdamente teimosa e irresponsável, e por mais que eu fale, não aceita que está colocando a vida não só dela, mas também a do nosso futuro filho em perigo."

O sorriso dela logo se dissolveu, e Ravena o olhou com enfado. "E lá vem você com esse assunto de novo... achei que já tinha se esquecido disso!"

"Esquecer? Dificilmente, gata!"

"Não me chame de gata, Garfield! Eu já te falei milhares de vezes q-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

O barulho insistente do alarme conquistou completamente a atenção dos dois, que logo pararam de discutir e focaram seus olhares na tela do monitor, que indicava a aproximação muito rápida de dois perigosos objetos.

"O-O que é isso, Rae? O que está acontecendo?"

"Droga... temos que sair daqui!" Havia um certo pânico na fala da empata, o que preocupou enormemente o metamorfo. Com toda a agilidade, Ravena abandonou os controles da nave e correu em direção ao seu marido, que ainda estava sentado no chão. Foi tudo muito rápido, e se num instante tudo o que Garfield viu foi a capa esvoaçante da heroína, no outro a empata já estava bem ao lado dele, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

"Azarath Metrium Zinthos!" Conjurando seus poderes com rapidez, uma bolha enorme de energia negra envolveu por completo os corpos dos titãs, e frações de segundos depois, a aeronave foi impiedosamente atingida por dois mísseis.

A explosão que se seguiu pôde ser vista de todo o litoral da Filadélfia.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Possibilidades

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 4

*Possibilidades*

Com uma dor de cabeça absurda e um enjoo terrível, Ravena despertou. Ignorando seu corpo cansado e dolorido, a jovem mulher deixou a cama na qual estava deitada e estremeceu de leve quando seus pés descalços tocaram o azulejo frio do chão. Bastante zonza e sentindo sua cabeça girar, ela começou a olhar ao seu redor, mas por mais que forçasse seus olhos, a empata não conseguia perceber direito aonde estava.

E então ela sentiu mais uma vez o enjoo. Forte. Muito forte. E ela foi ao chão de joelhos, sua boca se escancarando enquanto o seu estômago era esvaziado aos poucos.

"Ravena!" Ela ouviu alguém chamar, mas não conseguiu identificar o dono daquela voz. E ela continuou de quatro no chão, vomitando. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu tô aqui com você, tá bom!" Ouviu aquela voz mais uma vez e sentiu que alguém, provavelmente o seu misterioso interlocutor, segurou o seu cabelo.

"Água..." Gemeu fraca assim que terminou de expelir todo o conteúdo do seu estômago. "Preciso de água..."

"Já vou pegar!" A heroína se sentou no chão frio, o mais distante que pôde da poça de vômito. "Aqui." Ela viu uma mão surgir segurando um copo d'água e, sem perder tempo, o pegou e começou a bochechar para limpar a boca, tentando tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

Olhando para cima, finalmente reconheceu quem estava ali com ela, e seus lábios umedecidos se contorceram num pequeno sorriso. "Estou sim, Richard. Obrigada."

Ele sorriu de volta, uma mão em seu ombro. "Não quero nem imaginar quando estiver se sentindo mal, então!"

"Foi apenas um enjoo matinal, nada para se preocupar." Inconscientemente, pousou uma mão sobre sua barriga ainda reta, mas que em alguns meses estaria bem maior.

"Venha, vou te ajudar a voltar para a cama!" Segurando com firmeza o pequeno corpo da sua amiga, Asa Noturna a ergueu do chão, guiando-a até a cama. "Desculpe te deixar sozinha, Ravena! Eu estava trocando de turno com o Arsenal e acabei demorando para chegar aqui."

As palavras dele, a princípio, não fizeram sentido algum para ela. Até que a empata finalmente se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto.

Ela estava na enfermaria.

"O-O que aconteceu?" Perguntou confusa, não entendendo o motivo de ter acordado na ala médica. Ela não se lembrava de estar doente ou de estar se sentindo mal. "Por que estou aqui? E... e por que Roy está aqui?"

Roy Harper, ex Ricardito e atual Arsenal era um dos integrantes dos Titãs da Costa Leste. Então, por que razão ele estaria em Jump City? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Sentando-a na cama, Richard puxou uma cadeira e se sentou bem próximo à sua amiga. "Nós estamos em Steel City, Ravena. Esta aqui é a ala médica da Torre Titã da Costa Leste." Ela engoliu em seco, ainda sem entender como, de repente, fora acordar na Filadélfia. "Qual é a última coisa da qual se lembra?"

"Da qual eu me lembro?"

"Sim. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se muito perdida. "Eu não sei... do que eu deveria me lembrar?"

Com um suspiro profundo – e bastante cansado também – Asa Noturna levou as mãos à cabeça, seus dedos correndo bem de leve pelo seu comprido cabelo preto, que agora chegava até o seu ombro. "Você se lembra da explosão?"

"Expl-" E então, ela se lembrou.

As memórias a atingiram com tanta força que a empata não conseguiu evitar um pequeno gemido de dor. Ela sentia que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir, o sofrimento se tornando cada vez maior. E ela se recordou de tudo.

Se recordou da missão, dela e Garfield indo para Steel City, da pequena discussão que tiveram à bordo do jato titã, do fato de não terem encontrado nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de Aqualad e dos mísseis que, do nada, surgiram no radar da aeronave.

Sim, ela se lembrava da explosão. E depois disso, não se lembrava de mais nada.

"Nós fomos atacados..." Disse num suspiro, sua voz baixa, seu tom descrente. "Alguém atacou o jato, Richard!"

"Eu sei." Ela o olhou apreensiva, notando que havia algo mais naquelas palavras.

"Você sabe quem nos atacou?" E quando ele apenas chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, ela arregalou os olhos, suas mãos, de repente, apertando firme o lençol que cobria a cama. "Garfield está bem? Eu quero vê-lo! Ele deve estar preocupado comigo e com o bebê!"

Richard engoliu em seco, seu olhar se desviando do dela. "Ravena, eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu antes da explosão. Por favor."

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Ela o cortou sem cerimônias, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Garfield está bem?"

Ele hesitou.

E ela sentiu seu coração despencar.

Porque Asa Noturna nunca hesitava.

"O que aconteceu? Onde ele está? Me diga, Richard! Onde está o meu marido?"

"Eu não sei."

"N-Não sabe?" Sua voz tremeu, um frio horripilante deslizando, escorregando, percorrendo a sua espinha bem devagar. Um frio cruel e desumano. "Como assim você não sabe?" Ela o questionou... mas não sabia ainda se queria escutar a resposta.

"Nós te encontramos na praia. Você estava desacordada, muito pálida e debilitada, mas sem ferimentos. Isso foi há exatamente trinta e sete horas atrás." Disse sério, olhando fixo para um relógio digital que ficava sobre a bancada.

"Praticamente um dia e meio... eu dormi por um dia e meio?"

"Sim."

"Por Azar... mas... e Garfield? Por que você me disse que não sabe onde ele está?"

"Porque eu não sei." As palavras dele soarem graves e solenes, pesadas. E Ravena sentiu que elas eram como uma faca cravando bem no seu coração. "Você estava sozinha quando te encontramos, Rae... e... e... até agora... nós não..."

"Não!" Ela cobriu sua boca com ambas as mãos para evitar um grito, que acabou entalado na sua garganta. "Não... não... não... isso não pode ser verdade..."

"Ravena."

"Não, Richard!"

Ele olhou para o lado, seu peito apertando por vê-la tão vulnerável e abalada daquele jeito. Por mais que ele odiasse dizer, aquilo era sim a verdade. Aquilo estava sim acontecendo.

E Garfield Logan estava sim desaparecido.

Da mesma forma que Garth continuava desaparecido.

"Ravena, eu preciso que você se acalme e que me diga exatamente o que aconteceu antes da explosão. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

"Eu... eu... eu vi... vi os mísseis se aproximando e... e aí..." Trêmula, ela abraçou seus joelhos, uma sensação terrível de desespero e solidão se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. "... e aí eu corri em direção ao Gar e... e nos teletransportei para fora do jato. Devo ter desmaiado durante o processo... porque eu não me lembro de nada depois disso..."

Asa Noturna assentiu de leve, se odiando cada vez mais por ter que perguntar a ela o que ele estava prestes a perguntar. "Você tem certeza que teletransportou os dois para fora do jato?"

Ravena ergueu o rosto ao escutar aquelas palavras, uma expressão do mais puro horror em sua face. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ravena, você e eu sabemos muito bem que os seus poderes não estão func-"

"Não ouse terminar essa frase, Richard!" Ela disse arfando, seu peito doendo por causa da insinuação dele. "Não se atreva nunca a insinuar uma coisa dessas!"

"Eu sei que parece cruel..."

"Não apenas parece! É! É CRUEL!" Levantando-se da cama, começou a caminhar agitada pela enfermaria. "Como você ousa... como se atreve dizer isso?"

"É uma possibilidade!"

"Então a descarte agora mesmo!" Vociferou furiosa. "Meus poderes estão mais fracos, estão! Não nego! Mas nunca, nunca eles iriam falhar a ponto de não me permitirem teletransportar Garfield para longe de uma maldita explosão! Eles nunca falhariam a esse ponto! Eles nunca me deixariam na mão dessa forma! Então pare de uma vez de tentar me dizer que eu não consegui teletransportar nós dois para fora do jato titã a tempo! Porque eu o fiz... e eu tenho certeza disso."

Havia tanta fúria naqueles olhos violetas que Asa Noturna nem sabia como ainda estava vivo. Porque Ravena parecia prestes a matar.

"Eu sinto muito..." Disse o herói, seus ombros visivelmente caídos. "Eu também odeio essa ideia. Odeio pensar que algo desse tipo tenha acontecido. Odeio pensar que ele..." Incapaz de dizer as próximas palavras, Richard apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas ele não está em lugar algum."

"Então procure melhor! Não pare de p-procurar! N-Nã- não p-pa-pare!" Suas palavras saíram estranguladas pelo choro que não conseguia mais conter, e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Eu sinto muito, Rae... sinto muito..." Trêmula, sentiu os braços fortes do seu líder a envolverem num abraço apertado e consolador, e ela se deixou ser envolvida, suas lágrimas encharcando o uniforme dele. "Nós vamos... vamos continuar procurando... vamos continuar procurando." E se ela não estivesse tão afogada em seu próprio desespero, também sentiria as lágrimas quentes que escorriam do rosto dele e pingavam sobre o seu ombro.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Fatalidades

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 5

*Fatalidades*

A busca por Rapaz-fera e Aqualad continuou por uma semana inteira. E, durante todo esse tempo, Ravena e Asa Noturna permaneceram em Steel City, acompanhando tudo de perto e até mesmo auxiliando na investigação. Titãs de todo o mundo estavam cientes do misterioso sumiços dos dois valiosos membros da equipe e ajudavam como podiam. Até mesmo a Liga da Justiça ofereceu ajuda, interrogando vilões, fornecendo aos Titãs imagens de satélite do último local onde Garfield e Garth foram vistos, e até mesmo investigando o caso por conta própria.

No entanto, apesar de toda a ajuda e de todos os esforços para encontrar os dois heróis, nada foi encontrado. Nenhum vilão parecia ter conhecimento de algum plano para sequestrar titãs, as imagens de satélites não mostraram nada de novo e a investigação não parecia querer deixar a estaca zero.

Dois titãs estavam desaparecidos.

E eles não estavam em lugar algum.

"Ravena, posso entrar?"

A empata se assustou um pouco ao ouvir as batidas na porta, mas, assim que a voz suave de Estelar chegou aos seus ouvidos, relaxou. Ela e Asa Noturna tinham voltado para Jump City naquela manhã e, assim que pôs os pés na Torre, a empata correu para o seu quarto e nele se trancou. Ou melhor, o quarto que ela e Garfield dividiam.

"Pode sim, Kory..." Respondeu sem se levantar da cama de casal, abraçando forte um travesseiro.

O travesseiro dele.

"Ravena... como você está?" Perguntou a ruiva com delicadeza, sem saber direito o que dizer a sua amiga. A princesa tamaraniana era sempre sorridente, sempre alegre e espontânea, mas... mas agora seus belos e grandes olhos verdes estavam preenchidos de tristeza.

"Eu não sei... não sei, Kory..." Com ombros trêmulos, a empata afundou seu rosto no travesseiro, inalando com desespero o cheiro de fragrância masculina que ainda permanecia na almofada. "Ele não está em lugar nenhum... e eu nem consigo usar meus poderes para tentar localizá-lo..."

Correndo até a cama, Estelar se sentou bem pertinho de Ravena e a abraçou com força. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Ravena... nós vamos encontrar o amigo Garfield! Eu sei que vamos! Porque... porque ele tem que estar em algum lugar, não é mesmo!"

"Richard acha que eu... que eu não o teletransportei para fora do jato..." Ravena sentiu o abraço ficar mais forte naquela hora, e continuou falando, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, sua voz rouca e arranhada. "Eu não queria acreditar nisso, mas... mas se ele estava dentro do jato na hora da explosão, então o seu corpo certamente foi..."

"Ravena, não, por favor! Não foi isso o que aconteceu! Você mesma disse que tem certeza de que teletransport-"

"Eu não me lembro." A empata a cortou, seu tom de voz neutro, sem emoção alguma. "Só me lembro de ter corrido até ele e de ter usado o teletransporte. Mas se ele estava comigo... eu já não sei." Ela suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força. "É tudo minha culpa!"

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Não, Kory... é sim... Eu sempre soube... sempre soube que eu iria perdê-lo de novo... só não esperava que fosse tão cedo..."

"De novo?" Perguntou a princesa, sem entender do que Ravena estava falando. Afinal, ela não se lembrava de nada do tipo ter acontecido a Garfield antes, então... então o que Ravena queria dizer com aquilo? "Ravena... eu não entendo do que você está falando!"

Mas a empata nem pareceu ter escutado, apenas balançou a cabeça e se desprendeu dos braços da sua amiga ruiva. "Eu disse isso a ele, disse que algo de ruim iria acontecer se ele ficasse comigo... mas o Gar sempre foi muito teimoso para o seu próprio bem... e ele teimou, e teimou, e teimou! Mas eu não deveria ter dado ouvidos a ele... eu não deveria ter cedido. Talvez... talvez assim ele ainda estive aqui. Talvez assim ele ainda estivesse... vivo."

No instante em que aqueles palavras deixaram os lábios ressecados da empata, Estelar arregalou os olhos, encarando-a com um misto de incredulidade e espanto. "Você não pode acreditar nisso! Richard foi o maior _Chlorbag valblernelk_ por ter sugerido que o amigo Garfield morreu na explosão!"

"Ele foi realista, Kory! E agora eu também estou sendo! Uma pessoa não pode desaparecer assim, do nada!" Falou com firmeza, se levantando da cama.

"Aqualad desapareceu! Ele não estava no jato na hora da explosão e está tão desaparecido quanto Rapaz-fera!

Ravena abriu a boca, mas, não encontrando palavras para replicar, a fechou. Amargurada e sem saber mais o que pensar ou no que acreditar, abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos violetas pregados no chão e embaçados por salgadas lágrimas.

"Ravena... sinto muito, não queria gritar com você..." Disse triste a tamaraniana, mirando com pena a sua amiga.

"Eu também não queria gritar com você... me desculpe."

"Está tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Garfield era muito querido por todos nós, mas eu sei que para você ele tinha um significado diferente. Eu sei que você é quem mais está sofrendo com o que aconteceu a ele e... e eu não deveria ter falado do jeito que falei. Sinto muito, amiga Ravena."

"Kory, eu..."

"Eu só não quero que você perca as esperanças! Não quero! Por favor, prometa que nunca mais vai repetir o que você acabou de falar! Nós vamos encontrar Rapaz-fera e Aqualad... você vai ver!" Ravena lhe deu um curto, porém sincero, sorriso, e Kory continuou, colocando as mãos na cintura. "E agora eu vou ter uma conversinha com um certo noivo meu e dizer a ele para pensar duas vezes antes de sair por aí falando essas besteiras!"

Uma suave risada escapou dos lábios da heroína, uma lágrima solitária deixando seus olhos violetas e rolando pelo seu rosto pálido. "Obrigada, Kory. Você é uma... uma grande amiga."

Estelar sorriu e se aproximou de Ravena, pousando suas mãos com delicadeza sobre os ombros da empata e plantando na testa dela um beijo carinhoso e fraterno. "Eu sei que você gosta de lidar com seus problemas sozinha, amiga Ravena, mas saiba que você não está sozinha, e nunca estará! Nós estamos aqui por você, está bem! E saiba que pode sempre contar com a nossa ajuda. Sempre mesmo."

"Eu sei..." Ravena sussurrou, e Kory se afastou devagar. Antes de deixar o quarto, a guerreira tamaraniana encarou mais uma vez a empata, seus olhares se encontrando.

E as duas sorriram. Um sorriso triste e melancólico, mas um sorriso de qualquer forma.

Assim que Estelar se foi, Ravena se encontrou sozinha mais uma vez no amplo quarto de casal. Sentindo um vento frio bater contra seu corpo e balançar sua capa azul-marinho, lembrou-se que tinha deixado a janela aberta. E foi quando que, caminhando para fechá-la, esbarrou sem querer na penteadeira, deixando cair um pequeno objeto. Com um suspiro cansado, se agachou para pegar o que quer que fosse que tinha caído, arregalando os olhos quando notou que o tal objeto era nada mais nada menos do que seu espelho de meditação.

"Nossa... que bom que não quebrou com a queda... não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele se quebrasse." Disse para si mesma, aliviada ao ver que a peça estava intacta. Fechando os olhos e se esquecendo por completo da janela aberta, sentou-se no chão, seus olhos inquisitivos fixos no objeto mágico. E então, sentiu sua mente ser invadida por perguntas. Muitas perguntas. Perguntas cujas respostas possivelmente estariam em algum lugar dentro daquele espelho. E ela precisava daquelas respostas. E precisava agora. "Já faz um tempo que não vou tá lá... Nunca Mais..."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Ei! Tem alguém aí? Conhecimento? Sabedoria? Amor? Onde vocês estão?"

Ravena caminhava sozinha por um infindável campo, a grama verdinha sob seus pés, o céu azul-alaranjado sobre sua cabeça. Há muito Nunca Mais deixara de ser aquele lugar sombrio, assustador e trevoso, e se transformara um ambiente bonito e aconchegante, habitado por nove distintas emoções, todas elas muito satisfeitas e contentes por não mais sofrerem com a maligna influência de Trigon, o Terrível.

"Desculpe a demora, Ravena." Respondeu uma das emoções da empata, sua capa amarronzada balançando com sutileza.

"Sabedoria, o que está acontecendo aqui? Onde estão as outras emoções? Por que ninguém me responde?"

A emoção suspirou. "Me acompanhe, por favor. Tem algo que você precisa ver... e tenho certeza que isso responderá as suas dúvidas."

Ravena assentiu de leve, emudecida, e a seguiu, seus olhos fixos no vai-e-vem da capa marrom, quase que hipnotizados pelo movimento repetitivo.

"Sabe, você não deveria fazer isso."

A fala séria e grave da cópia a despertou de seus devaneios, transportando-a de volta para a realidade. "Desculpe, o que disse?"

"Você não deveria fazer o que está fazendo. Não deveria se culpar pelo que aconteceu."

Ravena olhou para o lado, mas não diminuiu o ritmo da sua caminhada, continuando bem atrás de Sabedoria. "Como não?"

"Muito simples. Não foi sua culpa. O que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com o fato de vocês estarem juntos. O que aconteceu foi um..."

"Um o quê?" Questionou com amargura, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Uma fatalidade."

Ravena parou, seus punhos cerrados com força. "Uma fatalidade? Uma fatalidade?"

"Sim, uma fatalidade. O que aconteceu, aconteceu! E de nada tem a ver com o amor que nasceu entre vocês dois. Então pare de se culpar por isso, Ravena! Você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu da última vez que fez uma coisa dessas!"

Não era sempre que Sabedoria erguia a voz. Por isso mesmo, quando a empata notou o tom elevado e autoritário que a cópia estava usando, ela não pôde evitar de se assustar um pouco. Com um suspiro profundo e de certa forma resignado, a heroína voltou a andar, apressando o passo para não ficar para trás.

"É difícil..." Confessou assim que alcançou a emoção marrom. "Esses dias tem sido difíceis..."

"Eu sei, Ravena... eu sei... também não está sendo nada fácil para nós, ainda mais com a nossa atual condição." Ao chegarem em um dos portais dos diversos reinos de Nunca Mais, as duas pararam. "Mas saiba que não foi sua culpa. Não foi, acredite."

"Você está falando igual à Kory!" Comentou a empata com um pequeno sorriso.

Sabedoria abaixou seu capuz, libertando seus sedosos cabelos. "Ela pode ser uma moça ingênua e até mesmo um tanto quanto... avoada, mas é muito sábia quando quer ser. E o que ela disse é verdade. Você não deveria perder as esperanças, muito menos deveria assumir a culpa por algo que certamente não foi sua culpa."

Ravena não disse nada, apenas manteve o olhar cravado no portal de pedra. "Por que estamos aqui? Onde está me levando? O que quer tanto me mostrar?"

"Este é o portal para o reino _delas_... o que você precisa ver está lá."

"E o que eu preciso ver?"

"Você quer saber o que aconteceu com os seus poderes. Quer saber por que eles estão fracos... quer saber por que você está mais fraca. É isso o que eu pretendo te mostrar."

Ela pareceu ponderar por um instante, mas logo assentiu com um curto movimento de cabeça, suas mechas violetas balançando com o gesto. "Okay... podemos passar?"

"Sim. Podemos passar."

Fechando os olhos, Ravena deu um passo adiante, e tão logo o fez, logo sentiu a súbita mudança de atmosfera sobre seu pequeno corpo. E ela sabia que já tinha alcançado o reino _delas_. Amor e Felicidade.

"Então, o que acha?" Ao ouvir a pergunta que Sabedoria lhe fizera, abriu seus olhos devagar, e eles logo se arregalaram ao se depararem com a paisagem.

Ela estava mais do que ciente das diversas mudanças que aconteceram no Reino de Felicidade depois do nascimento de Amor. Já que as duas emoções passaram a compartilhar do mesmo domínio, este teve que sofrer inúmeras alterações para ser capaz de comportar as duas. No entanto, ela não imaginava que ele fosse mudar tanto.

"Uau..." Disse num suspiro, seus olhos cor de ametista mal mal assimilando o cenário incrível que se revelava bem a sua frente. "É tão... bonito."

E era mesmo.

Era uma paisagem linda.

A grama, que antes era bem verdinha, agora cintilava como nunca, como se fosse feita de esmeraldas das mais brilhantes. O céu parecia ter sido tingido por um tom bem escuro de verde, quase um preto, mas possuía inúmeros pontinhos prateados, dando a impressão de ser uma eterna noite estrelada. Haviam árvores frondosas, com folhas cor de jade. Flores de todas as colorações e matizes possíveis espalhadas por aquela fascinante grama esmeralda. E uma ponte. Uma bucólica ponte de madeira que levava a... a... lugar nenhum?

"Não me lembro de ter uma ponte aqui." Apontou a empata, sua fascinação pela paisagem espetacular dando lugar à pura curiosidade.

"E nem deveria se lembrar mesmo. Ela surgiu há pouco tempo atrás."

"De quanto tempo exatamente você está falando?"

"Dois meses e vinte e cinco dias."

"Dois meses e... isto é... este é o tempo que eu estou grávida!" Conhecimento confirmou com um aceno e se pôs a andar, sendo logo seguida por Ravena. "Ei! Onde você está indo?"

"Você logo verá. E logo entenderá tudo."

* * *

N/A: Ei! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, principalmente a beautifulfantasy, I'm. only. human. dude. e Manga albina pelos comentáros! Muito obrigada a todos!

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Prioridade

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 6

*Prioridade*

Seu capuz abaixado não mais ocultava suas belas e exóticas feições, assim como não escondia seu olhar vidrado e sua boca aberta.

Ela estava maravilhada.

E maravilhada do jeito que estava, admirava imóvel e vislumbrada uma cena diferente de tudo o que já vira antes.

O que primeiro lhe chamou a atenção foi a intensidade das cores. Elas eram vibrantes, fortes, vivas e brilhavam como nunca. Era uma mistura fascinante de amarelo, vermelho, rosa, verde, laranja, cinza, lilás e prateado, que se combinavam perfeitamente num intenso redemoinho colorido, mas, ao mesmo tempo e de uma forma quase que inacreditável, conseguiam manter, cada qual, sua individualidade.

E como era possível que cada cor mantivesse sua individualidade, Ravena pôde perceber muito bem que cada uma daquelas cores era uma emoção.

E elas estavam todas lá, de pé, uma ao lado da outra, formando um grande círculo.

Felicidade de rosa, Afeição de lilás, Coragem de verde, Conhecimento de amarelo, Timidez de cinza-chumbo, Grosseria de laranja, Raiva de vermelho. Havia um espaço vazio naquele círculo, e Ravena sabia que era ali que Sabedoria deveria estar, contribuindo com o marrom para completar aquela bela aquarela. E bem no centro da ciranda, deitada confortavelmente sobre o chão, estava Amor, seu prata cintilante fazendo tudo ao seu redor brilhar celestemente.

"O que elas estão fazendo?" Perguntou num suspiro, achando muito difícil fazer com que seus olhos violetas se desgrudassem daquela cena.

"Canalizando energia."

"Canalizando energia? Por quê? E para quê?"

Sabedoria suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. "Para o bebê."

"O quê? Como assim? Você precisa me explicar isso direito, Sabedoria!"

"Acalme-se, Ravena." Disse tranquila, sorrindo ao ver os olhos esbugalhados da empata. "Eu vou sim te explicar tudo... é por isso que estou aqui, não é mesmo!" Ravena a lançou um olhar muito sério e a sua duplicata sorriu ainda mais. "Quando você e Garfield começaram a se envolver, houve necessidade de que uma nova emoção surgisse para representar o que você de fato passou a sentir por ele. E assim, nasceu o Amor. Essa emoção foi fruto da união de vocês dois... assim como a criança que está sendo gerada em seu ventre."

"Eu ainda não compreendi..."

"Pelas leis biológicas, um híbrido como você não deveria ser fértil... logo, engravidar seria algo impossível. No entanto... nada é impossível para o Amor... e, graças a ela, uma parte de Garfield agora vive aqui dentro." Disse a emoção, pousando uma mão bem de leve sobre a barriga de Ravena.

A empata inspirou e expirou profundamente, seus olhos vagando da figura amarronzada de Sabedoria até Amor, que estava deitada no centro da roda, sua capa suntuosa esparramada na grama em todo o seu esplendor prateado.

"Você está me dizendo que é graças a ela que eu estou grávida?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Eu... eu não fazia ideia..." Confessou num baixo sussurro, suas duas mãos inconscientemente pressionadas contra seu abdômen. "Achei que tivesse sido... natural."

"Muita energia foi usada para que a sua gravidez se tornasse possível e real, e mais energia ainda está sendo usada para manter a criança viva." Ravena arregalou mais os olhos ao escutar as palavras de Sabedoria, seu coração falhando uma batida por um instante. "É por isso que você está se sentindo fraca sempre que usa seus poderes... e é por isso também que eles estão muito mais fracos do que de costume, afinal, nós estamos concentrando toda a energia que temos e que podemos para permitir que essa criança se desenvolva e para que a gestação dure até o final. E como esse bebê é fruto direto do Amor, é através desta emoção que enviamos a ela toda a energia da qual precisa."

"Então... isso significa que se eu forçar demais e continuar usando meus poderes... eu corro o risco de perder o bebê?"

Séria, Sabedoria meneou a cabeça num grave gesto afirmativo. "Sinto muito, Ravena..."

"Por Azar! Eu nunca... não imaginava que fosse assim tão sério! Achei que essa fraqueza fosse apenas mais um efeito da gravidez, como o enjôo, o aumento de apetite..." Ela levou as mãos à cabeça. "Ai, Gar... mesmo sem saber o que exatamente estava acontecendo você estava certo... eu estava mesmo sendo irresponsável com a vida do nosso filho..." Mergulhada em tristeza, Ravena se pôs a andar, dando as costas para Sabedoria e para o círculo mágico.

E ela andou, andou e andou, tão absorta nas palavras que ouvira da boca da sábia emoção, e tão engolfada pela sua própria consciência pesada, que nem reparou aonde estava indo.

"Você não deveria ir até lá. Não ainda, pelo menos."

Foi quando que, finalmente, percebeu que estava bem em cima da ponte de madeira.

"O que tem do outro lado?" Perguntou à Sabedoria. "Para onde leva essa ponte?"

"Por enquanto, para lugar nenhum... mas creio que, se tudo ocorrer como o planejado, daqui a alguns meses esta ponte será a sua passagem para o Reino da criança."

"O meu filho estará unido a mim dessa forma? E quanto ao pai? Ele também estará unido a Garfield?"

"O vínculo entre mãe e filho é sempre mais forte que o que existe entre pai e filho. Os nove meses de gestação no ventre da mãe, a existência do cordão umbilical e a necessidade do leite materno exemplificam bem o que estou querendo dizer, Ravena. No entanto, haverá sim uma certa ligação com o pai, não tão forte quanto a sua, mas ela irá existir. E eu tenho certeza que tanto Garfield quanto a criança serão capazes de sentir esse vínculo entre eles."

"Entendo."

Por um momento, as duas permaneceram sobre a ponte, emudecidas, seus olhares cravados no misterioso vazio que existia do outro lado daquela singela construção de madeira.

"Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer, mas devo dizer que faz mesmo todo o sentido... O Reino do meu filho será unido ao meu próprio através do Reino do Amor." A empata deixou escapar um prolongado suspiro, sua cabeça pendendo pesada para frente enquanto um delicado e pequeno sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

"Ravena... eu preciso ir agora. Já passei tempo demais fora do círculo e preciso voltar para ajudar as minhas irmãs no processo de canalização de energia." A empata assentiu de leve, e Sabedoria continuou. "No entanto, antes de ir... você entendeu perfeitamente tudo o que aprendeu aqui? Está ciente de que dentro de você há uma vida preciosíssima que simboliza perfeitamente a sua união com Garfield? Você entende o quanto essa vida é frágil e precisa ser conservada? Entende que dentro de você existe um pedacinho do nosso amado?"

A empata fechou os olhos. "Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. E eu estou... estou mais do que ciente de qual é a minha prioridade de agora em diante, Sabedoria."

"Que bom." A emoção lhe deu as costas, seguindo em direção ao círculo onde estavam suas irmãs, seus passos curtos. "Ah, mais uma coisa, Ravena!"

"O que foi?"

"Garfield foi teletransportado para fora do jato. Nunca duvide disso, pois foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu."

E tudo o que Ravena conseguiu fazer foi concordar, sua cabeça se movendo devagar num curto aceno enquanto observada de relance pelo olhos sempre enigmáticos de Sabedoria.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Ela mal havia retornado da visita a Nunca Mais quando, ainda sentada sobre o carpete aveludado que cobria o chão do quarto, ouviu fortes batidas na porta metálica.

"Ravena! Ravena, você está aí dentro?"

Com rapidez, levantou-se do chão, colocou o espelho de meditação sobre a penteadeira e correu para a abrir a porta, dando de cara com Ciborgue.

"Desculpe-me, Victor. Estava meditando e não o ouv-" Entretanto, as palavras esmoreceram-lhe na boca ao ver a expressão atônita estampada no semblante do seu amigo. "Victor? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder, e Ravena reteve o ar nos pulmões enquanto aguardava ansiosa pela fala dele. "Aconteceu, Ravena."

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou, sabendo muito bem que havia algo de errado ali e que a resposta dele não seria nada boa. E, silenciosamente, começou a rezar a Azar para que não fosse uma má notícia em relação ao seu marido.

"Jinx acabou de ligar."

"Jinx?" Bem, por isso ela não esperava. "O que ela queria?"

"É o Wally... ele foi declarado desaparecido. Asa convocou uma reunião urgente e me pediu para te chamar."

"Oh!" Ela hesitou por um momento, sem saber direito o que falar. "Eu só vou lavar o rosto e já estou indo. Me dê apenas um minuto."

"Tá bem. A gente te espera."

Fechando a porta, não pôde evitar de se sentir um tanto quanto aliviada por aquela não ser uma má notícia a respeito de Garfield.

Lembrando-se de que ainda estava prendendo a respiração, deixou o ar lhe escapar aos poucos, suas costas, de repente, buscando apoio contra o metal frio da porta. A notícia, como ela já imaginava, não era nada boa, afinal mais um titã estava desaparecido. E dessa vez não foi um titã qualquer que sumiu, mas sim um titã que estava oficialmente aposentado e que não ia mais pelo nome de Kid Flash, mas apenas de Wally West. E ela não conseguia entender o que faria alguém querer capturar um ex-titã.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo afinal?" Sussurrou baixinho, fazendo a si mesmo uma pergunta que não era capaz de responder.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Teorias

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Todo mundo se lembra do final de Teen Titans, não é? Bem, se não se lembram, Jinx e Kid Flash (Wally) estavam meio que juntos (acho até que eles estavam namorando) e ela já tinha se despedido da vida de criminosa e acabou recebendo o título de titã honorária. Essa informação é importante aqui, porque nesta fic, Jinx e Wally estão casados! ;)

Por enquanto, é só! No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

Capítulo 7

*Teorias*

"AAAAAHHHH, Raveeeeena! Eu não sei o que fazeeeeer!"

Esforçando-se ao máximo para suprimir o tédio que estava sentindo, Ravena, com toda a calma do mundo, tirava mais um lenço descartável da caixinha e o entregava a Jinx, que estava chorando escandalosamente há horas.

Há muitas e muitas horas, para desespero profundo dos ouvidos da protagonista.

"Tente... hum... ficar calma, Jinx. Tudo vai se resolver." Disse com a voz neutra, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas da ex-vilã. Afinal de contas, onde Asa Noturna estava com a cabeça quando achou que fosse uma boa ideia mandar Ravena para tentar consolar Jinx? E justamente quando ela estava pensando em conversar com ele sobre pedir afastamento do time! Bem, pelo visto essa conversa teria que ficar para mais tarde. "Vai ficar tudo bem!"

"Bem (snif)? C-Como (snif) você consegue (snif) achar uma coisa (snif) dessas? Meu marido desapareceu, Ravena! DESAPARECEU!" Ela assou o nariz com força, a heroína fazendo uma careta de desgosto ao testemunhar a cena desagradável. "Como você pode dizer que as coisas vão ficar bem quando NADA está bem?"

"Jenna... não sei se você percebeu, mas o MEU marido também está desaparecido." A seriedade presente na voz da empata fez a outra mulher erguer o rosto, seus olhares se encontrando. "Eu sei perfeitamente o que você está sentindo... e não digo isso porque sou uma empata, digo isso porque eu passei e ainda estou passando pela mesma situação que você. E eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei como é horrível e desgastante escutar as pessoas falando que tudo vai ficar bem... mas a verdade é que nós temos mesmo que acreditar nisso. Nós precisamos acreditar nisso."

Jinx, ou Jenna West, como ficou conhecida depois que se casou com Wally e ambos resolveram adotar uma vida normal, bem longe do combate ao crime, fungou de leve, seu queixo trêmulo. "Me desculpa... eu... eu não tive a intenção de perder a cabeça assim e eu sei que você está certa, mas é que... ele saiu para ir na padaria, Ravena! Na padaria! E não voltou mais! Como alguém que sai de casa para comprar pão acaba desaparecendo sem deixar rastros?" Sua cabeça pendeu para frente, exausta, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Eu não entendo... nós estávamos afastados da vida de Titã há tanto tempo... há anos! Nem utilizávamos mais os nossos poderes! Então, por quê? Por que nós? Por que... ele?"

Ravena suspirou fundo, seus olhos violetas fixos na feiticeira. As duas nunca tinham conversado muito, nunca tinham criado um vínculo de amizade, nem mesmo quando Jenna decidiu abandonar a vida de crime e se unir aos Titãs. Elas não tinham contato uma com a outra, não eram amigas, e também não tinham muitas coisas em comum. Mas agora, elas tinham.

Seus maridos estavam desaparecidos e uma sabia muito bem o sofrimento pela qual a outra estava passando. E Ravena, que sempre fora capaz de captar as emoções alheias por causa dos seus poderes empáticos, agora, mais do que nunca, era capaz de sofrer a dor do outro, visto que essa dor também era a sua dor.

"Eu não sei. Eu queria ser capaz de te responder, Jenna. Queria mesmo. Queria poder encontrar Garfield, Wally, Garth... queria saber quem os pegou e o porquê! Mas eu não sei... infelizmente, eu não sei."

A outra assentiu em silêncio, seu corpo afundando na cadeira. "Nós não estávamos cientes do sumiço de Garth até sair a notícia no jornal falando sobre a explosão do jato..." Disse baixinho, como um murmúrio. "Ele ficou arrasado quando soube... queria entrar em contanto com vocês e oferecer ajuda na investigação... mas eu não deixei... fiquei com medo. Acho que essa é a minha punição por ter sido egoísta. Karma, não é?"

"Você não foi egoísta, Jenna. Não foi! Você fez a coisa certa. Vocês tinham uma vida normal, não mais como Titãs." A empata pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Jinx, como se tentando passar alguma segurança a ela. "E o que aconteceu não foi karma, foi... foi outra coisa... nós só temos que descobrir o quê."

"Minha razão fica me dizendo isso também, que a culpa não foi minha... mas... mas é impossível não me sentir culpada... e às vezes eu penso que... que se eu o tivesse apoiado quando ele quis entrar em contato com vocês, que se eu tivesse sido um pouquinho só menos egoísta... ele ainda estaria aqui e nada disso teria acontecido."

Os olhos de Ravena se arregalaram um pouco na hora em que ela escutou a confissão de Jinx, seu peito se apertando e sua respiração falhando.

Ela também sentia culpa. Assim como Jinx se considerava a culpada pelo sumiço misterioso de Wally, a empata não conseguia evitar de ainda sentir um resquício de culpa pelo que acontecera a Garfield, mesmo sabendo que ela não era culpada por nada. Assim como Jinx também não tinha nem um pouco de culpa.

"Você aceita um chá?"

As palavras, que no mínimo foram inesperadas, não surpreenderam apenas Jinx, que olhou espantada para a empata, como também surpreenderam, e muito, a própria Ravena, que não conseguia entender direito de onde aquela pergunta tinha saído.

"Chá?" Questionou a feiticeira, intrigada, secando algumas lágrimas com o lenço.

E Ravena apenas meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, um sorriso suave em seus lábios. "Chá de camomila é ótimo para acalmar os nervos."

"Hum... está bem então..." Ela pareceu incerta no começo, sem saber direito o que responder. Mas assim que viu o sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de Ravena, se tranquilizou, sorrindo também em resposta. "Parece ser uma boa ideia! Acho que vou precisar mesmo de algo para me ajudar a relaxar!"

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Açúcar?" Perguntou a empata, ao ver o rosto de Jenna se contorcer numa careta.

"Ah, por favor!" As duas estavam sentadas à mesa da cozinha, cada uma com sua xícara de chá em mãos. "Sabe o que seria ótimo para os meus nervos? Uísque! Uma boa dose de uísque... com duas pedrinhas de gelo!"

"Não me tente, Jenna. Álcool está fora da minha dieta." Ravena respondeu, sorrindo. "Você não tem nem ideia de como eu queria uma dose de uísque... ou talvez umas dez! Essa semana tem sido bastante... cansativa."

"Eu estava apenas brincando! O chá está ótimo, principalmente agora que adocei um pouco!" Elas trocaram um breve sorriso, permanecendo em silêncio logo em seguida. Alguns minutos se passaram, e o único som que se podia escutar era o barulho da porcelana batendo de leve contra o metal da mesa sempre que uma das duas apoiava a xícara sobre o móvel. Até que Jinx resolveu quebrar o silêncio. "Ravena, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Hum? Claro, o que foi?"

"Eu sei que as investigações não estão dando em nada, mas... mas Dick não formulou nenhuma teoria ainda? Nenhuma hipótese? Até onde eu me lembro, ele sempre pensava em alguma coisa, mesmo quando as investigações estavam difíceis e pareciam não querer deixar a estaca zero."

"Na verdade..." A heroína parou um pouco, ponderando a situação e as palavra, questionando-se mentalmente se Jinx poderia ou não ficar a par daquele tipo de informação. "Bem, acho que não tem problema." Murmurou baixinho, para si mesma. "Na verdade, Jenna, nós estávamos discutindo isso um pouco antes de você chegar... e Richard tem sim uma teoria."

"Ele tem?"

"Ele tem."

"E qual é?"

Levantando-se da sua cadeira, Ravena foi até a bancada, servindo-se de mais um pouco de chá que estava na garrafa térmica. "Como você deve saber, a Liga estava nos ajudando com a investigação, e até mesmo nos forneceu algumas imagens de satélite... no entanto... não havia nada de estranho nas imagens, exceto pelo horário."

"Horário? O que quer dizer?"

"O satélite da Liga mantém um registro bastante preciso e detalhado de tudo o que acontece no planeta, principalmente do que acontece nos Estados Unidos. Ele é capaz de adquirir imagens da superfície, tirando fotos quase que consecutivas, com intervalos que variam de trinta a sessenta segundos. No entanto, de tempos em tempos, o satélite para completamente de tirar fotos para a realização de uma rápida manutenção, que dura pontuais quinze minutos. E pelo que vimos nas fotos, o ataque contra jato titã aconteceu exatamente nesse intervalo de quinze minutos. Por isso não há nenhuma imagem a respeito do ataque."

Intrigada, Jinx ergueu uma sobrancelha, seu chá, completamente frio, há muito já esquecido sobre a mesa. "Eu não acredito em coincidências... e imagino que vocês também não, então..."

"Não foi uma coincidência, apesar da Liga afirmar que sim."

"E por que eles dizem isso? Está na cara que não foi coincidência coisa nenhuma!"

"Até onde me foi informado, a manutenção do satélite ocorre em horários aleatórios e é programada apenas pelo computador, ou seja, sem interferência humana. Dessa forma, nem mesmo os próprios membros da Liga da Justiça sabem quando ele entrará em manutenção." Bem devagar, Ravena deu um pequeno gole no seu chá, suspirando fundo assim que engoliu o líquido quente e amargo. "Richard defende a teoria de que alguém hackeou o satélite da LJ e programou a manutenção para a hora do ataque. Claro que isso causo um certo atrito dele com os membros da Liga, já que eles afirmam que o seu sistema de defesa é impenetrável."

"Então a Liga teima em acreditar que tudo não passou de uma infeliz coincidência por causa do quê? Orgulho ferido?"

Ravena deu de ombros, vasculhando o armário atrás de alguns biscoitinhos. "Não posso julgá-los, o meu orgulho também estaria muito ferido se eu tivesse investido uns bons bilhares de dólares num sistema de defesa vulnerável e passível de falhas. Mas devo dizer que não foi apenas orgulho ferido." Jinx lhe lançou um olhar confuso, e a empata logo prosseguiu, sua voz sempre neutra, seu tom, impessoal. "Dizer que o sistema da LJ sofreu um boicote ou que foi hackeado mostra ao mundo que nem eles, os maiores protetores da Terra, estão seguros. E se nem os heróis estão seguros, o que dizer do restante da população? Fazer uma afirmação desse nível com certeza causaria uma sensação de insegurança, que poderia desencadear uma onda de pânico. Por isso mesmo acreditar que tudo não passou de uma coincidência se torna algo... conveniente e até mesmo necessário para evitar problemas maiores."

"Insegurança e pânico serão inevitáveis! Titãs estão sendo sequestrados! Titãs, pelo amor de Deus! Será que as pessoas acham que Titãs desaparecerem é um problema menor do que o satélite da Liga ser invadido?"

"Aparentemente sim. Vai entender. Ah, aceita biscoito?"

"Quero sim, obrigada!" Os ombros da feiticeira estavam ligeiramente caídos e sua expressão facial continha um misto de resignação e revolta. "Acho que só comendo mesmo para liberar um pouco dessa frustração toda!" Ravena sorriu de leve, lhe passando o doce, e Jinx não conseguiu conter uma exclamação ao ver o pacote de biscoito de chocolate. "Poxa, esses são os meus favoritos! Não sabia que você também gostava!"

"Eu nunca gostei, mas um dia eu de repente acordei com essa vontade inexplicável de comer biscoito recheado e caí na besteira de dizer isso ao Gar. Ele me comprou uma caixa com _apenas_ cinquenta pacotes. Acho que tenho biscoito suficiente para essa gravidez e mais outras duas."

Uma breve e gostosa gargalhada escapou dos lábios de Jinx, mas Ravena percebeu muito bem a tristeza alojada nos olhos da feiticeira. "Desejo de grávida! Como me lembro disso! Toda madrugada eu acordava com esse desejo de comer bacalhau com amendoim! Não sei como Wally não pediu divórcio naquela época! Ele passou muito aperto comigo!"

O sorriso nos lábios de Ravena não minguou, mas a empata permanecia preocupada, observando cautelosamente a mulher sentada à sua frente. Os titãs sabiam muito bem que quando Jinx e Wally se casaram, ela já estava grávida dele. Assim como sabiam que um pouco antes de completar sete meses de gravidez, Jenna entrou em trabalho de parto e acabou perdendo o bebê, que nasceu muito prematuro e com severos problemas de má-formação.

"Mas então, voltando ao assunto..." Disse Jenna, subitamente, tentando disfarçar umas lágrimas que começaram a se formar no canto dos seus olhos. "Eu continuo apoiando a teoria do Dick e concordo que o sistema da Liga foi sim invadido, afinal ele sempre teve umas boas ideias e uma ótima intuição... a não ser, é claro, quando começava com aquela ladainha insuportável de que a culpa tinha sido de Slade!" Jinx soltou mais uma gargalhada, que logo morreu em sua garganta assim que viu a expressão séria no rosto de Ravena. "Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que _essa_ é a teoria dele! Slade? Por favor, Ravena, me diga que não!"

"Na verdade, é essa sim. Slade sempre foi muito esperto e sempre se mostrou um homem de recursos... digamos... ilimitados. Se alguém seria capaz de invadir o satélite da LJ, esse alguém seria ele."

"Você não pode estar falando sério! Slade está morto há anos! E eu não acredito em fantasmas!"

"Ele está desaparecido, Jenna. Nenhum corpo nunca foi encontrado, sua morte nunca pôde ser confirmada." Retrucou a empata com rapidez, mas calma. "Muitos vilões foram interrogados, e acredite em mim quando eu digo _muitos_! Mas nenhum deles sabe o que está acontecendo! Eles estão tão surpresos quanto nós! E dessa lista enorme de vilões que foram interrogados, apenas um nome ficou de fora, ou melhor, nem chegou a ser cogitado."

"Slade."

"Isso mesmo"

"Tá... tá bom, vamos considerar então que ele estava mesmo apenas desaparecido e que agora, do nada, resolveu voltar a ativa! Mesmo assim, eu não acho que tenha sido ele!"

"E por que não?"

"Porque, por menos que eu goste de dizer, eu já trabalhei para Slade, Ravena! E o cara é um metido! Sério! Ele adora aparecer! E se ele estivesse realmente capturando titãs por aí, você acha que ele não teria feito o maior escândalo até agora por causa disso? Com certeza que sim! Eu duvido muito que ele ficaria quieto por tanto tempo, muito menos que não nos desse nem uma pista sequer de que ele tinha voltado!"

"Talvez ele esteja ganhando tempo. Ele pode ser petulante, mas é esperto e paciente... e se ele precisa agir na surdina, ele vai agir na surdina. Talvez ele esteja tramando algo grande, tão grande que não compense se revelar por agora para não estragar o que quer que seja que ele está armando."

"E talvez você esteja apenas desesperada demais e, por causa disso, está acreditando em qualquer coisa, por mais ridícula e impossível que ela seja!" As palavras de Jenna fizeram Ravena franzir as sobrancelhas e cerrar os punhos. "Eu não te culpo, Ravena, de verdade... eu até te entendo. Wally está desaparecido há um dia e eu já estou ficando louca! Nem imagino o quanto desesperada eu ficaria se estivesse no seu lugar, grávida e com o marido desaparecido há uma semana!"

"Jenna, eu não estou desesperada e os meus sentimentos a respeito do sumiço do meu marido não estão prejudicando a minha capacidade de analisar a situação! A teoria de Richard é fundamentada-"

"Numa obsessão! É nisso que é fundamentada a teoria dele, Ravena, numa maldita obsessão e nada mais!" A feiticeira esfregou o rosto cansada, caminhando em direção à porta. "Olha, eu agradeço, agradeço de verdade por você tentar me consolar e me animar. Sei que nós nunca fomos amigas, mas eu gostei mesmo dessa nossa conversa... significou muito pra mim, Ravena. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui escutando você me dizer que o responsável pelo que está acontecendo é um vilão que morreu há anos atrás!" Olhando uma última vez para a empata, Jinx secou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sua expressão muito séria. "Obrigada pelo chá e pelos biscoitos e... e passe bem!"

E dito isso, ela se foi, deixando Ravena sozinha.

Com os pensamentos em turbulência, a heroína suspirou fundo e, quando percebeu, viu que já estava abrindo seu terceiro pacote de biscoitos. E ela só podia torcer para que a caixa durasse, pelo menos, até o fim do mês.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Tempo

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 8

*Tempo*

Se existe algo na vida que é realmente inevitável, este algo é a passagem do tempo.

O tempo passa, querendo ou não.

Os segundos viram minutos, que viram horas, que viram dias, semanas, meses e, quando percebemos, olhamos para trás e contemplamos o nosso passado.

Um passado que, às vezes, nem percebemos quando deixou de ser presente.

E os anos também passam.

Para uns, pode demorar uma tortuosa eternidade, enquanto que para outros pode passar num indolor e rápido piscar de olhos. Mas o que importa é que o tempo sempre passa, flui, voa, escoa por nossos dedos como a areia escoa pelo pequeno orifício de uma ampulheta.

E enquanto o tempo passa, as mudanças vão acontecendo.

Porque ninguém, ninguém mesmo, está livre das mudanças. E ninguém está livre do tempo.

Ravena não viu o tempo passar. Foram tantas as novidades, as mudanças e os acontecimentos que rodearam a vida da heroína aposentada que ela mal mal foi capaz de notar os dias voando pela sua janela.

Tudo começou quando ela entregou seu comunicador a Asa Noturna e pediu afastamento por tempo indeterminado da sua função de Titã. O líder não se opôs em nada, muito pelo contrário, Richard Grayson entendeu perfeitamente os motivos da jovem mulher e, mesmo não gostando muito de perder um membro tão importante da equipe como ela, a ajudou a se estabelecer no "mundo real", arrumando para Ravena uma identidade civil, uma casa e até mesmo um emprego. E assim, Ravena deixou os Titãs, a sua primeira e querida família, para proteger o seu filho, a sua nova e adorada família.

E enquanto ela lutava para se adaptar a esse novo mundo cheio de surpresas que é o mundo real, os seus amigos lutavam contra um inimigo invisível. Um inimigo que causou o fim dos heróis conhecidos como Titãs.

Muitos Titãs desapareceram ao longo dos anos. Havia meses em que nenhum deles sumia, e havia semanas em que quatro ou cinco heróis desapareciam de uma vez só, sem nunca deixar rastros ou pistas que pudessem levar ao verdadeiro culpado.

Quando restaram apenas oito deles, a Liga da Justiça resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica e fechar permanentemente todas as Torres Titãs que ainda estavam operantes. Sendo assim, cada herói foi obrigado a assumir uma nova identidade como civil e procurar viver uma vida normal. No entanto, isso não se mostrou suficiente, uma vez que, assim como aconteceu com Wally West, alguns Titãs aposentados também desapareceram.

E então, restaram apenas cinco deles

Victor Stone, que um dia fora Ciborgue, foi morar em Star City com um primo distante logo depois que Karen, a antiga Abelha e que também era a sua esposa, acabou desaparecendo.

Richard Grayson e Kory Anders foram obrigados a assumirem novas identidades civis. Casaram-se em segredo e se mudaram para a sombria e violenta cidade de Gotham. Algum tempo depois, Bruce Wayne sofreu um grave acidente e Richard resolveu assumir o uniforme que antes pertencera ao seu antigo mentor, tornando-se o novo Batman e mantendo viva a lenda do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Jenna West, depois de um tempo, voltou a entrar em contato com Ravena, que agora chamava-se Rachel Logan. As duas, que não conversavam desde o pequeno desentendimento na Torre Titã, que ocorrera há alguns anos atrás, resolveram fazer as pazes e passaram a morar juntas, dividindo um pequeno apartamento, o que Ravena não achou nem um pouco ruim, visto que ser mãe solteira era algo extremamente cansativo e desgastante, por mais que ela amasse o seu filho com todas as forças, e Jenna se mostrou muito prestativa, sempre ajudando a cuidar da pequena criança.

E por falar em Ravena, ela deu a luz numa bela e fresquinha tarde de outono. Seu filho, Mark Logan, em homenagem ao falecido pai de Garfield, nasceu um saudável menino de quase quatro quilos, cabelos tão amarelos quanto o sol, bochechas tão rosadas quanto um pêssego maduro e olhos tão azuis quanto o firmamento sem nuvens. E normal. Aparentemente tão normal e sem poderes quanto qualquer civil.

"Aquele idiota do Cooper! Se ele continuar com essas brincadeiras sem graça, eu vou ter uma boa conversa com a nossa supervisora!" Resmungando baixinho para si mesma, Ravena seguia seu caminho até o metrô da cidade, mal vendo a hora de chegar em casa. Já passava das onze da noite e as ruas estavam bastante desertas. Todas as quintas-feiras, ela dava aula na faculdade até o último horário, e todas as quintas-feiras ela também tinha que aguentar as incansáveis e insuportáveis cantadas de Morgan Cooper, um professor extremamente desagradável que adorava pegar no pé da heroína aposentada.

"Muito tarde para ficar passeando sozinha por aí, não acha, senhora Logan?" Ao ouvir a voz rouca e áspera, com certeza efeito do distorcedor de voz, ela estancou na hora, o tok-tok dos saltos batendo contra o chão parando instantaneamente. Seu rosto se virou na direção do som, seus olhos se apertando, como se procurassem enxergar alguma coisa naquela rua escura e mal iluminada.

Até que ele surgiu.

Imenso e imponente, como uma sombra poderosa que conseguia se destacar com facilidade do restante da escuridão.

E ela viu emergir da mais completa penumbra nada mais nada menos que o Batman.

"Sorte minha que o Cavaleiro de Gotham resolveu fazer uma ronda justamente aqui em Connecticut. Me considero salva." Disse sem emoção alguma, seus olhos, agora pretos por causa das lentes de contato, cravados na figura alta do herói. "Gostei do uniforme novo. É bem sombrio, no entanto acho que monocromático sempre foi mais o meu estilo do que o seu." O tédio presente na voz dela o fez esboçar um meio sorriso.

"Quer dizer que agora você está fazendo piadas? Quem diria!"

"Uma pessoa me ensinou uma vez que rir é melhor do que chorar. É um ensinamento que carrego no meu coração."

Ele sentiu a saudade e a tristeza nas palavras dela, e logo mudou de assunto. "Gostei do cabelo. Você sempre ficou bem com ele curto. E preto combinou com você."

"Obrigada." Sem nem prestar atenção, penteou suas mechas, agora curtas e tingidas de preto, com os dedos. "Mas não acho que você veio até aqui para elogiar o meu cabelo, não é? Gotham não está tão longe, mas ainda assim são uns bons quilômetros a serem percorridos."

"Direto ao ponto, vejo que não mudou nada."

"Apenas o necessário."

"Preciso conversar com você."

"Já não estamos conversando?"

"Aqui não é seguro." E com isso, ele se aproximou dela com rapidez, cobrindo-a com sua imensa capa negra.

E tudo o que Ravena pôde fazer foi suprimir um grito de surpresa assim que sentiu seus pés deixarem o asfalto.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Isso foi realmente necessário?" Perguntou um pouco tonta, se desprendendo dos braços dele, sentindo aliviada seus pés tocarem o chão de concreto. "Eu entendo que você queira conversar, mas precisava mesmo me trazer até o telhado de um prédio de quarenta andares?"

"Você já voou mais alto que isso."

"Richard, não me provoque."

"Você deveria me chamar de Batman, senhora Logan."

Ela bem que tentou, mas foi impossível resistir a vontade de rolar os olhos. "Nem nos seus sonhos mais selvagens, _garoto rodízio_."

Uma risada preencheu o ar seco daquela noite, o som soando estranho e arranhado por causa do distorcedor de voz. Tirando sua máscara, o herói deixou seu rosto completamente a mostra, bem como seus cabelos, que voltaram a ser bem curtinhos. "Senti sua falta, Ravena."

Ela sorriu ao escutar as palavras dele, aproximando-se e o envolvendo num rápido, porém aconchegante e carinhoso abraço. "Eu também senti sua falta, Richard."

"Sabe, meu nome agora é Davis. Eu precisei assumir outra identidade quando me mudei para Gotham. Richard Grayson estava muito batido."

"Por favor, Richard!" Respondeu Ravena, extremamente entediada. "Você é Richard e ponto final."

"Está bem, está bem! Não vou discutir com você."

"Acho bom! Você sabe que nunca conseguiu me vencer numa discussão."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, contrariado. "Isso não é verdade." A pequena mulher apenas cruzou os braços, e ele logo ergueu as mãos, num gesto de rendição. "Está bem, você venceu."

"Bom. Sobre o que quer conversar?"

Richard sorriu de leve, sentando-se no parapeito, seus olhos azuis absorvendo a vista da cidade grande à noite. "Alguém aqui parece apressada..."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã de manhã, e também tenho um filho de cinco anos me esperando em casa."

"Jenna não está cuidando dele? Achei que ela estivesse morando com você e o Mark..."

"Ela mora sim conosco, mas não é a babá dele, muito menos a mãe. Não posso negar que ela me ajuda bastante, e que ela e o Mark se dão muito bem, mas não gosto de abusar da boa vontade dela."

Ele assentiu de leve, olhando-a de relance enquanto que ela se ajeitava e se sentava ao lado dele no parapeito. "Eu encontrei uma coisa, Ravena."

A mulher sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Havia alguma coisa no tom de voz dele que a deixou um tanto quanto aflita. E preocupada. Muito preocupada.

"O quê? O que você encontrou?"

"Isto aqui."

O objeto que Richard a entregou a fez prender a respiração na hora. Ele era pequeno e leve, um disco de metal preto e laranja. Um disco explosivo com uma insígnia em formato de S que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Onde você achou isto?" Perguntou devagar, o pequeno objeto rolando de uma mão para outra, seus olhos atônitos.

"Star City, três dias atrás."

"Star City?" Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se, de repente, estranhamente nauseada.

"Victor desapareceu. Encontrei isso na casa dele quando fui investigar o sumiço."

Levando uma mão à boca, conseguiu evitar um grito de horror, seu corpo trêmulo. "Não, não pode ser! Victor não pode ter sumido, Richard! Por Azar! Isso não pode ser verdade!"

"Sinto muito, Ravena..." O herói suspirou fundo, seus olhos endurecidos pela dor. "Somos apenas quatro agora."

A heroína aposentada apertou o disco com força. "_Ele_ estava brincando com a gente... todos esses anos... era _ele_ mesmo, não era?" Sua voz estava embargada de amargura e sofrimento, e Richard sentiu seu coração despencar por ela. "E _ele_ deixou uma pista. _Ele_ nunca deixou uma pista antes... maldito..."

"Não, ele nunca deixou mesmo. Essa foi a primeira."

Ravena assentiu em silêncio, devolvendo a ele o pequeno disco metálico, limpando suas mãos na roupa como se aquele objeto fosse algo sujo e asqueroso.

E talvez, até fosse mesmo.

"Por quê? Por que deixar uma pista agora quando não sobrou mais ninguém para levar?"

"Eu não sei, Ravena. Mas acho que foi um aviso. Um aviso para... nós que restamos." Cansado, correu as mãos enluvadas pelo cabelo negro. "Algo me diz que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer. Alguma coisa grande... e eu não sei se estamos preparados para o que virá. Eu não sei o que ele fez com os Titãs que capturou ao longo dos anos, muito menos sei onde eles estão sendo mantidos. Eu não sei o que ele planeja, mas com certeza não pode ser nada bom."

"Claro que não pode ser nada bom! É de Slade que estamos falando!"

Meneando a cabeça, Richard ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensativo. "Esse disco não foi tudo o que eu encontrei." Ela o encarou, seu olhar inquisitivo, e Richard precisou respirar fundo antes de prosseguir. "Havia uma digital no disco. Apenas uma. E eu acho que ela foi plantada de propósito. Acho que... ele queria que eu encontrasse essa digital... por algum motivo."

"E você sabe a quem ela pertence?"

"Sei."

"Quem? Quem, Richard?"

"Logan."

"Logan?"

"Logan."

"Tipo Garfield Logan?"

"Exatamente." Ela fechou os olhos com força, suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto um soluço violento se formava em sua garganta. "Richard..." Sussurrou com o que restava da sua voz. "Será que você poderia me dar uma carona até em casa, por favor. Eu não es-estou... m-me sentindo bem."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Seu corpo estava entorpecido, quase que anestesiado. E de tão letárgica que estava se sentindo, mal percebeu quando Richard a deixou bem na varanda do seu apartamento.

E aquela mesma letargia a acompanhou até a hora em que deitou na cama, seus sapatos abandonando seus pés cansados, seu corpo se encolhendo sobre o colchão, seus braços abraçando seus joelhos e lágrimas amargas molhando seu travesseiro.

E ela nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa.

"Mamãe...?"

A fala sonolenta e dengosa seguida pela suave batida na porta entreaberta a fez engolir o choro iminente e se levantar num susto, seus olhos aflitos encarando a pequena figura que acabava de entrar no quarto.

"Mamãe? Você tá bem?"

"Mark? Por que está acordado, meu amor?"

"Eu tive um sonho ruim..." Ela ouviu o menino fungar de leve e coçar o olho com uma mão, enquanto que a outra apertava com força uma almofada.

"Você quer dormir com a mamãe?"

"Eu quero..." Ele balançou a cabeça com força, seus cachinhos loiros oscilando com o movimento. Correndo em direção a cama, pulou sobre o colchão e se aninhou no colo da sua mãe, sorrindo ao se sentir extremamente protegido.

Afinal, o homem mau do seu sonho, aquele que usava uma máscara feia preta e laranja, nunca o faria mal enquanto ele estivesse no colo da sua mãe, são e salvo.

Mal sabia o pequeno que, naquela mesma noite, aquele mesmo homem também assombrou os sonhos de Ravena, transformando-os num pesadelo terrível.

Um pesadelo que muito em breve se tornaria realidade.

E ela sabia muito bem disso.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Sonhos

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 9

*Sonhos*

Era aquele mesmo sonho de novo.

O mesmo sonho de sempre.

Um sonho que ela até mesmo já tinha decorado. Passo a passo, acontecimento por acontecimento.

Um sonho que a atormentava sempre que fechava as pálpebras e se rendia aos apelos do sono.

Ela nunca conseguia enxergar nada além de um negrume intenso, mas tão intenso que lhe doíam os olhos. Uma escuridão tão profunda quanto era o fundo de um abismo, tão densa e imponente que ela tinha certeza que luz alguma jamais seria capaz de destruí-la, visto que qualquer tentativa de luminosidade seria abocanhada inclementemente pelas sombras ferozes.

No entanto, a falta de visão não era de todo ruim, porque permitia que seus outros sentidos se intensificassem um pouco mais, e a sua percepção do ambiente amplificava.

Primeiro, havia o cheiro, um cheiro bem característico de água salgada que assaltava suas narinas com força, fazendo seus olhos violetas lacrimejarem com infinitas lágrimas que nunca pareciam cair.

Segundo, havia aquela sensação de molhado e de estar rodeada por uma quantidade absurda de... água?

Sim, provavelmente água.

Uma água fria, mas tão fria que mais parecia que o seu corpo estava sendo perfurado sem piedade por milhares de agulhas bem fininhas e doloridas, seus braços, pernas, músculos, tudo ficando dormente, entorpecido.

Mas o frio congelante não era tudo o que ela conseguia sentir. Porque ela também sentia calor, um calor anormal e perigoso, como se houvesse algo bem próximo dela que... que estava pegando fogo. E ela sabia, sabia que, mesmo não sendo capaz de se recordar de nada do que acontecera na hora da explosão do jato titã, aquele sonho corriqueiro era uma forma do seu subconsciente tentar lhe dizer alguma coisa, como uma mensagem.

Uma mensagem criptografada cujo verdadeiro sentido ela ainda não conseguira nem decifrar e nem compreender.

Mas, assim como ela sabia disso, sabia também que muito em breve começaria a ouvir... porque ela já conhecia aquele sonho de cor e já sabia tudo o que iria acontecer.

E, como esperado, ela realmente começou a ouvir.

A princípio, seus ouvidos conseguiam captar apenas o barulho da água batendo contra seu corpo, pequeninas ondas quebrando de forma suave, muito diferente da violência mostrada quando quebravam na costa. E então, também começava a ouvir o barulho de vozes.

Ou melhor, de uma única voz.

A voz dele. Garfield.

Ela o escutava gritar, exclamar, falar. O escutava respirar fundo, com dificuldade, mas também o escutava lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem e que ele daria um jeito de tirar os dois dali.

Se ao menos ele soubesse...

Bem, mas o que importa é que ela já estava até se preparando para acordar, afinal aquele sonho sempre terminava ali, e as palavras otimistas dele a perseguiam pelo resto do dia, exaustivamente, assim como a memória da voz dele lhe fazia queimar o peito de tanta saudade.

Todavia, ao contrário das expectativas dela, dessa vez o sonho não terminou ali.

Ele prosseguiu.

Um barulho estranho chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela, assustada, conseguiu ouvir outras vozes além da de Garfield. Vozes que rapidamente abafaram a do seu amado esposo.

Vozes desconhecidas.

Ou, pelo menos, a maioria delas, já que uma dessas vozes que, de repente, monopolizaram a sua atenção, pertencia a alguém já bastante conhecido por ela, mas sobre o qual não tinha mais notícias há muitos e muitos anos.

Tremendo, ela tentou enxergar. Mas sua tentativa foi em vão, frustrada, e ela permaneceu cega e imóvel, apenas absorvendo passivamente os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Se esforçou para mover o seu corpo, mas foi tudo inútil.

E a voz, uma voz masculina, vil e torpe, fria como o gelo fino e traiçoeira como uma serpente venenosa, cortava seus ouvidos como uma navalha afiada.

Ela odiava aquela voz.

Assim como odiava o dono dela.

"_O titã verde servirá por agora... vamos levar apenas ele._" As palavras pareciam dançar ao redor do seu corpo paralisado, caçoando da sua impotência perante a situação inédita. E ela queria chorar, gritar, urrar, rugir com todas as forças que Azar podia lhe conceder. Mas não conseguia fazer nada. Nada mesmo. "_Deixem a bruxa na praia, quero que os outros titãs a encontrem._" Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar mais rápida, mais rápida, e mais e mais rápida a cada segundo que se passava sofrivelmente. Por um momento, achou até que estivesse hiperventilando, à beira de um ataque cardíaco ou coisa pior. Ela estava com medo, um medo tão grande que chegava a ser irracional. "_A minha aniversariante favorita deve ficar por último. Afinal, todo espetáculo precisa de um espectador... e ela será um desses poucos privilegiados..._"

Seus olhos se escancararam na hora, assim como a sua boca, e a quantidade de ar que preencheu seus pulmões na hora em que começou a aspirar foi tanta que eles quase explodiram. Inspirando e expirando com dificuldade, seu corpo se moveu agitado sobre a cama, seu coração palpitante e suas mãos trêmulas e suadas.

Lutando desesperada contra os lençóis, nem percebeu quando sua mão passou por sobre o criado mudo e derrubou um porta-retratos de imã no chão, as fotos, uma dela abraçada com Garfield, e a outra, do rosto sorridente – e banguela – de Mark, tirada no dia em que os dentinhos da frente caíram, tombando no chão do quarto, o baque surdo de metal batendo contra a madeira do piso fazendo a criança que tinha dormido junto com ela naquela noite acordar assustada.

"Mamãe! O que foi isso?" Perguntou o menino, seus olhos azuis refletindo um misto de sonolência e aflição.

Ravena permitiu que um suspiro trêmulo e entrecortado lhe escapasse, um suspiro que custou a deixar seus lábios ressecados, sua boca seca e sedenta tornando difícil a articulação de palavras. Tentando mascarar seu susto e nervosismo devido ao pesadelo, forçou um sorriso e afagou a cabeça loira da criança.

"Mamãe foi um pouquinho desastrada, meu amor... mas está tudo bem." Gentil, plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça do seu filho, seus olhos correndo até o relógio-despertador que ficava sobre o criado e se arregalando um pouco quando viu o horário.

Cinco e meia da manhã.

"Está muito cedo, ainda, Mark... volte a dormir, tá bom?" Murmurou carinhosa, seus dedos percorrendo mimosos o rosto do menino, que voltou a fechar os olhos, adormecendo mais uma vez em questão de poucos minutos.

Esgotada, deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, suas mechas tingidas de preto espalhadas sobre a fronha de cetim. Mas, apesar da exaustão, ela estava muito agitada para dormir e, por isso, se levantou da cama e resolveu ir lavar o rosto no banheiro, apenas para suspirar cansada ao ver o seu reflexo no espelho, seus olhos vermelhos e irritados.

Ela tinha se esquecido de tirar a maldita lente de contato antes de dormir.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Bom dia, Rae! Não te vi chegar ontem à noite! O que houve? Ficou presa no trabalho até tarde?" Voltando do seu _jogging_ matinal, Jinx dirigiu a pergunta a Ravena, que estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, uma xícara de chá bem a sua frente, seu olhar perdido no nada absoluto. A testa suada por causa da corrida se enrugou levemente, sobrancelhas franzindo ao notar que a titã aposentada nem pareceu escutar o que a ex-vilã tinha dito. "Rae? Tá tudo bem?" Desfazendo seu rabo de cavalo, deixando seus cabelos, que um dia foram bem rosinhas, mas que agora estavam tingidos de castanho claro, escorrerem livres por suas costas, Jinx pousou uma mão de leve sobre o ombro da sua amiga, que arregalou os olhos na hora, pulando da cadeira. "Opa! Sou eu, Rae! Não precisa se assustar tanto!"

Levando uma mão no peito, Ravena encarou a outra mulher brevemente, virando o rosto para o lado logo em seguida, mas não antes de Jinx notar a agonia que assombrava os seus olhos.

"Não me assustei." Sua voz ressoou neutra, emoções contidas à força.

Jenna tinha uma expressão cética, mas que logo foi quebrada por um meio sorriso que começou a crepitar em seus lábios. "Não se assustou? Tá bom... conta outra, Rae!"

"Eu não me assustei. Ponto final."

"Tá! E o que foi tudo isso, então? Me diz!"

"Eu estou apenas um pouco... inquieta."

"Inquieta?"

"Inquieta."

Dando de ombros, Jenna abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de suco e se servindo. "Se você diz... Mas então, por que demorou tanto ontem à noite? Eu sei que você tem que dar aula até o último horário nas quintas, mas mesmo assim... você demorou demais! Já estava preocupada."

Ravena, mais calma, se sentou de novo, levando a xícara à boca e fazendo uma careta ao perceber que o chá já estava frio. "Eu tive um... um..." E então, tudo a atingiu de uma vez só. Sua conversa com Richard, o sumiço de Victor, o disco metálico com a marca de Slade, a prova de que o vilão estava mesmo envolvido com o desaparecimento dos titãs ao longo dos anos, a digital de Garfield e... e aquele sonho, pesadelo, ou o que quer que aquilo tenha sido. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, pensativa.

"_Preciso conversar com você."_

"_Já não estamos conversando?"_

"_Aqui não é seguro."_

As palavras de Richard se repetiam em sua mente._ Aqui não é seguro. Não é seguro. Não é seguro..._ E ela, que até então estava pensando em contar a Jenna sobre o que acontecera, fechou a boca, seus lábios selados. Por algum motivo, sabia que a sua casa também não era o lugar mais apropriado para falar sobre aquilo com Jinx.

O assunto deveria esperar.

"Eu tive um pequeno contratempo..."

Jinx franziu o cenho, mãos na cintura. "Espero que esse seu contratempo não tenha sido culpa daquele idiota do... como é mesmo o nome daquele babaca?"

"Cooper." Ravena respondeu com tédio, seus olhos quase rolando os olhos.

"Esse mesmo! Por acaso ele continua te atazanando? Sabe, Rae! Eu acho que você deveria fazer uma queixa na direção! Ele é muito abusado e não tem noção do que é agir como um profissional de verdade! E você já disse pra ele que você é casada? Porque, sério! Ele tem que se tocar de alguma forma!"

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios da ex-titã, a sensação ruim no seu peito diminuindo cada vez mais que escutava a tagarelice incessante da sua amiga. Mesmo sem saber, Jinx sempre a fazia se sentir melhor.

"... e se você quiser, eu poderia me disfarçar de homem e aparecer lá na faculdade falando que era o seu marido. Tipo, colocar um bigode, uma roupa mais largar... talvez usar um boné para esconder meu cabelo... e... caramba! Olha só a hora! Tenho que tomar banho pra ir pra agência! Você sai que horas?"

"Hum, o quê?"

"Nossa, Ravena! Mas você tá muito desatenta hoje, hein! Esse seu contratempo deve ter sido barra pesada mesmo pra te deixar desligada assim!" Enfiando uma torrada na boca, mastigou com rapidez. "Eu perguntei que horas que você vai sair?"

"Ah, me desculpe, Jenna... vou levar o Mark na escolinha e depois vou direto para a faculdade. Hoje tem reunião de professores até mais tarde... então..."

"Já sei, já sei! Eu pego ele na escola quando sair do serviço!"

"Obrigada."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

O dia, ao contrário do que ela esperava, passou rápido. As aulas a mantiveram ocupada tanto pela manhã quanto pelo período da tarde e, como a semana seguinte seria de provas, alunos começaram a chover na sua sala para tirarem dúvidas a respeito da matéria. E ela não conseguia entender como existiam pessoas que consideravam Literatura e Gramática matérias difíceis.

A reunião de professores, graças a Azar, terminou mais cedo do que o previsto e, aparentemente, Morgan Cooper tinha amanhecido com uma gripe daquelas, logo, não pôde ir dar aula. E Ravena tinha que admitir que até se sentiu muito tentada a fazer a famosa e infame "dança da vitória" que Garfield costumava fazer de vez em quando. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o repentino mal-estar do sujeito, mas qualquer minuto que passava sem ver a cara insuportável dele já era uma vitória para ela.

"Boa tarde, senhora Logan!" Disse, educado como sempre, o idoso porteiro do prédio.

"Acho que agora é boa noite, Randy! Afinal, já passou das seis!" Respondeu gentil, observando o relógio de parede que ficava na portaria. "E eu já disse para me chamar só de Rachel!"

"Como quiser, senhora Logan." Ela balançou a cabeça, rolando os olhos, e seguiu seu caminho até o elevador, não vendo a hora de chegar em casa e tomar um banho bem quente.

As portas duplas se abriram assim que o visor indicou que já havia chegado no quinto andar e, sem perder tempo, saiu apressada, caminhando pelo corredor, seu salto alto batendo forte contra o piso, o barulho surdo ecoando pelas paredes.

E então, com chaves em mãos, ela parou de frente para a porta do apartamento.

A porta que não estava trancada.

E Ravena sabia muito bem que Jenna nunca, nunca mesmo deixava a porta destrancada.

Apreensiva, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e a girou devagar, empurrando a porta de madeira com cuidado, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. Entrando sorrateiramente na sala, tirou os sapatos e os colocou silenciosamente no canto, bem como sua bolsa.

A luz estava acesa, e ela sabia que, pelo horário, Jenna e Mark já deveriam estar em casa. Mas estava tudo silencioso demais, calmo demais, quieto demais. E ela tinha certeza que algo ali não estava certo.

"Jen..." Sussurrou, olhando preocupada ao seu redor. "Jen, você tá aí?" Tentou mais uma vez, sussurrando um pouco mais alto. Mas ninguém a respondeu... e a sua aflição aumentou umas dez vezes.

Seus dedos finos e compridos, ligeiramente trêmulos, pentearam suas mechas negras, enquanto que seu coração parecia chacoalhar em seu peito, de tão rápido que batia. Esforçando-se para ignorar o medo e pavor crescentes, deixou a sala e passou a andar pelo corredor, seus passos pequenos e cautelosos. Atenta, foi olhando de quarto em quarto, cômodo em cômodo, mas não encontrou nada. E nem ninguém.

Com o coração na boca e uma sensação terrível lhe embrulhando o estômago, chegou até o seu quarto.

Foi quando ouviu alguma coisa. Um som baixinho e estremecido, como de uma respiração. Mas antes que pudesse virar seu corpo para poder ver o que estava acontecendo, antes que pudesse descobrir quem estava ali com ela, ela foi derrubada com força no chão, ar escapando dos seus pulmões no momento em suas costas bateram contra o piso, o impacto lhe causando dor e fazendo seus olhos se fecharem por um instante. Sentiu um corpo se posicionar sobre o seu próprio, mãos agarrando com firmeza seus pulsos, joelhos pressionados dolorosamente contra suas pernas. Tentou se mover, mas descobriu-se imobilizada. E então, abriu os olhos.

O cabelo loiro, as belas e delicadas feições, a tez pálida e as bochechas levemente rosadas do homem que estava sobre ela com certeza teriam chamado a sua atenção. Mas não chamaram.

Porque, no momento em que seus olhos se abriram, tudo o que ela conseguia enxergar eram aqueles enormes olhos verdes que pareciam violentá-la, queimá-la, devorá-la, consumi-la completa e ferozmente, gananciosos e famintos.

Ela tentou lutar contra o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas foi tudo em vão. A sua consciência começou a se esvair, seu corpo foi ficando cansado demais, suas pálpebras, pesadas demais. E ela nem sequer percebeu quando perdeu o controle sobre si mesma. Muito menos percebeu quando Jericó, agora dentro do corpo dela, se ergueu do chão e deixou o apartamento, andando.

"Boa noite, senhora Logan! Mal chegou e já vai sair?" E quando ela nada disse, o velho porteiro Randy apenas deu de ombros, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que ela estava descalça. "Senhora Logan, seus sapatos!" Ele gritou, preocupado. Mas, por algum motivo, a mulher nem lhe deu confiança, e continuou a andar, seus pés se sujando na rua, um brilho verde se formando por trás das lentes de contato pretas.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Verde

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 10

*Verde*

A primeira coisa da qual ela ficou ciente quando despertou era de como tudo estava escuro. Muito escuro. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não viam nada além de uma escuridão fria e avassaladora. Aos poucos, seus outros sentidos foram voltando, seu corpo se recuperando daquele estado anormal de letargia ao qual ela fora forçada. Sentiu algo pesado sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo-a, e logo percebeu que era aquilo a causa da escuridão. Havia um capuz sobre sua cabeça, um pesado e enorme capuz tapando completamente a sua visão, privando-a da luz e impedindo-a de descobrir aonde estava. Suas mãos e seus braços começaram a latejar de dor e ela tentou movê-los, mas não conseguiu. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados nas costas, presos por algo metálico, frio, provavelmente uma algema bem firme. Seu corpo começou a sentir frio também, e ela percebeu que estava sentada numa cadeira que também deveria ser de metal.

E então, sentiu a dor. Uma dor causticante, pulsante e terrível que fazia sua cabeça inteira latejar. Engolindo com dificuldade, sentiu algo mais viscoso que água escorrer bem no meio da sua testa, e ela se perguntou mentalmente se, em algum momento, havia batido a cabeça e começado a sangrar.

Mas ela não se lembrava de quase nada, com exceção daqueles olhos. Olhos verdes, perigosos e enigmáticos.

Jericó.

O mesmo Jericó que havia desaparecido há cerca de quatro anos atrás, na mesma semana que Hot Spot e Gnark desapareceram. O mesmo Jericó que fora o nono titã a sumir.

E agora ele tinha aparecido na casa dela, ou melhor, a invadido, apenas para usar os seus poderes contra Ravena e levá-la para... para qualquer que fosse o lugar onde ela estava agora.

E ela não fazia a menor ideia do porquê um titã iria querer atacá-la. Muito menos capturá-la.

Mas ele o tinha feito. E ela tinha mesmo sido capturada.

O barulho agudo e ligeiramente irritante de uma pesada porta de ferro se abrindo chamou a sua atenção, e ela balançou um pouco a cabeça, zonza, um suspiro escapando de seus lábios secos pela falta de água. E ouviu passos, passos fortes e pesados se aproximando. Alguém estava ali com ela, botas de exército batendo firmes no chão.

"Então, vejamos o que temos aqui..." A voz que pareceu ecoar pelas paredes lhe causou um desconforto enorme, seus olhos se escancarando na hora em que o som atravessou o grosso tecido que cobria a sua cabeça e finalmente alcançou os seus ouvidos. Ela conhecia aquela voz. E muito bem, por sinal. Ela era familiar, dolorosamente familiar e, por um momento, Ravena pensou estar alucinando.

Não. Não poderia ser... a voz dele.

"...Rachel Logan." O ouviu dizer, seu tom seco, neutro e até com um pouco de tédio. No entanto, não havia nenhum sinal de reconhecimento diante do sobrenome.

O sobrenome dele.

Mas não. Não poderia ser... ele.

Ela deveria sim estar alucinando, provavelmente deve ter batido a cabeça e agora estava ouvindo coisas.

Provavelmente...

O som de papéis sendo folheados chegou ao seu ouvido e ela imaginou que o homem estivesse lendo algum arquivo com informações a respeito dela. "Ou eu deveria te chamar de Ravena? Afinal, esse é o seu nome de verdade, não é? Ou pelo menos, era antes de se aposentar do seu cargo de... heroína." Ele fez uma curta pausa, mas logo prosseguiu. "Poderes empáticos, magia, teletransporte, telecinese, descendência demoníaca, campo de força, cura, projeção astral, levitação, e a lista não para de crescer. Incrível." Entretanto, ele não parecia achar nada tão incrível assim. "Pelo que diz aqui você não usa seus poderes há um bom tempo, mas... sabe como é, né! Não gosto de correr riscos desnecessários. Então... tive que tomar certas precauções."

Ela ergueu a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, mas era impossível enxergar alguma coisa.

"Peguei o seu chakra emprestado. É esse o nome da pedrinha que ficava na sua testa, não é?" Ele abafou uma curta risada, e ela prendeu a respiração. Era por isso então que a sua cabeça estava doendo tanto... aquele homem tinha arrancado o seu chakra. "Estava bem fincado na sua pele... acho até que o machucado vai deixar uma cicatriz... mas nada que uma franja não resolva." Ele disse com acentuado desdém, e ela bufou, cerrando os punhos.

Maldito.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou devagar, com dificuldade, suas palavras arranhadas sendo abafadas pelo capuz pesado.

"Desculpa, gata. Não estou aqui para responder suas perguntas."

Ela se sentiu incomodada com o termo usado por ele, mas procurou se recompor o mais rápido que pôde. "Então por que está aqui? Eu sei que deve ter um extenso arquivo com informações a meu respeito bem na sua mão... e acredite, eu já sei de tudo o que está escrito aí... não preciso que um cretino como você fique lendo pra mim enquanto se gaba de ter me mutilado."

Ela ouviu o som de metal sendo arrastado no chão e sabia que ele provavelmente estava puxando uma cadeira para se sentar. "Nervosinha, hein! Mas se eu fosse você, moça, tomaria cuidado com essa língua afiada! Você pode acabar se cortando com ela."

"Não me lembro de ter pedido nenhum conselho, muito menos seu." Seus olhos queimaram de raiva, sua vontade de castrar aquele sujeitinho abusado aumentando a cada minuto que se passava. "Agora, por que eu estou aqui? Por que estou vendada? O que querem comigo?"

Por um instante, ela não ouviu nada, nenhum som, nenhuma voz, nenhum ruído. E então, sentiu uma mão sobre sua cabeça, o capuz sendo arrancado com tanta força e de um modo tão abrupto que ela não teve como não deixar escapar um grito de surpresa e de dor. Seus olhos se fecharam com força, a luminosidade da sala ferindo-os sem piedade. Abaixando a cabeça, se mexeu na cadeira, seus pulsos se machucando sempre que friccionavam com o metal da algema.

E então, ela abriu os olhos bem devagar.

A sala era pequena, uma mesa de metal a sua frente, paredes escuras, uma porta de ferro. De relance, viu um movimento com o canto do olho e virou o rosto para encarar o seu misterioso interrogador.

E no exato momento em que pousou seus olhos sobre ele, sentiu seu mundo desabar.

A semelhança era inquestionável.

A pele verde, o cabelo verde, os olhos verdes. O mesmo corpo alto e musculoso, os mesmos ombros largos, as mesmas feições do rosto.

Era ele.

Garfield.

Era ele quem estava ali, na frente dela, falando, rindo, tratando-a como se ele não fizesse a menor ideia de quem ela era... ou de quem poderia ser. Conversando com ela como se ela fosse uma completa estranha. E o pior, como se eles não estivessem mais do mesmo lado, mas sim, de lados opostos.

Boquiaberta, ela começou a notar as mudanças. O cabelo dele estava mais curto do que nunca, quase que raspado, seus olhos estavam mais frios e o sorriso no seu rosto estava mais perverso do que jamais fora. Mas nenhuma das mudanças observadas chamou tanto a atenção de Ravena quanto a roupa que ele trajava.

Um uniforme preto e laranja muito familiar.

E foi impossível não sentir o gosto amargo de bile na boca.

"Melhor agora?" Seu tom foi zombeteiro, e o meio sorriso maldoso que surgiu nos lábios dele a fez se arrepiar de pavor. "O quê? Nunca viu um cara verde antes?" Perguntou, observando a expressão no rosto dela, um misto de espanto e puro pânico.

Mas Ravena não conseguia respondê-lo, não conseguia mais encontrar palavras, não conseguia nem pensar direito. Não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada além de olhá-lo.

Ela estava horrorizada.

A porta de ferro se abriu mais uma vez, e ela sentiu sua respiração se acelerar ao ver Slade entrar calmamente no cômodo, seu estômago se revirando e revirando sem parar. E ela sabia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

Aquilo não podia ser real. Não podia... não podia...

Ela estava alucinando. Só podia estar alucinando. Tinha que estar alucinando.

"Vejo que a minha convidada de honra já despertou." A voz era igualzinha a que ela se lembrava, cheia de malícia, zombaria e perversidade. "Número Sete, está dispensado. Pode voltar ao seu treinamento. Faço questão de cuidar eu mesmo da nossa bela visitante."

O homem esverdeado curvou a cabeça para frente, numa reverência curta, porém extremamente submissa, e Ravena se sentiu forçada a engolir o vômito. "Sim, senhor."

"Então, minha aniversariante favorita." Disse assim que que ficou a sós com Ravena, um sorriso macabro por trás da máscara. "O que achou? Gostou da surpresa?" Ele riu, uma risada fria e pavorosa, debochada, circulando a figura pálida da ex-heroína com passos curtos e vagarosos, assim como um predador rodeia a sua presa. "Espero que sim, afinal, fiz questão de que a sua recepção no meu Quartel General fosse algo... inesquecível. E, pela sua cara, tenho certeza que foi, no mínimo, interessante."

Não, ela não estava alucinando.

Ela estava no inferno.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Ajustes

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 11

*Ajustes*

Ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficou ali, emudecida, apenas olhando apavorada e descrente para o homem alto e mascarado que estava bem a sua frente. Seus olhos ardiam, sua garganta queimava sofrivelmente, sua boca, apesar de aberta, mantinha aprisionado um grito do mais puro horror e da mais avassaladora fúria, e seu corpo todo tremia... de ódio e também de medo.

"Então, me diga... o que você achou desse breve _reencontro_? Emocionante, não?" A malícia e a crueldade presentes nas palavras dele atingiram Ravena com força, e ela se sentiu nauseada pela situação em que se encontrava. "Afinal, fazem o quê? Quase seis anos que você não o via, não é mesmo? Bem, eu não sei ao certo, nunca fui bom em me lembrar de datas, mas tenho certeza que você sabe até os minutos."

"O quê... o que você fez com ele?" Ela se forçou a engolir o máximo de saliva que conseguiu para umedecer a garganta antes de falar, mas, mesmo assim, o som pareceu raspar dolorosamente na garganta dela, a voz saindo rouca, rasgada e falhada. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu estômago doer, ao mesmo tempo em que notou que algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar no cantinho dos seus olhos.

Ela bem que queria, mas não iria chorar.

Não daria essa satisfação ao monstro.

O silêncio dele a deixou irritada, e ela sabia muito bem que havia um sorriso bizarro e distorcido por trás daquela máscara medonha. Ele com certeza estava se divertindo, e muito, com o sofrimento dela... e isso só fazia a sua repulsa pelo vilão aumentar. "Me responda, Slade. O que você fez com ele?" Sua voz soou firme dessa vez, no entanto foi traída pelos espasmos violentos com os quais seus ombros sacudiram.

Cruzando os braços, Slade ergueu o queixo, deixando escapar uma curta e debochada risada. E ela sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. "Ora, ora, Ravena... o que você acha que eu fiz? Apenas alguns... ajustes. Ou talvez, vários."

"Ajustes?" A heroína aposentada se sentiu tonta, sua cabeça rodando sem parar. Uma dor sufocante dominou o seu peito, um aperto crescente no seu coração. Uma fisgada de medo e terror a atingiu de repente e ela precisou lutar com o que ainda lhe restava de forças para impedir um soluço choroso.

Mas ela se controlou e não chorou.

Nunca daria essa satisfação ao monstro.

"Ajustes, reprogramação, lavagem cerebral, chame do que quiser, sinceramente, eu não me importo." Ravena apertou os olhos, encarando-o furiosa, um filete de sangue ainda escorrendo do meio da sua testa, sujando de vermelho vivo aquele rosto pálido. Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, queria amaldiçoá-lo pela eternidade, mas o nó que se formou em sua garganta não deixou palavra alguma ganhar a liberdade e escapar por aqueles lábios ressecados. "E que cara feia é essa, aniversariante? Por acaso não achou que eu fosse ficar de braços cruzados durante todos os anos em que estive desaparecido, achou? Eu estava apenas ganhando tempo... e fazendo algumas pesquisas." Devagar, ele se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro, sempre a vigiando. "Devo confessar que vocês me deram muito trabalho... vocês, titãs, são criaturas bastante peculiares. Cada um tem suas particularidades, uma certa fisiologia, um determinado poder... e descobrir uma forma de controlar cada um de vocês foi algo que me tomou mais tempo do que eu sequer poderia imaginar. Mas, como dizem, paciência é uma virtude, não é mesmo? E com muita paciência eu finalmente consegui construir e organizar o meu exército. Poderoso e extremamente leal. Perfeito e invencível."

"Você é um monstro, Slade. DESGRAÇADO!" Nervosa, começou a lutar contra as algemas, seus pulsos já feridos e seus braços dormentes. Com um grito estrangulado, balançou o seu corpo sobre a cadeira, apenas para perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, batendo a cabeça, a pancada fazendo a dor que já estava sentindo ficar quase que insuportável. Atordoada, nem percebeu quando o vilão se aproximou, e Ravena não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas quando sentiu uma mão puxar seus cabelos com violência, levantando seu corpo e sentando-o na cadeira mais uma vez.

"Acho melhor você se comportar." Ele sibilou com acentuada malícia, seu rosto mascarado bem próximo ao dela, dedos metálicos apertando com força o queixo da mulher.

"E pra que eu vou fazer o que você me pede, hein?" Com dificuldade, retrucou, sua mandíbula dolorida por causa do aperto forte dele. "Aposto que daqui a pouco vai fazer os mesmos _ajustes_ em mim, não é? Vai me transformar numa maldita escrava também, me reduzir a um... _número_, igual ao que fez com os outros titãs que você capturou durante esses anos todos!"

Um riso demente e insensível ecoou por aquela pequena sala, o som pavoroso fazendo o corpo dela estremecer, um frio desagradável lhe percorrendo a espinha. "Ravena, Ravena... você acha mesmo que está aqui para se tornar parte do meu exército? Tsk, tsk tsk... muito pelo contrário, minha cara! Muito pelo contrário..."

Com um movimento rápido e violento, ele largou o rosto dela, a cabeça da mulher sendo lançada com força para trás. Puxando a outra cadeira, se sentou bem de frente para ela, coluna ereta e peito estufado.

"Você está aqui para assistir."

"Assistir?" Ela odiou a forma como a palavra foi pronunciada, fraca e ofegante ao mesmo tempo, como um sopro de ar expulso às pressas do pulmão. Por mais que quisesse, não havia mais como tentar se fazer passar por forte. Assim como não era mais possível tentar ocultar as emoções que estava sentindo. "Assistir ao quê?"

"Ao maior espetáculo da Terra, é claro! O meu exército vai enfrentar a Liga da Justiça... e você vai ser um dos poucos felizardos que terá a honra de poder assistir a tudo de camarote." Ela estava petrificada, congelada diante daquela revelação, sufocada pela insanidade que parecia transbordar do vilão. Sua respiração parou abruptamente, seu sangue gelou em suas veias e seu coração começou a martelar tão forte e tão acelerado em seu peito que ela até mesmo chegou a pensar que Slade fosse capaz de escutar o barulho das batidas descompassadas. "Imagine como será maravilhoso... mestres contra discípulos, pais contra filhos, amigos contra amigos, _família contra família_..."

Seu estômago embrulhou na hora e a mulher foi obrigada mais uma vez a lutar contra a vontade súbita de vomitar, o gosto horrível de bile em sua boca se tornando insuportável.

"Seu plano irá falhar!" Ela ousou dizer assim que superou o choque e conseguiu encontrar palavras para respondê-lo, e ele fez um som semelhante a um escarro perante a resposta dela. "A Liga nunca irá lutar contra os Titãs!"

"Talvez... mas aqueles que um dia foram os _Titãs_ com certeza irão lutar contra a Liga. Eles sabem o que eu quero que eles saibam, eles fazem o que eu quero que eles façam, eles lutam contra quem eu quero que eles lutem... e eu te digo que eles vão enfrentar a Liga da Justiça... e vão vencer."

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, lágrimas se misturando ao sangue quase seco que havia escorrido do machucado em sua testa e sujado boa parte do seu rosto. "Não... a Liga vai... vai..."

"Vai o quê? Me impedir?" Ele riu grosso e alto, zombeteiro. "Ninguém pode me impedir, Ravena. E você sabe muito bem disso... você só não quer enxergar o que está bem diante dos seus olhos. Você só não quer aceitar o óbvio."

"A única coisa óbvia que consigo enxergar e aceitar é que você é louco!"

"Hn! Posso até ser... mas, definitivamente, sou um louco que irá vencer no final."

Havia alguma coisa nas palavras dele, na voz dele, no jeito dele que a deixou completamente arrepiada. Era um misto de loucura, crueldade e convicção, mas tanta convicção, que Ravena sentiu pânico. Se sentiu completamente sem esperanças. Abatida, fechou os olhos, algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto já muito cansado. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente e ela estremeceu ao sentir a mão fria dele sob seu queixo, erguendo-o, seus olhos miseráveis, avermelhados pelo choro, se encontrando com o único dele que a máscara deixava visível.

"Não fique triste, Gema de Trigon... como disse, você não será a única que terá o prazer e a honra de poder contemplar o maior espetáculo que a humanidade já viu. Você não estará sozinha..."

Ela, por sua vez, nada disse, uma expressão amarga se espalhando pelo seu rosto. _'Mas acho que foi um aviso. Um aviso para... nós que restamos.' _As palavras de Richard a atingiram subitamente, lembranças do último encontro que tivera com o primeiro parceiro e também sucessor do Batman inundando a sua mente. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ferindo-o e fazendo sangue brotar.

Aqueles que restaram...

… ela, Kory, Richard e Jenna. Os únicos Titãs que não haviam desaparecido ao longo dos anos. Os únicos Titãs... restantes.

Então, o memória de Jenna a fez pensar em Mark, e ela arregalou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. Jenna tinha ficado responsável por buscar o menino na escola... e se algo aconteceu a Jenna, se Slade já tinha colocado suas mãos nela, com certeza o vilão também tinha colocado as mãos na criança.

"Onde está o meu filho?" Perguntou firme, seu rosto endurecido por um misto de dor e fúria. O malfeitor ficou em silêncio, e ela, como se encontrasse forças do além, voltou a lutar contra as amarras que a impossibilitavam de se mover. "Onde ele está, Slade? O que fez com ele?"

"Não se preocupe, _querida_. O pequeno está bem." Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, o sarcasmo dele a deixando inquieta... e apavorada.

"Eu quero ver o meu filh-AHHH!" Ela gritou de surpresa e de dor quando ele se levantou da cadeira e a puxou sem cerimônias pelo braço, dedos metálicos cravando brutalmente na pele dela. Com rapidez, Slade ergueu o corpo da mulher, fazendo-a ficar de pé e arrastando-a até a porta.

"Agora chega de conversa! Está na hora de te levar até os seus... aposentos."

Lutando para não cair, Ravena se forçou a levantar a cabeça e manter seus olhos fixos no seu captor, suas pernas tão fracas que seus passos eram cambaleantes e incertos. "Eu já disse que quero ver o meu filho! O que você fez com ele?" Ela tentou mais uma vez, desesperada, mas a sua resposta foi um soco na boca do estômago, um golpe tão forte que a deixou completamente sem fôlego.

"E eu já disse que chega de conversa!" Ele emitiu algo que se assemelhava a um rugido, e ela, cega pela dor, nem conseguia mais prestar atenção no caminho pelo qual era conduzida.

Aflita e controlada por um desejo indescritível de ver e de poder proteger o seu filho, sentiu uma onda de calor tomar conta do seu corpo, como se ela fosse, de repente, preenchida por um poder sobrenatural que, há pouco, estava dormente, adormecido, apenas esperando o momento exato de despertar. Com um movimento brusco, empurrou Slade com os ombros, seu corpo se chocando com um parede na hora em que se percebeu livre das mãos dele. Trôpega, tentou correr, mas descobriu que mal podia andar... e caiu de joelhos. Sua visão clareou um pouco e ela notou um movimento com o canto dos olhos.

"Azarath Metrium Zinthos!"

Seus olhos brilharam por um momento, energia negra a envolvendo. E então, justo quando Ravena estava crente de que poderia sim usar seus poderes sem a presença do seu chakra, sua cabeça explodiu em dor, mas uma dor tão forte e aguda que a derrubou no chão, fazendo o seu corpo todo convulsionar com espasmos tão violentos e brutais que mais parecia que ela tinha sido eletrocutada.

E a última coisa que ela conseguiu escutar antes de apagar completamente foi a risada perversa de Slade.

E ela sabia...

... que estava tudo perdido.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Passado

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo se passa imediatamente após o capítulo 3 "Ataque", nos mostrando um pouco do que aconteceu após a explosão do Jato Titã. Ele é mais um flashback do que qualquer coisa, um pequeno interlúdio da nossa história que, nos capítulos seguintes, promete ficar um pouco mais centrada em Garfield.

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

Capítulo 12

*Passado*

_Há aproximadamente seis anos atrás..._

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu quando percebeu que a bolha de energia negra estava enfraquecendo foi a pressão. Uma pressão fortíssima contra todo o seu corpo, como se ele estivesse...

...submerso.

E, assim que o pensamento o atingiu, sentiu a força avassaladora da água contra o seu corpo. Todo ele.

Desesperado, se pôs a se debater, braços e pernas se movendo frenética e intensamente para que ele conseguisse alcançar a superfície, pulmões já queimando devido à súbita falta de ar. E, de tão aflito que estava, não conseguia nem pensar em assumir a forma de animal marinho, o que, certamente, teria lhe poupado um trabalho considerável.

A água estava demasiadamente fria, e ele até já podia sentir seus membros ficando um tanto quanto dormentes, sua pele verde assumindo um tom mais escuro, como se estivesse sendo queimada sem piedade pelo frio intenso. No entanto, apesar das dificuldades, o metamorfo se recusou a se entregar com tanta facilidade e continuou a se debater, seu rosto cada vez mais e mais próximo da superfície.

Até que a alcançou.

Com uma golfada imensa de ar, sua cabeça veio à tona, boca escancarada aspirando todo o ar que conseguia, nem ligando mais para a capacidade dos seus pulmões. Nervoso, passou a mão pelo rosto, esfregando-o, tentando clarear um pouco a sua visão e tirar, se possível, o excesso de água salgada dos olhos, que já estavam avermelhados e ardiam bastante. "Eles tentaram nos explodir!" Gritou, apavorado e descrente ao mesmo tempo, seu olhar cravado nos destroços do Jato Titã que afundavam a cerca de poucos metros de onde ele estava. "Alguém tentou nos explodir! AI, MEU DEUS!" Gritou mais uma vez, desviando por um triz de um pedaço incandescente de metal que quase caiu na sua cabeça. "E por que você nos teletransportou para o meio do oceano, Ravena? Custava alguma coisa ter nos deixado na costa? Ou numa ilha? Ou em cima de uma pedra? Ou pelo menos... pelo menos um pouco mais longe daqui! Um dos destroços por pouco não me transformou em purê!" Arfando, ele parou, seu cabelo pingando e sua respiração pesada e laboriosa enquanto aguardava pela resposta da sua esposa.

Um resposta que não veio.

"Ravena?" Perguntou preocupado, olhando para os lados, seu coração batendo mais forte a cada milésimo de segundo que passava sem escutar a voz dela. "RAE! RAE!" Não a encontrando em lugar algum na superfície, prendeu a respiração e voltou a mergulhar, olhos escancarando quando, por fim, a encontrou. Ela estava completamente inconsciente e afundava pouco a pouco.

Ignorando seu próprio cansaço, nadou com toda rapidez até a heroína e a envolveu em seus braços, carregando-a velozmente até a superfície. "Ravena! Ravena, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, apavorado, fazendo todo o possível para manter o rosto dela fora da água. "Rae, por favor... abre os olhos... diz alguma coisa, por favor!" Implorou, lágrimas de nervoso e medo já se formando no canto dos olhos.

E ela continuava sem dizer nada, lábios arroxeados entreabertos, olhos fechados e corpo molenga.

"Ai, caramba, Rae... não faz isso comigo não... por favor, Rae..." Debatendo os pés na água para não afundar, procurou por um pulso, suspirando aliviado quando encontrou um. Sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo, abaixou o capuz dela e passou as mãos pelo rosto da mulher, procurando por algum ferimento, temendo que ela tenha batido a cabeça e sofrido uma concussão. E, quando não encontrou nada de errado, ficou mais aliviado ainda. Ela provavelmente devia ter desmaiado de exaustão por causa do esforço que fez para teletransportar os dois para fora do jato... e ele imediatamente se sentiu culpado pelas coisas que havia falado há minutos atrás, enquanto estava dominado pelo pânico. "Vai ficar tudo bem..." Sussurrou no ouvido dela, uma mão segurando-a com firmeza enquanto a outra percorria carinhosamente algumas mechas violetas dela. "...eu vou tirar a gente daqui e... e eu prometo que vou cuidar de você, tá bom?"

Engolindo com um pouco de dificuldade, limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto e começou a apalpar o seu cinto, procurando pelo seu comunicador. "Tomara que essas coisas sejam à prova d'água..." Murmurou assim que encontrou o objeto e o tirou da água. No entanto, quando estava prestes a pressionar o botão e entrar em contato com a equipe para pedir ajuda, ouviu um barulho tão alto e incômodo que fez seus ouvidos doerem. Surpreso, levantou a cabeça e encarou o céu, olhos se arregalando ao ver que um veículo voador, algo que se assemelhava a um jato, se aproximava da sua posição. "Mas que droga..." Apertou o botão na hora, xingando feio ao ouvir apenas estática vindo do pequeno aparelho em suas mãos.

Apreensivo, franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos, não os desgrudando nem por um segundo do estranho jato negro que ficava cada vez mais próximo. Seus instintos já estavam se manifestando como loucos, gritando para Garfield que aquele jato pertencia ao inimigo e que o metamorfo deveria fugir dali com Ravena o quanto antes.

E, sem nem ousar perder mais um segundo sequer, foi isso mesmo o que ele fez.

Ou, pelo menos, o que tentou fazer.

Assumindo a forma de um enorme pterodáctilo e usando suas garras para segurar Ravena com firmeza, levantou vôo e deixou o oceano para trás. Desesperado, se pôs a bater as asas com toda a força que possuía, voando o mais rápido que conseguia voar.

No entanto... seus esforços não foram suficientes para escapar do misterioso inimigo.

Porque, no final, ele acabou mesmo sendo capturado.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Não a machuquem!" Tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu quase que esganada, seu corpo fraco e pesado, seus braços dormentes e bizarramente relaxados. Sua visão escureceu por um minuto e ele temeu desmaiar e perder de vista a forma inconsciente de Ravena, que estava deitada, esparramada no chão metálico daquele estranho jato. Ao sentir uma mão enorme agarrar o seu braço e suspender o seu corpo, rangeu os dentes, seu rosto se contorcendo em dor. "Quem são vocês? O que querem com a gente? Por que nos atacaram?" Perguntou, sua voz soando cada vez mais letárgica e pausada, seus reflexos diminuindo enquanto sentia que o tranquilizante com o qual fora atingido na hora em que tentou escapar assumindo a forma de um pterodáctilo fazia cada vez mais efeito.

Para ele, o mundo já se movia como em câmera lenta.

"São muitas perguntas, Mutano... e temo deixá-lo sem respostas."

Sua cabeça estava rodando muito e ele não conseguia entender direito as coisas, mas, mesmo naquele estado de extrema sonolência, não pôde deixar de perceber o modo como havia sido chamado.

Engraçado... há anos não o chamavam de Mutano.

"O quê...?" Perguntou, zonzo e atordoado, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Mas suas pálpebras já estavam pesadas demais e a sua visão há muito já havia sido comprometida pela droga.

E tudo o que ele conseguia definir era um borrão preto e laranja.

"Por favor... não... não a machuque, por... favor..." Perdendo por completo a consciência, sua cabeça pendeu para frente e seu corpo desabou no chão. E ele nem sequer conseguiu escutar a resposta do seu misterioso captor, muito menos a risada fria e demente que seguiu a fala do perverso vilão.

"Não se preocupe, titã. Quando a hora chegar, não serei eu quem irá machucá-la..."


	13. Capítulo 13 - Fascinação

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 13

*Fascinação*

"Ravena?"

Ela escutou alguma coisa. Um som, um som muito, mas muito distante.

Por acaso tinha alguém falando com ela?

"Ravena, você está bem? Pode me ouvir?"

E escutou de novo, mas agora o som estava um pouco mais claro do que antes.

E ela escutou o seu próprio nome.

Sim. Pelo visto tinha mesmo alguém falando com ela.

Alguém a estava chamando.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?" Ravena gemeu, olhos se abrindo com lentidão, mãos percorrendo o chão frio de concreto no qual estava deitada. Lambeu os lábios para tentar umedecê-los um pouco, sua boca estando muito seca para conseguir falar alguma coisa.

"Ravena?"

"Jen?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava no chão, sua visão clareando aos poucos e se acostumando com a escuridão do pequeno cômodo onde fora trancafiada. "Jen, é você que está aí?"

"Sou eu!" Jinx exclamou na mesma hora, seu tom de voz contendo um misto de desespero e alívio. "Estou trancada na cela em frente a sua, Rae! Tem uma janelinha na porta! Você consegue alcançá-la?"

Sentindo-se ainda muito atordoada e também com uma forte dor de cabeça, Ravena deixou seu olhar vagar pelo ambiente até que, finalmente, avistou uma porta de metal que continha uma pequena abertura, provavelmente para comunicação com os guardas, por onde entrava uma luz bem fraquinha. Um pouco zonza e com as pernas enfraquecidas, se levantou e cambaleou até a porta, seus braços logo buscando apoio no metal gelado, seu rosto se aproximando da janelinha.

"Jenna! Graças a Azar!" Sorriu ao ver o rosto da sua amiga, uma onda de alívio invadindo o seu corpo. Tinham sido tantas as más notícias até então que o simples fato de ver um rosto amigo era o suficiente para diminuir um pouco a aflição que a heroína estava sentindo. "Você está bem?"

"Estou inteira até agora!" Jinx respondeu com uma gargalhada entrecortada por um soluço, seus olhos lacrimejando. "Estava tão preocupada com você Ravena! Eu vi quando Slade te trouxe até aqui... você estava inconsciente e... e eu fiquei com muito medo dele ter te machucado."

"Eu estou bem. E ele não me machucou." Se esforçou para mentir, não querendo deixar a sua amiga mais angustiada do que já aparentava estar. No entanto, apesar da fraca luz que iluminava o corredor que separava as duas celas, e apesar da distância que as mulheres estavam uma da outra, o filete de sangue ressecado no rosto de Ravena não passou despercebido por Jinx.

"Você está sangrando! O que ele fez com você?"

"Não... não foi ele quem... quem me machucou." A resposta saiu devagar, dolorida, e Ravena sentiu uma pontada horrível em seu peito na hora em que aquelas palavras deixaram seus lábios. "G-Garfield arrancou o meu chakra."

A surpresa passou rápido pelo rosto da ex-vilã, e ela acenou em resposta, sua expressão tão grave e sofrida quanto a de Ravena. "Ele também... ele também estava mudado, não é? Garfield também estava diferente de... do que era antes, não estava?" A empata arregalou os olhos, e Jinx continuou. "Eu vi Wally antes de me trancarem nesta cela. Ele me interrogou e me tratou como se não me conhecesse! Não! Foi muito pior do que isso! Me tratou como se eu fosse..."

"...o próprio inimigo." Ravena completou e ouviu Jinx fungar de leve. "Slade me disse que fez alguma coisa com os titãs que capturou ao longo dos anos. Ele... de alguma forma, ele os mudou, os transformou em algo que eles não são."

"Aquele maldito... eu juro, Ravena, juro por tudo no mundo que assim que surgir uma oportunidade eu vou... eu vou matar aquele desgraçado e vou fazer ele pagar por tudo o que nos fez!"

O rancor e ódio presentes na fala da feiticeira não surpreendeu Ravena nem um pouco. Verdade seja dita, ela também estava com raiva. Também estava assustada, frustrada, cansada e machucada e queria, acima de tudo, dar um fim a todo aquele sofrimento. Ou melhor, dar um fim ao responsável por todo aquele sofrimento.

No fundo da sua alma, ela queria fazer Slade sofrer... assim como ela sofrera e ainda estava sofrendo.

"Eu deveria ter te escutado quando você falou que o culpado de tudo era ele." Ouviu a mulher falar de repente. "Eu deveria ter acreditado em você, Rae... sinto muito."

"Jenna, não sinta, por favor."

"Mas é verdade! De alguma forma, você e Dick sabiam, vocês... desconfiavam que era Slade quem estava por trás de tudo isso. E eu... eu duvidei de você e disse coisas horríveis naquele dia. Coisas que eu não deveria ter dito."

Ravena suspirou fundo, olhos se fechando. "Jenna, está tudo bem. O que você me disse era... era a verdade. Nem eu e nem Richard tínhamos provas naquela época e eu só aceitei a teoria de que Slade era o culpado porque... porque eu estava realmente desesperada por acreditar em alguma coisa. Eu queria um culpado e... e Richard me deu um."

Jinx abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes. E Ravena também permaneceu em silêncio, até que um pensamento a atingiu subitamente, fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem, uma expressão assustada se formando em seu rosto machucado.

"Mark estava com você?"

"..."

"Jinx... Jenna, por favor, me responda! Mark estava com você quando você foi capturada?"

"Eu passei numa sorveteria antes de ir a escola." Jinx respondeu, triste, sem conseguir encarar Ravena. "Ele se lambuzou todo com sorvete de chocolate e eu achei que a minha maior preocupação fosse ter que te explicar o motivo do uniforme dele estar todo sujo. Mas..."

A respiração de Ravena foi ficando mais e mais pesada a cada milésimo de segundo, seu corpo tenso. "Jen..."

"Me desculpa, Ravena. Eu... eu tentei protegê-lo, mas... mas eu não consegui! Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar no apartamento e... e de repente Arauto surgiu do nada formando um portal e... e quando eu percebi... eu estava aqui."

"E Mark? Ele também passou pelo portal? Arauto também o pegou?"

"Eu não sei... Eu não o vi desde que fui trazida para esse lugar!"

"Droga!"

"Me desculpa, Rae!"

"Pare de se desculpar, Jenna! Isso não foi sua culpa! Nada disso foi! Slade me disse que Mark estava aqui, mas... mas eu tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse apenas blefando. Mas que droga!"

Afastando-se da porta, a empata começou a andar pela cela, sua mente tão inquieta e aflita que a mulher nem mais sentia o cansaço e as dores do seu corpo. Ela só conseguia pensar no seu filho e nas atrocidades que Slade seria capaz de fazer a uma criança.

Ainda mais uma criança como Mark, o filho de dois titãs.

"Precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui."

"O quê?"

"Precisamos escapar. Eu preciso achar o meu filho e eu preciso achar o Gar! E tem que ser agora!"

"Tá... okay!" Jinx disse, um pouco incerta e também um pouco nervosa, mãos correndo pelo cabelo. "E como vamos fazer isso? Você já pensou nisso, Ravena? Como vamos escapar dessa prisão e como vamos fazer com que dezenas de titãs consigam se lembrar de quem eles realmente são?"

A empata se sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas. Ajeitando a postura, procurou relaxar o máximo possível, sua respiração profunda e pausada. "Eu só preciso me concentrar." Falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Jinx escutá-la. "A ausência do meu chakra dificulta bastante a manifestação dos meus poderes, mas seu eu conseguir tranquilizar a minha mente e encontrar o meu centro talvez eu consiga usá-los... pelo menos um pouco."

"Oh! Não sabia disso, Rae! Quando você me falou que estava sem o seu chakra, achei que não conseguiria mais usar os seus poderes!"

"Não exatamente." A heroína respondeu com firmeza, olhos bem fechados. "O chakra não é a fonte dos meus poderes, mas sim uma forma de me ajudar a canalizá-los. Sem ele, usá-los fica muito mais difícil e exigente, mas não impossível. Eu só preciso relaxar."

"Legal! E o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?"

"Calar a boca é sempre um bom começo."

E nem mais um pio foi ouvido.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Havia algo de errado com ele.

Ele não conseguia dormir.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e mudou de posição na cama, um suspiro mais frustrado do que cansado escapando dos seus lábios esverdeados. E fechou os olhos.

Mas o sono não veio e, mais uma vez, ele não conseguiu dormir.

E ele deveria conseguir dormir, afinal, aquele tinha sido um dia bem agitado e o seu corpo necessitava de um bom descanso para aguentar o treinamento do dia seguinte. No entanto, sua mente fervilhava tanto, mas tanto, que acabava por afastar o sono, impedindo-o de ter o merecido – e desejado – descanso.

Os seus pensamentos estavam... confusos.

Os seus pensamentos estavam... centrados nela.

E apenas nela.

Rachel Logan...

Ravena.

Sempre que fechava os olhos, ele a via. Mas ela, a mulher que povoava seus pensamentos loucos era bem diferente da mulher que ele mesmo havia interrogado há poucas horas atrás. Porque nos seus pensamentos, ela não tinha curtos cabelos pretos, mas sim compridas e sedosas mechas violetas. Seus olhos eram repletos de amor e ternura, e não de medo e desespero. E havia também um sorriso naqueles belos e atraentes lábios pintados de carmim.

Um sorriso que ele precisava admitir...

… que ficava muito bem nela.

Ele queria vê-la sorrir.

Não. Ele queria... fazê-la sorrir.

"Mas que inferno!" Desabafou baixinho, esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama. Passando uma mão pelo cabelo, deixou que sua cabeça pendesse para a frente, seus olhos verdes nem se importando com a escuridão do quarto.

E então, levou a mão até embaixo do travesseiro e pegou um pequenino objeto que estava ali escondido, envolvendo-o cuidadosamente entre os seus dedos, seu polegar traçando com leveza a superfície lisa daquela exótica pedra de coloração vermelha.

A ordem que ele recebera fora simples e clara: se livrar do chakra da empata. No entanto, ao contrário do que lhe fora ordenado, ele não havia se livrado da pequena gema, mas sim a mantido consigo. E por mais que soubesse que o que estava fazendo não era o certo, por mais que soubesse que não era nem um pouco sensato desobedecer uma ordem direta de Slade, ele, ainda assim, continuava a desobedecer o seu mestre.

E o chakra continuava a repousar bem na palma da sua mão, olhos verdes fascinados pela beleza da pedra.

Assim como ele próprio estava fascinado pela beleza da empata.

"O que você fez comigo, bruxa?" Sussurrou a pergunta a si mesmo, deixando a cama e calçando um par de chinelos. Devagar e sem fazer barulho, abriu e fechou a porta do dormitório masculino, se pondo a andar pelo corredor deserto. Não havia mais ninguém acordado àquela hora da noite.

E assim, andou e andou, seus passos sempre firmes e resolutos. Até que chegou ao seu destino, e desceu o primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava à cela na qual a empata estava trancafiada.

Claro, ele poderia não saber a resposta para a sua pergunta, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ela sabia.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Inexplicável

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 14

*Inexplicável*

_Enquanto isso em Gotham City..._

Se não fosse pela luz amarelada de um velho e já enferrujado abajur de mesa, o escritório estaria completamente imerso na penumbra. Pastas, arquivos e pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis cobriam por inteiro a escrivaninha de madeira maciça, deixando-a bem bagunçada e desorganizada. Certidões e documentos falsos repousavam no interior de uma gaveta quase que escancarada, nomes inventados o lembrando constantemente das novas identidades que ele e a sua esposa foram obrigados a assumir. Uma xícara de porcelana descansava sobre o jornal dobrado do dia de ontem, o líquido preto em seu interior já estando frio, completamente esquecido. Abatido, correu as mãos pelo cabelo preto, deixando-as repousar por alguns segundos em sua nuca. Olhos semicerrados, fatigados, percorreram aflitos a extensão da parede coberta por centenas de recortes de jornais, sobrancelhas franzindo um pouco ao ler as manchetes de datas passadas.

STAR CITY DIZ ADEUS AO ARQUEIRO VERDE! SAIBA TUDO SOBRE A APOSENTADORIA DO HERÓI!

SUPERMAN SE DESPEDE DE METROPOLIS! SUPERBOY E GAROTA MARAVILHA SÃO OS NOVOS HERÓIS DA CIDADE!

MAIS UM MEMBRO DA LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANUNCIA SUA APOSENTADORIA! "A TERRA ESTÁ SEGURA NAS MÃOS DOS TITÃS" AFIRMA FLASH.

NOVA JERSEY EM PRANTOS PELO MISTERIOSO SUMIÇO DE TONI MONETTI! ONDE ESTÁ A TITÃ ARGENTA?

OUTRO HERÓI DESAPARECE! OS MEMBROS RESTANTES DA LIGA DA JUSTIÇA COGITAM ENCERRAR O PROJETO "TITÃ"!

A LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANUNCIA O FIM DOS TITÃS! E AGORA?

ONDE ESTÃO OS NOSSOS HERÓIS? CRIMINALIDADE DISPARA!

BATMAN RESSURGE! DEPOIS DE QUASE DOIS ANOS LONGE DAS RUAS, O PRÍNCIPE DE GOTHAM VOLTA A COMBATER O CRIME!

"Achei que estivesse patrulhando..." A fala suave o fez olhar para trás, trocando os vários recortes na parede pela visão da bela ruiva que estava parada próxima à porta do escritório, um roupão lilás bem largo cobrindo o seu corpo. "...mas ouvi um barulho vindo daqui e..."

"Me desculpe se te acordei, Kory." Ele respondeu baixinho, coçando o olho, e a mulher se aproximou devagar da cadeira na qual ele se encontrava sentado.

"Está tudo bem..." Ela o envolveu em seus braços e ele desfez o laço do roupão que ela trajava, expondo a barriga um tanto quanto protuberante da beldade, dedos ásperos percorrendo-a com ternura. "Nós duas estamos bem, Richard!"

Ele acenou de leve e continuou a acariciar a barriga saliente de sua esposa grávida de cinco meses, mas sua expressão não se suavizou nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, já que ele pareceu ficar ainda mais preocupado do que já estava.

"Você está inquieto." A ruiva afirmou, abaixando a cabeça, lábios carnudos roçando a testa do homem, dedos de pianista penteando os cabelos macios dele. "O que houve?"

Um suspiro profundo cortou o silêncio daquela noite, e Richard pousou as mãos no quadril dela. "Nós somos os próximos, Kory..." Com dificuldade, engoliu em seco, as palavras agarrando em sua garganta. "Não restou mais ninguém além de nós dois."

"O que quer dizer, Richard?" Os olhos dela arderam na mesma hora, lágrimas já se formando. Ela sabia do que ele estava falando... mas quis perguntar mesmo assim. "Ninguém mais?"

"Não. Ninguém mais. Nós somos... os últimos titãs."

"Mas, e Ravena? E Jinx?"

"Elas... Eu não consegui me comunicar com nenhuma das duas..." Ele a ouviu fungar e logo se pôs de pé, abraçando-a com força, tentando garantir a ela algum conforto.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. O seu abraço não era suficiente para secar aquelas lágrimas, nem nunca seria.

"T-Todos os nossos amigos... eles... eles se foram..."

"Kory..."

"Por quê, Richard? P-Por que isso está acontecendo?"

"Eu n-" E então, ele parou de repente, sua cabeça se erguendo na hora, olhos se estreitando. Sério, desfez o abraço e a afastou aos poucos, deixando a mulher sem compreender o súbito e estranho comportamento dele.

"Richard?" Perguntou ainda chorosa, olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados. E ele a respondeu colocando o dedo indicador na frente de seus lábios, calando-a.

"Nós não estamos sozinhos..." Sussurrou, tenso. "Tem alguém mais na casa."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Então... já conseguiu alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Ah... Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Mas, Rae! Já tem um tempão que você está t-"

"Jenna, por tudo o que é mais sagrado nesse universo, por favor, cale a sua boca! Eu não consigo me concentrar com você me incomodando o tempo todo!" Irritada, a empata por pouco não gritou com a sua amiga, estando tão nervosa que o seu corpo chegava a tremer.

"Ai, desculpa..." Ouviu a feiticeira se desculpar, a voz dela soando baixinha e triste, e a consciência de Ravena pesou toneladas.

"Está bem, Jen... apenas... apenas tente ficar quieta por alguns minutos, okay! Eu realmente preciso de silêncio para conseguir me concentrar."

"Rae... eu vou tentar ficar quietinha, eu juro, mas é que... eu estou muito nervosa e quando eu estou nervosa desse jeito eu... eu..."

"Eu sei." A heroína aposentada suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, suas costas buscando apoio na parede da cela. "Eu também estou nervosa e preocupada, mas eu vou achar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui, Jen. Confie em mim, tá bom?"

"Tá... tá bo-" E Jinx se calou abruptamente, sons de passos sendo captados por seus ouvidos. "Rae? Você tá ouvindo isso?" Perguntou num sussurro, correndo até a porta e se esforçando para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa no corredor escuro. No entanto, apesar dos seus esforços, não conseguiu ver absolutamente nada.

Ravena também se aproximou da porta, o som de passos ficando cada vez mais alto. "Pelo visto, temos um visitante."

"Slade?" O medo estava mais do que nítido na fala de Jinx, e a empata tinha que admitir que só a ideia de ter de encarar o vilão mais uma vez também a amedrontava um pouco.

Ou talvez, bastante.

"Não sei." Sussurrou de volta, seu coração aos pulos e sua respiração rápida.

E então, ouviu o som irritante de metal contra metal e se afastou o máximo que pôde da porta ao perceber que o misterioso visitante estava prestes a abri-la, seu corpo tenso e seus olhos alertas. De sobrancelhas franzidas, punhos cerrados e postura ereta, fez o possível para abandonar medo que estava sentindo e se preparou para encarar Slade, disposta a mostrar ao vilão que ele precisaria se empenhar mais se quisesse intimidar a filha de Trigon, o Terrível. Entretanto, ao contrário do que ela e Jinx tinham em mente, não foi Slade quem abriu a porta... e Ravena definitivamente não estava nem um pouco preparada para encarar a pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar na cela.

"Eu quero que você desfaça a sua mágica."

As palavras do recém chegado pairaram por um bom tempo no ar até que ela fosse capaz de ouvi-las. Mas, mesmo as ouvindo, não conseguiu assimilá-las.

Ela ficou totalmente sem reação na hora em que viu Garfield.

"O quê?" Perguntou com sofreguidão, seu peito apertando tanto que mais parecia que havia uma mão invisível espremendo o seu coração com toda a força do mundo.

O homem deu um passo a frente, seu belo rosto contendo uma expressão grave, olhos verdes endurecidos cravados nos dela. "Desfaça a sua mágica, bruxa. Desfaça-a agora."

"Eu não fiz mágica alguma." Disse assim que conseguiu se recompor do susto, reunindo toda a firmeza e autoridade possível. "Não faço ideia do que está dizendo, muito menos do porquê está me acusando de ter feito alguma coisa."

Ele bufou, irritado pela forma como ela o respondeu e sem saber como ela conseguia fitá-lo sem demonstrar medo. "Maldita bruxa, não minta para mim! O que diabos fez comigo?"

"E-Eu não sei do que voc-" E, num pulo, ele estava sobre Ravena, uma mão apertando o pescoço dela enquanto que a outra a prendia com firmeza contra a perede de concreto.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando." O sussurro foi ameaçador e cruel, e ela se sentiu estremecer. Nunca em toda a sua vida escutara Garfield falar daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando lutando contra um vilão. "Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas eu quero que isso acabe! Agora!"

Lágrimas de nervoso e de medo trilharam um caminho pelas bochechas dela, pelo queixo, pelo pescoço, e ele sentiu quando o líquido cristalino e salgado molhou sua mão. "Se você... a-acha que... q-que eu fiz alguma coisa, ….eu... não consigo u-usar meus poderes! V-Você... meu chakra..." Ravena se esforçou para responder, apesar do fato de estar sendo quase que estrangulada. "... eu não tenho poderes..."

Olhos verdes ainda cravados nos dela, o metamorfo pareceu ponderar sobre a resposta dela. E, por menos que ele queria admitir, ele precisava aceitar que ela estava mesmo certa. Como ela poderia fazer alguma coisa contra ele se ele mesmo a havia privado de seus poderes? Com um aceno firme de cabeça, libertou-a logo em seguida daquele aperto mortal e deu um curto passo para trás, não se afastando muito, mas, pelo menos, dando à mulher um pouco de espaço para respirar e para poder se recompor.

"Você está nos meus pensamentos..." Ele não tinha intenção alguma de se confessar, mas acabou por fazê-lo, assistindo fascinado a como ela massageava o pescoço ferido. "E eu não entendo... não sei porque isso está acontecendo..." Ainda respirando com dificuldade, ela ergueu a cabeça, surpresa pela inesperada sinceridade nas palavras dele. "Sempre que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo você..." A mão dele voltou a lhe tocar o pescoço, e ela instintivamente se encolheu como um cão acuado e amedrontado. No entanto, o toque dele não era mais agressivo, mas sim, suave e delicado.

Ele estava acariciando a pele maculada.

"...mas você é diferente na minha cabeça." A empata prendeu a respiração, seu corpo pressionado cada vez mais contra a parede e lágrimas ainda molhando seu rosto. "Seu cabelo, seus olhos, tudo, tudo é diferente, mas... mas ao mesmo tempo, é tudo tão igual." Ele voltou a se aproximar dela e abaixou a cabeça, inalando profundamente, o cheiro dela lhe causando uma gama de sensações indescritíveis. Ela recendia a dor, medo e... saudade. Saudade do quê? Ou... de quêm? "O que você está fazendo comigo? Ou será que sou eu que estou ficando louco?"

"Não..." Se forçou a falar, ou melhor, a murmurar, sua cabeça rodando. "E-Eu... e-eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas acho que talvez você esteja se lembrando... Nós tínhamos um vínculo muito forte e-"

Ele a cortou de repente, pressionando o dedão contra os lábios dela, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais próximo. "Você é tão bonita..." Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, e ela sabia que ele não tinha escutado nada do que ela falara. "A primeira vez que eu te vi eu senti essa... essa... eu não sei. Eu senti algo inexplicável varrer o meu corpo..." E ela também sentiu as mãos dele varrendo o seu pescoço, o seu rosto, o seu cabelo, como se ele estivesse tentando enxergá-la com as mãos. "E a única explicação que eu encontrei para isso é que... que você me enfeitiçou, ou... me amaldiçoou..."

"Eu não o fiz." Ravena murmurou mais uma vez, perdida na sensação que era tê-lo ali, tão perto de si, tocando-a de uma forma tão íntima e gentil, mas que ao mesmo tempo era extremamente assustadora. Ela não sabia se o que estava vivendo era um sonho ou um pesadelo. "Eu nunca o faria... nunca..."

"Você me tenta... sempre que eu fecho meus olhos, você... me provoca. E eu... eu te desejo, Rae..." A empata nem ao menos teve tempo de se surpreender quando ele a chamou pelo apelido, porque, numa fração de segundos depois de ter pronunciado aquelas palavras, Garfield a beijou. Os lábios do metamorfo procuraram famintos pelos dela, sua língua invadindo impaciente a boca da empata, sem nem se importar se ela apreciava ou não aquela invasão.

Ela tinha um sabor amargo, um gosto de coração partido, remorso e sofrimento.

Mas ele também parecia não se importar com isso. Ele apenas... a queria. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Ao não sentir nenhuma resistência por parte dela, a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede, mãos quentes viajando pelo corpo delicado, apertando quase que desesperadas a pele clara da moça, puxando e repuxando a roupa que ela vestia. A ouviu gemer contra a sua boca e, ao perceber que ela respondeu o beijo com o mesmo desejo que ele estava demonstrando ter, sentiu seu corpo arder furioso.

Um beijo não seria suficiente saciá-lo.

Um mero beijo nunca seria suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Não... porque ele queria muito mais do que apenas um simples beijo.

Foi quando o pensamento surgiu e pareceu golpeá-lo com uma força medonha, e Garfield se deteve na hora, a percepção da realidade o atingindo de súbito. Seus lábios se descolaram dos dela e ele deu um pulo enorme para trás, buscando se afastar o máximo possível da empata. E então, seus olhos a buscaram e se arregalaram com o que encontraram.

Ela estava quase que colada no concreto, arfando com visível dificuldade. Rosto marcado de lágrimas e de sangue, lábios inchados, hematomas já surgindo no pescoço, roupas reviradas e até mesmo um pouco rasgadas. Apavorado com a cena e assustado com a sua falta de auto-controle, deu mais um passo para trás, e mais um, e mais outro.

Até que se deparou com a porta.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer e sem ao menos voltar a encará-la, ele deixou a cela, trancando a porta e subindo a escadaria tão rápido que quase tropeçou e caiu no meio do caminho.

"Ravena?" Temerosa, Jinx perguntou assim que o barulho dos passos dele ficou bem distantes. "Ravena? Está tudo bem?"

"Eu... eu não sei ainda..." Foi tudo que a empata conseguiu vocalizar, entorpecida pela lembrança dos lábios dele contra os seus próprios, enebriada pela sensação causada pelo toque dele.

Seria praticamente impossível conseguir se concentrar depois disso.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Visitantes

Teen Titans não me pertence.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... demorei horrores para atualizar a fic... me desculpem! Esse capítulo já estava quase pronto... quase! Porque resolvi apagá-lo e escrevê-lo todo de novo, e foi por isso que demorei tanto assim para postá-lo! Bem, só me resta desejar a todos uma boa leitura (e esperar que gostem do resultado)!

Abraços e até o próximo!

Laarc!

Capítulo 15

*Visitantes*

"Fique aqui no escritório. Eu vou dar uma olhada lá fora..." Richard sussurrou, apreensivo, suas mãos correndo apressadas pela escrivaninha e abrindo a última gaveta, retirando de dentro dela uma pequena pistola automática.

"Mas nem pensar! Eu vou com você!" Secando suas últimas lágrimas, Kory quase cuspiu e quase implorou ao mesmo tempo, enormes olhos verdes grudados na figura do seu marido.

"Não, Kory." Ele respondeu com firmeza e autoridade enquanto carregava a arma. "Você vai ficar aqui. E ponto final!"

"Eu sou uma guerreira, Richard, e não uma donzela indefesa!"

"Eu sei disso, mas você também é a minha esposa e está esperando a minha filha! Não posso nem pensar em arriscar algo desse tipo!" Um último e suave clique indicou que a arma estava carregada e destravada, e ele caminhou silencioso em direção a porta. Sério e respirando profundamente, encarou a bela ruiva, penetrantes olhos azuis fixos nos dela, e a princesa tamaraneana se arrepiou ao perceber as emoções que pareciam transbordar daqueles dois globos da cor do mar. O seu marido nunca fora um homem de deixar transparecer emoções, muito menos emoções tão turbulentas como aquelas. "Slade já levou todos os outros, Kory... Não vou permitir que ele também te leve embora."

"Richard..."

"Por favor. Fique aqui, eu..." Ele suspirou fundo, olhos cansados suplicando silenciosamente para que ela não mais discutisse com ele. "Por favor, apenas fique aqui, onde eu sei que você está segura."

Ela meneou a cabeça num pequeno gesto afirmativo, dedos finos apertando com força o encosto da cadeira, o gesto involuntário deixando mais do que visível o quanto ela estava aflita. "Está bem... mas se eu perceber que você está em apuros, saiba que não hesitarei em ir lutar ao seu lado!"

"Combinado." O homem a respondeu com um sorriso curto, deixando o escritório com tanta rapidez que nem percebeu a expressão decidida que, de repente, apareceu no rosto da mulher que, agora, ele deixava para trás.

Empunhando a arma, Richard seguiu pelo escuro corredor da casa, passos cautelosos, olhos se estreitando, tentando se acostumar com falta de luz, e ouvidos sempre atentos ao menor dos ruídos. Sombras pareciam brincar pelas paredes, pelos vidros das janelas, pelos vãos das portas, e seus olhos, enganados, ludibriados e traídos, seguiam confusos os falsos sinais de movimento. Seu coração martelava forte em seu peito, o som alto e descompassado chegando sem dificuldade alguma aos seus ouvidos. Sua respiração era pesada, laboriosa, e sua testa suava baldes.

Ele estava com medo.

Logo ele que, desde pequeno, fora treinado para combater os inimigos mais cruéis, mais insanos, mais... imprevisíveis e loucos. Logo ele que arriscava a vida quase que diariamente, lutando contra todo e qualquer tipo de malfeitor. Logo ele que já vira praticamente de tudo nesta vida. No entanto, lutar nas ruas, em galpões abandonados, em esconderijos secretos era uma coisa. Enfrentar um inimigo em sua própria casa sabendo que a sua família corria perigo era algo completamente diferente.

Não... ele não estava apenas com medo.

Ele estava em pânico.

De repente, o som oco de madeira batendo contra madeira chamou a atenção dele e o herói segurou a arma um pouco mais forte. Pressionando as costas contra a parede, buscou refúgio nas sombras, torcendo para que o invasor não fosse capaz de determinar a sua posição. Se possível, seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais, e ele prendeu a respiração, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Com passos pequenos e silenciosos, foi se aproximando mais e mais da fonte do ruído, até que chegou até a sala de estar e viu uma enorme sombra cruzar o ambiente. Com rapidez, ergueu a arma, apontando-a para o misterioso inimigo, dedos travados no gatilho.

"Não se mexa!" Disse alto, sua voz soando perigosa. "Se o fizer, saiba que não vou hesitar em atirar."

"Você deveria abaixar a arma, Dick." A voz masculina e áspera, rouca e claramente desgastada pelo tempo, soou estranhamente familiar ao herói, mas não tão familiar quanto o apelido.

Não havia muitas pessoas que o chamavam daquele jeito, muito menos agora que ele havia assumido uma nova identidade e atendia por um nome bem diferente.

"B-Bruce?" Gaguejou, o nome deixando vacilante os seus lábios levemente ressecados, um misto de descrença, surpresa e alívio em sua fala. Ainda descrente, abaixou um pouco a pistola, sua mão correndo pela parede da sala até que seus dedos se depararam com o interruptor. "M-Mas, o quê? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou confuso assim que acendeu a luz e a figura de um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, suportado por uma refinada e pesada bengala de madeira, se tornou visível.

O ex-herói soltou uma risada curta, fria e enferrujada, e andou com certa dificuldade até o moreno, o toque-toque da sua bengala batendo contra o assoalho ecoando cru pelas paredes da sala. "Até onde me lembro, Dick, você costumava ter melhores modos do que isso!"

"São quase duas da manhã, Bruce..."

E o idoso apenas deu de ombros. "O que posso dizer, tive vontade de visitar um velho amigo."

"Você_ invadiu_ a minha casa!"

"Seu sistema de segurança é terrível! Deveria me agradecer por provar que até mesmo um velho coxo como eu é capaz de arrombar a sua porta."

Ainda atordoado pela presença de Bruce Wayne, o ilustre filho de Gotham, em sua sala de estar, Richard guardou a arma, ajeitando-a na parte de trás da cintura da sua calça. "Você ainda não me respondeu. Por que diabos invadiu a minha casa às duas da madrugada? Por acaso está louco? Achei que tinha machucado apenas a perna naquele acidente, mas pelo visto também bateu a cabeça! E forte!"

O sorriso, que até então estava fixo no rosto do senhor, foi trocado quase que instantaneamente, uma expressão bem mais grave surgindo na face enrugada daquele que, um dia, fora o Batman. "Este lugar não é o mais adequado para discutirmos o motivo da minha visita. Você deveria vir comigo. Na verdade, vocês dois deveriam vir comigo." Bruce fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, e Richard o seguiu com o olhar, virando-se de costas e se espantando na hora em que viu que Kory estava bem atrás dele, olhos emitindo um perigoso brilho esverdeado.

"Senhor Wayne." A ruiva o cumprimentou com um curto aceno, o brilho em seus olhos diminuindo assim que percebeu que aquele inesperado invasor não oferecia nenhum risco à sua família.

"Kory." Ele a cumprimentou da mesma forma, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

Ajeitando um pouco o roupão lilás que vestia, a ruiva andou devagar em direção aos dois. "Como está a perna?"

"Ah, terrível. Pior a cada dia que passa."

Ela meneou a cabeça com rapidez e se virou em direção ao seu esposo que, por sua vez, estava quase que paralisado, mirando-a um tanto quanto surpreso. "Eu não consegui ficar lá no escritório... sinto muito, Richard."

"Hum... Está tudo bem, Kory." Ele soltou um suspiro fundo e esfregou a nuca, cansado. "Pelo visto, não estamos em perigo."

"Eu não diria isso se fosse você, rapaz." Virando seu corpo e caminhando em direção a porta, Bruce Wayne disse de forma grave, quase solene . "Acredito que vocês dois já estão mais do que cientes de que são os últimos titãs... e eu tenho certeza absoluta que mesmo você tendo assumido o papel de Batman, Dick, para Slade, você sempre será o 'Robin'. Ele está atrás de vocês... e eu estou aqui para garantir que ele falhe em tentar capturá-los."

Richard apertou os olhos, observando o seu antigo mentor com uma certa desconfiança. "Você descobriu alguma coisa, não descobriu?"

"Eu já disse que aqui não é o melhor lugar para discutirmos isso. Vamos, estamos perdendo um tempo que não temos."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Era impossível se concentrar.

Toda a vez que fechava os olhos, a imagem de Garfield a assaltava com uma violência tremenda. E ela tremia.

Da cabeça aos pés.

Eram estranhas as sensações que aquele inesperado encontro conseguira lhe causar, pois ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentira um prazer enorme e uma felicidade descabida por ter Garfield novamente ao seu lado – mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos, Ravena se sentira também extremamente violada e... violentada.

Aquele homem que a machucara, que a tocara, que a beijara e que a desejara com tanto ardor era e não era o seu marido.

Ele era algo... diferente.

Completamente diferente.

O rosto era o mesmo, mas não a expressão facial.

Os olhos eram os mesmo, mas não o olhar.

A voz era a mesma, mas não o tom.

As mãos eram as mesmas, mas não o toque.

Os lábios eram os mesmos, mas o beijo...

...nem mesmo o beijo permanecera... o mesmo.

E nesse 'ser e não ser', Ravena se perdeu. Pois ela não mais o reconhecia, não mais sabia quem ele era. Assim como não fazia a menor ideia do que Slade havia feito com Garfield para que aquele homem bondoso e carinhoso com quem ela havia se casado mudasse tanto ao longo dos anos.

Seis longos anos.

Um suspiro entrecortado e dolorido escapou baixinho de sua boca, e ela lutou contra algumas lágrimas que teimavam em se formar no cantinho dos seus olhos, querendo porque querendo escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Uma batalha perdida, é claro, porque as lágrimas escorreram à vontade.

Tentou, se esforçou ao máximo para abafar o choro inevitável e não preocupar – ainda mais – a sua amiga que estava trancafiada na outra cela. Já fazia um certo tempo que Jinx havia se calado, optando por permanecer em silêncio ao notar que, por mais que perguntasse, Ravena teimava em não lhe responder nada. E a empata não queria que a outra mulher voltasse a lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem.

Porque era mais do que óbvio que não estava nada bem.

Deitando sobre chão frio, fechou os olhos devagar, uma expressão sofrida em seu rosto. E chorou baixinho, sons abafados de curtas fungadas preenchendo a cela, seus ombros sacudindo com força e sua garganta já doendo pela quantidade de choro que se forçava a engolir.

E chorou e chorou, seu sofrimento materializado em salgadas lágrimas cristalinas. Até que sentiu alguma coisa tocar o seu ombro, e seus olhos praticamente se escancararam, sua cabeça se erguendo na hora.

Sua boca se abriu para falar alguma coisa, no entanto, assim que viu quem estava ali com ela, nenhuma palavra sequer ousou deixar seus lábios.

E ela permaneceu emudecida, olhos avermelhados pelo choro e arregalados de surpresa travados na figura que, de repente, surgiu bem a sua frente.

Pois essa figura era ela mesma... trajada apenas de prata.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Sorrisos

Teen Titans não me pertence.

N/A: Olá! Depois de meses (sim, meses) sem postar absolutamente nada de nada, aqui estou eu mais uma vez! Bem, o que posso dizer... precisei tirar umas férias super prolongadas do mundo de fanfiction, pois estava sem condição alguma de escrever qualquer coisa! Sério! E agora que a tempestade passou, vou tentar correr atrás do prejuízo, afinal, tem muita fic para pôr em dia!

No mais, espero que aproveitem mais um capítulo!

Abraços e até o próximo!

Capítulo 16

*Sorrisos*

"O quê...?" As palavras mal lhe escaparam da boca, tão fracas quanto um gemido, tão baixas quanto um sussurro. Suas pupilas, já dilatadas pela falta de luz no interior da cela, se possível, se dilataram ainda mais, e sua testa franziu um pouco ao acompanhar o movimento dos seus olhos arregalados, algumas rugas já teimando em aparecer. "Mas como?" Sua voz soou rouca, e Ravena se forçou a engolir o pouco de saliva que sua boca seca conseguia produzir para molhar a garganta, as feições do seu rosto exibindo uma miscelânea de confusão, espanto e surpresa, enquanto ela procurava entender como era possível que uma de suas emoções estivesse bem na sua frente naquele momento.

"Você está sonhando, Ravena." A mulher trajada em prata respondeu, e a confusão no rosto da heroína aposentada apenas aumentou. Ela não se lembrava de ter sentido sono, muito menos de dormir. "É por isso que consegue me ver agora."

"Sonhando? Mas eu... eu não..."

A bela emoção piscou devagar, olhos esbranquiçados pela cegueira ficando momentaneamente cobertos pelas delicadas pálpebras. "Posso dizer que isso foi culpa minha. Eu te fiz dormir." Falou com calma e doçura, sentando-se bem em frente à empata.

"Você me fez dormir? E você pode fazer isso?"

"Aparentemente." Amor respondeu com um sorriso pequeno e sincero. "Seu corpo precisava descansar, e eu precisava falar com você. Induzir o sono foi a alternativa que encontrei para que pudéssemos conversar um pouco."

Ravena suspirou fundo e virou a cabeça para o lado, desviando seu olhar dos olhos cegos da emoção. Ela já tinha estado com Amor inúmeras vezes, mas sempre sentia um certo desconforto ao fitar os olhos desfocados e nebulosos dela. "Sempre achei que o único jeito de entrar em contato com as minhas emoções fosse através de meditação. Nunca pensei que poderia fazê-lo através de sonhos."

"Nunca é tarde demais para aprender algo novo, não é mesmo?"

"Acho que não..." E então, a empata se calou de repente. Seu rosto continuou virado para o lado, seus olhos fixos na parede da cela. Engolindo com dificuldade, sentiu o lábio inferior tremer e o mordeu, tentando em vão parar o movimento involuntário.

"Ravena..." Amor lhe tocou o ombro com a suavidade e o carinho de uma mãe que consola um filho abatido, e sentiu o corpo da mulher estremecer por inteiro.

"Eu não consigo mais..." Uma lágrima grossa escorreu pelo rosto da empata, abrindo um caminho pelas bochechas sujas. "Eu não... eu... ele se esqueceu... de novo. E dessa vez, ele não se esqueceu apenas de nós, ou do que houve entre nós! Ele se esqueceu de... de tudo! Ele não sabe quem eu sou, e muito menos sabe quem ele é! O que está acontecendo agora é centenas de vezes pior do aconteceu quando enfrentamos Sebastian e isso tudo é demais para mim! E-Eu acho que eu não consigo ma-"

"Shhh!" Amor sussurrou baixinho, cortando aquela fala amargurada, seus dedos compridos massageando devagar o ombro da empata, tentando oferecer a ela algum tipo de consolo através do toque singelo. "Sim, você não está errada. Mais uma vez ele se esqueceu, mas..." A emoção prateada sorriu lindamente. "Mas, mais uma vez, ele está se lembrando."

Aquelas palavras, ditas de forma tão intensa e calma, atingiram a heroína aposentada como uma onda arrebatadora, e ela se encontrou mais uma vez mirando Amor nos olhos.

"O que disse?"

"É por isso que estou aqui, minha querida, para dizer-lhe que não perca as esperanças, pois ele está se lembrando." Ravena sentiu o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões por um instante, o significado da fala de Amor deixando-a totalmente sem fôlego. "Não se esqueça do que eu sou, Ravena. Não esqueça o que eu represento. Como uma emoção sua, eu estou sim ligada a você. Nós possuímos um vínculo que felizmente é forte e estável. No entanto, as condições que implicaram em meu nascimento foram únicas. E especiais." Amor fez uma breve pausa para retomar o fôlego, um sorriso gracioso nunca abandonando seus lábios. "Eu sou o amor que existe entre você e Garfield e... e o meu vínculo com ele, apesar de não ser tão intenso quanto o que existe entre nós duas, ainda assim... existe."

"Você está dizendo que..."

"Eu posso sentir. Posso sentir a confusão dele, a perturbação das ideias, o turbilhão de pensamentos e memórias que o aflige. Eu não sei porque não podia senti-lo antes, mas desde que fomos trazidas até aqui, desde que o reencontramos, eu consigo senti-lo. E é como se ele... como se uma pequena parte dele fosse capaz de sentir esse vínculo e estivesse gritando por ajuda. Garfield está perdido num tortuoso labirinto de lembranças reais e falsas, e eu posso sentir que ele está tentando achar o verdadeiro caminho para escapar desse labirinto terrível. E eu sei que ele quer muito encontrar esse caminho. O que quer que Slade tenha feito a Garfield está sendo desfeito aos poucos... e é por isso que você ainda não pode se dar por vencida! Ele está lutando, dando o melhor de si. E você deve dar o seu melhor também, por você, por ele, e por Mark."

A emoção segurou as mãos feridas da empata contra as suas, apertando-as com fervor. "O seu medo é grande, Ravena, e eu nunca poderei julgá-la por estar assustada! Mas você precisa ter em mente que o seu amor é maior. Eu sei que lá no fundo você já sabia disso tudo, mas deixou o seu medo crescer! Você precisa confiar em mim... confiar no que eu sou capaz de fazer." O aperto se tornou quase suplicante, e Ravena sentiu um calor aconchegante se espalhar pelo seu peito.

Um raio de esperança.

"Você pode desfazer o mal que Slade fez? Pode trazer Garfield de volta? Pode me ajudar a achar o meu filho?"

Com um curto aceno afirmativo, a emoção respondeu. "Posso fazer mais do que isso, minha querida. Confie em mim, pois o amor nunca falha." Aproximando-se mais de Ravena, a emoção a envolveu num abraço consolador e acolhedor, penteando os curtos cabelos sujos da empata com seus dedos compridos e finos. "Agora descanse, e descanse bem, pois chegará a hora em que você precisará de toda a força do mundo."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Sua cabeça doía.

Não, era pior do que isso. Ela latejava sofrivelmente.

Tropeçando pelo corredor pouco iluminado da base militar, Número Sete pressionou a mão contra a têmpora, sentindo-a pulsar. E xingou.

Cerrando os dentes, buscou apoio contra a parede de concreto, seus olhos verde floresta se fechando no momento em que as lembranças de tudo o que ocorrera na cela o assaltaram.

Mais uma vez.

E ele xingou. De novo.

Socou a parede com as costas do punho, seu corpo tremendo de raiva, nervoso e dor.

Assim que deixou a cela, horrorizado e apavorado pelo seu comportamento – e pelo que quase fizera à bela e enigmática prisioneira – tentou voltar ao dormitório que dividia com os outros soldados, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se inquieto, impaciente, e sabia muito bem que não conseguiria dormir nunca se continuasse a se sentir daquele jeito. A adrenalina que circulava em suas veias era demais para ele e, por isso mesmo, resolveu andar para tentar se acalmar um pouco.

E ele realmente andou.

Seus pés pareciam ter vida própria, carregando-o por um caminho que ele parecia desconhecer, o que era bastante estranho, já que ele conhecia – e muito bem, por sinal – os corredores da base. Entretanto, seus olhos pareciam não encontrar qualquer familiaridade que fosse com aquele caminho em especial e, por um momento, se sentiu completamente perdido.

Assustado, pensou em voltar.

Seria muito fácil, muito mais fácil do que prosseguir desbravando o desconhecido. Ele daria meia-volta, encontraria outra forma de lidar com o excesso de adrenalina que ainda teimava em percorrer-lhe e queimar-lhe as veias, e retornaria ao dormitório. Mas, por algum motivo, por algum maldito motivo, ele não deu meia-volta. Seus pés, desobedientes, continuaram a carregá-lo pelo corredor comprido, e seus olhos continuaram a não reconhecer o caminho pelo qual passava. O rosto mascarado de Slade, de repente, surgiu em sua mente, e ele se imaginou sendo brutalmente repreendido por mais uma transgressão cometida.

Afinal de contas, se ele não conhecia aquele caminho, se Slade não fizera questão alguma de que ele conhecesse aquele caminho, então ele não deveria estar lá.

Mas ele estava.

Pensou outra vez em dar meia-volta. Mas não deu. Era como se o seu cérebro estivesse em curto-circuito. Como se ele estivesse lhe mandando vários e contraditórios comandos ao mesmo tempo. _Pare! Não siga por aí, Número Sete, isso é uma ordem! Volte!_ Dizia uma voz irritante e autoritária, ao passo que a outra voz, uma voz terna e doce, o encorajava a seguir em frente. _Por favor, não pare! Você precisa continuar!_

E foi aí que não só a dor de cabeça começou, mas também que as lembranças do seu encontro com a prisioneira voltaram a lhe assombrar a mente.

Maldição!

Ainda recostado contra a parede fria, deslizou a mão trêmula pelo cabelo curto, o movimento parando abruptamente assim que seus dedos ásperos alcançaram a sua nuca, sentindo uma pequena cicatriz na base do crânio.

Uma cicatriz que ele nem sabia que tinha.

"Mas o que é isso?" Fez a pergunta a si mesmo, sentindo a pele elevada com suas digitais, vasculhando suas memórias atrás de uma que respondesse aquela pergunta. Mas não a encontrou. E a dor de cabeça só piorou. "Droga..." Esbravejou pela enésima vez naquela noite, pressionando mais uma vez a mão contra a testa. "O que está acontecendo comigo?"

Sem nem perceber, se tornou, novamente, refém dos seus pés, que teimavam em escutar a voz que o instigava a seguir em frente, levando-o até um pouco mais adiante naquele corredor, parando apenas quando se deparou com uma enorme porta metálica, trancada apenas por um pesado trinco de ferro do lado de fora. Como se não bastasse os seus pés, que pareciam se mover por vontade própria, viu suas mãos trilhando o mesmo caminho, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhar apavorado para elas... e como elas se moviam em direção ao enorme trinco, prontas para abri-lo.

Seus dedos tocaram no ferrolho, fazendo-o deslizar pelo marco, a dor na sua cabeça se tornando tão insuportável que, por um breve instante, ele teve vontade de gritar. E então, ouviu o ranger de metal e ergueu o rosto suado, seus olhos se deparando com a gigantesca porta fria, o metal polido refletindo a sua imagem. Piscou devagar, sua visão nublando, desfocando, e viu sua mão pressionando a porta, abrindo-a.

E, antes que pudesse ver o que tinha dentro daquela cela, perdeu por completo os sentidos. E foi ao chão.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

"Oi... o senhor está bem?"

A voz, uma vozinha fina e desconhecida, o alcançou de repente, e ele se esforçou para abrir os olhos.

Que continuaram fechados.

"Ei, senhor? Pode me ouvir?"

Tentou abri-los novamente, gemendo um pouco ao sentir que estava deitado sobre algo muito frio e duro. Algo extremamente desconfortável.

Ele estava caído no chão.

"Você está... bem?"

E, finalmente, conseguiu abrir os olhos, sua visão retornando bem devagar, ficando cada vez menos e menos desfocada.

"O que aconteceu?" A pergunta foi direcionada a si mesmo e, por ser direcionada a si mesmo, ele não esperava por uma resposta. Mas recebeu uma de qualquer forma.

"Você caiu."

O homem se levantou com rapidez, seu corpo todo se virando na direção daquela pequena e estranha voz, seus olhos verdes praticamente se esbugalhando ao se depararem com um garoto.

Um garoto bem pequenininho, com cabelos loiros, bochechas rosadas e olhos tão azuis quanto era o azul do céu.

"O quê?" Perguntou sem querer perguntar, não entendendo o que diabos aquela criança que não aparentava ter mais do que cinco ou seis anos de idade estava fazendo numa base militar secreta.

E ele bem sabia que uma base militar definitivamente não era lugar para crianças.

"Você caiu no chão. Abriu a porta e caiu." O menino estava sentado no chão, suas costas frágeis pressionadas contra a parede enquanto abraçava uma mochila azul com o desenho de algum robô, provavelmente um personagem de uma animação infantil. Sua boquinha estava entreaberta, na forma de um pequeno "o", e olhos grandes e curiosos estavam fixos no homem que, tão repentinamente, aparecera naquele quarto escuro. "Você está machucado? Eu sempre me machuco quando caio... e dói muito também..."

"Hum... hum... eu..." Número Sete hesitou por um momento, não sabendo o que falar. E então, ele finalmente pensou na pergunta, e percebeu que não, não estava sentindo nenhuma dor, nem mesmo aquela angustiante dor de cabeça que quase o enlouquecera. "Eu estou bem. É... estou me sentindo muito bem. Não me machuquei."

E quando o pequenino exibiu um sorriso brilhante, contente pelo misterioso homem verde estar bem, apesar da queda, Número Sete nem sequer percebeu quando respondeu aquele sorriso com um mais brilhante ainda.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Nomes

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A 1: Esse capítulo deveria ter sido postado ontem, mas imprevistos acontecem e, dessa vez, aconteceu um grande! Machuquei o pulso e estou com o braço direito imobilizado, o que fez as minhas habilidades de digitação (que nunca foram lá muito boas) serem reduzidas ao nível "catador de milho" (oh, vida). Vou ficar com o braço assim por mais uma semana, então não posso prometer nada quanto a data de postagem do próximo capítulo... affff...

N/A 2: A primeira parte do capítulo é centrada totalmente em Mark. Faço questão de avisar sobre isso porque talvez vocês achem as descrições das ações de Garfield um pouco pobres e mal trabalhadas, mas não é bem isso. Fiz essa primeira parte como se a história se passasse através dos olhos do pequeno Logan (mas não é um POV e nem narrada em primeira pessoa), então Garfield é descrito como o menino o vê. No próximo capítulo, vamos poder ver melhor o efeito que esse encontro teve no nosso herói desmemoriado!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc

* * *

Capítulo 17

*Nomes*

Mark morria de medo do escuro.

Sempre quando a sua mãe apagava as luzes do quarto na hora de dormir, deixando-o sozinho no cômodo, ele fechava os olhos com força e agarrava a coberta até que a ponta dos seus dedinhos ficasse esbranquiçada. E então, quando a respiração dele se tornava um pouco mais profunda e quando ele finalmente percebia que seria impossível dormir estando apavorado daquele jeito, o pequeno corria para o quarto da sua mãe, arrastando consigo o seu cobertor predileto, pedindo com voz de choro para que pudesse dormir ali, na companhia dela.

Porque, ao lado da sua mãe, a escuridão, de repente, não parecia tão assustadora assim.

Então, quando Mark acordou sozinho naquela cela escura e vazia, olhinhos azuis apavorados pela total falta de luminosidade, ele agarrou a sua mochila e se espremeu contra a parede, seus ombros trêmulos de pavor e seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele estava com muito, mas muito medo mesmo. Ele não se importava em saber onde estava, e nem como fora parar naquele lugar estranho, mas ele queria que a sua mãe estivesse ali com ele. Queria muito que ela o protegesse da escuridão que, aos olhos da pequena criança, era o monstro mais assustador que poderia sequer pensar em existir.

Mas a sua mãe não estava ali com ele... e ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde ela poderia estar.

Por isso mesmo, quando ouviu o ranger de metal e percebeu que a porta estava preste a ser aberta, seu coração se tranquilizou um pouco, e ele só conseguia pensar que, muito em breve, não estaria mais sozinho no escuro. Silenciosamente, pediu ao seu anjo da guarda para que fosse a sua mãe ali, abrindo aquela porta. E que susto enorme que o menino levou ao ver que não era a sua mãe quem estava lá, mas sim um homem alto e forte, que caiu no chão com tudo assim que moveu o pesado metal.

Durante o tempo que o desconhecido ficou caído no chão, que não passou de alguns poucos minutos, Mark não ousou mover nem um músculo sequer, continuando a abraçar sua mochila, suas costas apoiadas na parede. O pouco de luz que adentrava a cela o permitia, agora, ver uma coisa ou outra, e ele, curioso do jeito que era, apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar alguns detalhes daquele sujeito caído no chão.

Que engraçado, ele sempre achou que o seu pai fosse a única pessoa de pele verde que existia no mundo.

Mas, pelo visto, não era.

O estranho, de repente, emitiu um grunhido que soou bem dolorido aos ouvidos do loirinho, e Mark mordeu o lábio. "Oi... o senhor está bem?" Perguntou relutante, e o homem gemeu mais uma vez. "Ei, senhor! Pode me ouvir?" Mark não era uma criança boba. Não, muito pelo contrário. Ele era um menino bastante esperto e inteligente, e sabia muito bem que não deveria conversar com estranhos, muito menos puxar conversa com eles. No entanto, havia algo de diferente naquele estranho em particular. Algo inexplicável, algo que fazia Mark se sentir... seguro. Tão seguro quanto ele se sentia quando estava na companhia de sua mãe. "Você está bem?" Perguntou com cuidado e cautela, receoso ao ver o homem abrir os olhos e mexer a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?" O homem disse de repente, sua voz baixa e rouca, e o menino não perdeu tempo em respondê-lo.

"Você caiu."

"O quê?"

"Você caiu no chão. Abriu a porta e caiu." Mark achou engraçado a forma como ele se ergueu do chão, rápido como um raio e com uma cara tão assustada que mais parecia uma careta. Por um minuto, quis muito rir da cena, mas logo se lembrou que aquele homem tinha acabado de cair no chão... e Mark sabia que cair no chão doía pra caramba. "Você está machucado? Eu sempre me machuco quando caio... e dói muito também..."

"Hum... hum... eu..." O homem demorou a responder, toda hora fazendo uma expressão confusa e surpresa, e Mark desejou mais uma vez que sua mãe estivesse ali com ele, porque ele tinha certeza que ela saberia exatamente o que fazer para ajudar aquele sujeito se ele estivesse muito machucado.

A sua mãe sempre sabia o que fazer.

"Eu estou bem. É... estou me sentindo muito bem! Não me machuquei."

E, ao ouvir aquilo, a criança sentiu um alívio tão grande, mas tão grande, que não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Um sorriso enorme e lindo, que apenas aumentou quando viu que o desconhecido lhe sorriu de volta.

"Meu nome é Mark!" Sua bunda não descolou do chão, e nem suas costas da parede, mas o loirinho estendeu a mãozinha na direção do homem, mantendo-a suspensa no ar. E quando percebeu que o homem parecia ter os pés pregados no chão, falou mais forte, num tom quase impaciente. "Vamos, você tem que apertar a minha mão e sacudir! É assim que os homens grandes se cumprimentam!"

E então, o desconhecido riu, e riu alto. Uma gargalhada gostosa e jovial, que fez o coração do pequeno querubim saltitar de alegria, seu peito queimando em contentamento. "Você que manda, meu amigo!" Disse enquanto se aproximava, pegando a mão pequenina de Mark na sua, sacudindo-a um pouco. "Pronto, Mark! Satisfeito?"

"Falta dizer o seu nome! Eu disse o meu nome, agora você tem que dizer o seu!"

A fala foi a mais inocente possível, mas Mark viu como os olhos verdes daquele homem se tornaram um pouco mais escuros, sombrios, e como que as feições do rosto dele se tornaram mais sérias.

"O meu nome?" O desconhecido pareceu engolir com certa com dificuldade e molhou os lábios com a língua. Mais uma vez, demorou a responder, e o jovem Logan, por um minuto, chegou até mesmo a pensar que ele poderia não ter um nome, por isso estava agindo daquela forma tão estranha.

Mas então, o homem lhe respondeu. "Sete. Meu nome é Sete."

"Sete? Esse é o seu nome?"

"É... Sete. É assim que me chamam."

"Que nome bobo!" O garoto exclamou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, e o homem se zangou imediatamente, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

"Não é bobo coisa nenhuma! É o meu nome!"

"Mas sete é um número! Por que a sua mãe te chamaria de um número? Ela não sabe dar nomes?"

"Não... eu... eu não sei... acho que ela não sabe..."

Há alguns meses atrás, Mark chegou chorando da escola porque um de seus coleguinhas havia feito um cometário infeliz sobre o fato do pequeno Logan não ter um pai. E, nesse mesmo dia, a sua mãe lhe ensinara algo muito importante: que as palavras, mesmo que sem intenção, tinham o poder de machucar as pessoas. E quando as palavras machucavam, elas causavam uma dor muito pior do que a dor causada por uma simples queda, ou por uma bolada na cara, ou por um arranhão. A dor que as palavras causavam era sentida pelo coração, refletida pelos olhos, e demorava a passar. E Mark podia ser apenas uma criança e dizer coisas sem pensar, inocente demais para captar o quanto suas palavras poderiam ofender, mas quando ele ouviu a resposta vaga e triste que o homem verde lhe deu e viu a expressão abatida e quase desolada que se formou no rosto dele, ele soube que havia machucado Sete da mesma forma que o seu coleguinha o tinha machucado há um tempo atrás.

E ele se sentiu culpado.

"Não se preocupe." Disse rápido, deixando a mochila de lado e levantando-se, aproximando-se do homem e pegando a mão dele entre as suas, apertando-a de leve. "Acho que nem todas as mães são boas em dar nomes." Ofereceu um sorriso, e Sete pareceu aceitá-lo, sorrindo fraco em resposta.

"Acho que você tem razão." Ainda havia um resquício de tristeza naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, mas também havia um quê de agradecimento. "O seu, por outro lado, é um nome bem legal."

"Você acha mesmo?" O menino disparou, extasiado, esquecendo-se rapidamente de que estava tentando se desculpar por ter chateado Sete. "Foi minha mãe quem me deu! Ela disse que era o nome do meu vô, Mark Logan!"

Sete arregalou os olhos na hora, engolindo com visível dificuldade. "Logan? Esse é o seu... sobrenome?"

"É! É sim! É o da minha mãe também!"

"O da sua mãe... oh..." As palavras demoravam a se formar, e também demoravam a sair da boca de Sete. "Você... você... ah... a sua mãe é Rachel Logan, não é?"

"Sim! É ela! Você conhece ela? Você sabe onde ela está? Posso ver a minha mãe?"

Sete ficou emudecido, e Mark apertou a mão dele um pouco mais forte entre as suas. E o menino, de tão contente que ficou ao escutar o nome da sua mãe, nem sequer percebeu como aquele homem empalideceu, seu rosto ficando tão branco feito uma folha de papel.

E muito menos percebeu como a mão dele ficou gelada tão de repente.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

O barulho suave das cortinas balançando por causa do vento foram o suficiente para acordar Richard naquela manhã. Seus olhos se recusaram a se abrir, e ele deslizou a mão pelos lençóis sedosos até seus dedos se encontrarem com algo mais sedoso e mais macio ainda. Sorrindo, acariciou a pele da mulher que dormia ao seu lado, aproximando-se do corpo dela e cobrindo-o com seu braço. Seu queixo lhe tocou o ombro, e ele inspirou com força a exótica fragrância feminina, nem se importando com os fios de cabelo ruivo que lhe roçavam o rosto.

"Não me tente, Richard. Conhecendo Wayne e sabendo o quanto ele é paranoico, não estranharia se ele tivesse câmeras de vigilância instaladas no quarto. E eu não gostaria que ele fosse testemunha de nossa intimidade." Ele riu ao ouvir a voz dela, e ela riu também, virando-se e ficando cara-a-cara com ele. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Ele plantou um beijo suave nos lábios cor de carmim dela e, em seguida, suspendeu a blusa que a mulher vestia, expondo sua proeminente barriga e beijando-a também. "Dormiu bem?"

Os olhos de Kory se entristeceram de repente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Honestamente? Não." Ela tinha pensado em mentir, em dizer que tinha dormido maravilhosamente bem, mas não conseguiu. Sempre foi muito ruim em mascarar suas emoções. "Estou aflita."

Richard Grayson suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante e sentando-se na cama. "Somos dois, então." Calçando um par de chinelos, levantou-se e foi até a janela, abrindo a cortina e presenciando o nascer do Sol na cidade de Gotham. Bruce Wayne os levara até a sua mansão naquela madrugada, insistindo para que ficassem por lá. E por lá mesmo eles ficaram.

Uma brisa gelada o atingiu, e ele estremeceu de leve, mas não quis vestir uma camisa, seu dorso permanecendo nu, sua pele branca exposta ao frio daquele início de dia. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram, como se vendo algo que estivesse muito além da paisagem, e o belo rosto do homem se endureceu, assumindo uma expressão solene. Inconscientemente, cerrou os punhos com força, suas unhas por pouco não ferindo a carne. As lembranças da conversa que tivera com Bruce, as informações as quais teve acesso, as novidades que descobriu, tudo preenchendo de uma vez a sua cabeça, causando um verdadeiro turbilhão de pensamentos em sua mente.

Slade tinha organizado um exército.

Um exército formado por Titãs.

Um exército formado pelos seus amigos.

E seu coração pesou.

"Não sei o que fazer." Admitiu, cansado, sua cabeça pendendo para frente.

Ele sempre desconfiou de que fosse mesmo Slade quem estivesse por trás de todos aqueles misteriosos sumiços. Sempre desconfiou de que o perverso vilão não estava morto, como muitos supunham estar. E sempre desconfiou que ele retornaria com algum plano sinistro, pronto para dar muito trabalho aos heróis.

Richard só não pensou que o plano de Slade fosse tão sinistro quanto realmente era.

"Você vai fazer o que sempre fez. Nós vamos fazer o que sempre fizemos. Nós vamos lutar, Richard." A resposta de Kory foi suave, porém determinada, e Richard se virou para encará-la, seus olhos percorrendo a figura da mulher que, agora, estava sentada na cama.

"Como?" Perguntou, mais para si do que para ela. "Ele tem um exército, Kory. Um exército extremamente leal e... capacitado. E nós temos o quê? A _Liga_?" O desdém na voz dele cortou o coração da ruiva como um punhal. "A maioria dos membros da Liga já está aposentada há anos, e os que não estão nem estão mais no planeta! Eles estavam nos treinando para substituí-los, e agora... e agora, o que aconteceu com os substitutos? Nós não... nós não temos chance alguma."

"Você soa como alguém que já aceitou a derrota antes mesmo da batalha começar. E esse não é você."

"Eu..." E ele não conseguiu continuar. Não conseguiu encontrar palavras para prosseguir.

"Richard..."

"Bruce também não sabe o que fazer."

Kory penteou os cabelos compridos com os dedos, desmanchando alguns poucos nós. "Eu sei, mas nem por isso ele aceitou a derrota." Ela se levantou e foi ao encontro do seu marido, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos dele. "Ele pode não saber o que fazer, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe muito bem o que não pode fazer. Ele não pode aceitar a derrota, e ele não a aceitou. Bruce está lutando da maneira que pode, está se dedicando às pesquisas, está colhendo toda informação possível, e está fazendo de tudo para nos proteger. E eu sei que ele espera que nós façamos o mesmo."

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu um sorriso pequeno, porém agradecido, e ela contornou os lábios dele com o dedo indicador.

"De nada." A mulher sorriu de volta. "Acho que até os heróis precisam de um discurso motivacional de vez em quando."

"Acho que sim." Ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, sua mão se demorando. "Então... o que nós não vamos fazer?"

"Por enquanto, não vamos nos dar por vencido." Beijou-lhe os lábios candidamente. "E quando descobrirmos o que fazer, nós vamos lutar. Lutar pelos nossos amigos."


	18. Capítulo 18 - Perguntas

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Olá, olá! Quanto tempo, não? Pois então... o meu pulso finalmente está mostrando sinais de melhora! Sim, só agora que ele começou a melhorar, o que significa que não estou mais sentindo uma dor absurda e nem usando a imobilização por tempo integral! Viva! Admito que não era nada impossível digitar usando a imobilização, mas é muito desconfortável, e isso acabou me desmotivando um pouco. Mas agora que estou "livre", posso finalmente colocar as fics em dia!

No mais, desejo a todos e a todas uma boa leitura!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!

* * *

Capítulo 18

*Perguntas*

O aviso de que Slade não estava na Base e de que ficaria fora durante o restante do dia foi dado antes do café da manhã, quando todos os soldados tinham acabado de chegar ao refeitório e faziam fila para pegarem suas bandejas. Número Um, a deslumbrante, porém fria e calculista, loira que dera a mensagem seria a encarregada das atividades do dia e, por atividades, ela queria dizer treinamento, ou melhor, tortura. Sete sentiu-se estranhamente divido entre suspirar de alívio ao saber que o comandante não se encontrava, e gemer de desânimo ao saber que era o braço direito dele quem ficaria no comando durante a sua inexplicada ausência. Número Um podia ser uma mulher muito bela e dona de um par de estonteantes olhos azuis, mas era tão sensível quanto uma rocha, e seus treinos conseguiam ser muito mais puxados e exigentes do que o treinamento oferecido pelo próprio Slade.

No fim das contas, ele acabou se sentindo aliviado mesmo. Sete podia estar quase dormindo em pé, uma vez que já estava amanhecendo quando ele deixou a cela de Mark e retornou ao dormitório masculino, mas ainda assim achou que seria muito melhor aguentar à sessão de tortura imposta pela _femme fatale_ do que ter que encarar Slade pelo resto do dia.

E se tinha algo que Sete não queria era justamente estar cara-a-cara com o comandante mascarado.

A lista de transgressões cometidas pelo soldado de pele verde parecia não ter fim, mas tinha um começo. E ela começava justamente quando Número Sete, desobedecendo uma ordem direta, achou melhor guardar consigo o pequeno chakra vermelho da prisioneira ao invés de destruí-lo. E depois disso, tudo mudou para Sete. Era como se aquele pequeno ato de desobediência tivesse desencadeado uma série de situações que pareciam fugir completamente ao seu controle. E soldado se viu preso numa perigosa, e irreversível, avalanche.

Sete sentiu a mudança que aquela inesperada perambulação noturna lhe fizera. Ele, que jurara lealdade eterna a Slade, seguindo todas as ordens do comandante e nunca questionando nada, agora começava a se questionar e a questionar tudo a sua volta. Antes, quando Rachel Logan fora trazida até a Base, ele compreendia o quão importante era manter a mulher ali encarcerada. Estava tudo muito claro em sua mente e se ele fosse questionado a respeito, conseguiria listar pelo menos uma dúzia de motivos que justificavam a captura dela. Mas agora, se sentia em dúvida, confuso e perturbado. Sentia que havia alguma coisa errada com a sua cabeça, com a sua mente, com os seus pensamentos, como se nada a sua volta fizesse sentido. Como se... ...como se ele estivesse vivendo uma grande mentira.

"Ei, você vai comer ou vai ficar aí olhando para o nada?"

"Hum?" Sete piscou de repente e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça. Com um leve sobressalto, percebeu que estava sentado em uma das várias mesas de metal espalhadas pelo refeitório, uma bandeja de alumínio contendo a ração nutritiva e um copo de leite repousando bem a sua frente. Ele estivera tão concentrado em seus pensamentos e eram tantas as perguntas que o afligiam que nem percebeu que fizera maquinalmente todo o ritual de esperar na fila, pegar sua comida e se dirigir à mesa.

"Vai comer isso?" O homem que estava sentado do seu lado tornou a perguntar. Ele tinha um rosto belo, com feições fortes e bem esculpidas, e olhos de um azul cobalto intenso. Sua pele era bem branquinha, e seu nariz fino, todo pintado com pequeninas sardas amarronzadas. O cabelo era de um vermelho vivo, feito fogo, mas que estava domado num corte bem semelhante ao de Sete. Seu corpo era esguio, mas com músculos bem definidos e ombros largos. "Sabe, se não for comer, pode passar pra cá que eu quero!"

Sete encarou um pouco a bandeja, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo quando seus olhos se depararam com o copo de leite. "Pode ficar, não estou com muita fome." Disse enquanto empurrava de leve a bandeja para perto do ruivo.

"Tem certeza? Pensa bem que eu não faço devoluções, viu!" O homem advertiu, e Sete deu uma olhada rápida mais uma vez para o copo de leite, seu estômago embrulhando na hora.

"Tenho certeza. Se fosse de soja, eu até que queria..."

"Soja?" O ruivo bebericou um pouco da sua própria bebida antes de se apoderar da nova bandeja. "Você sempre bebeu esse leite. Qual o problema com ele agora?"

"Não é nada." Colou um sorriso amarelo no rosto. "Só não estou com muita fome mesmo."

"Bem, melhor pra mim!"

Honestamente, o que Número Sete queria responder de verdade era que tudo estava errado. E agora, parecia que até mesmo o leite estava errado. A sua percepção do mundo sofrera uma mudança radical, brusca e inesperada, fazendo-o se sentir aflito e até mesmo um pouco desorientado.

E qual fora a causa dessa mudança toda?

Um menino de cinco anos de idade.

Um menino lindo, curioso e valente. Um menino que ainda precisava dos dedos para fazer contas, que adora desenhar rabiscos com giz de cera e que morria de medo do escuro. Um menino que não se cansava de fazer perguntas.

Perguntas essas que Sete não fazia ideia de como responder.

O menino lhe perguntara coisas bobas, coisas como nomes e mães, mas Sete não podia responder essas perguntas. Ele não sabia como respondê-las.

Porque ele não se lembrava de nada.

Tomar consciência de que não sabia absolutamente nada a respeito do seu passado foi algo quase que indescritível para o soldado. Foi como ser jogado do alto de um desfiladeiro e cair no mar furioso, sendo abocanhando pelas ondas insaciáveis e cruéis. Ou como ser empurrado para dentro de um tornado feroz e faminto, engolido pelo cone de vento e depois cuspido com violência. Foi como receber um tiro direto no coração.

Ele não se lembrava de nada.

Não. Não era bem isso. Ele se lembrava sim de algumas coisas. Ele só... só não se lembrava de nada antes da Base.

Não se recordava dos seus pais, da sua família, da sua infância. Se ele tinha um passado, se em algum momento teve uma vida antes da Base, ele não sabia, pois de nada se lembrava.

E o pior de tudo. Antes do seu encontro com o pequeno Mark Logan, Número Sete nunca tinha se questionado a respeito do assunto.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"O quê?" A pergunta de Sete foi tão repentina e tão imprevista que o ruivo quase se engasgou quando a ouviu. "O meu nome? Como assim? Você sabe o meu nome!"

"Não, quer dizer, eu sei, mas é que... é que..."

"É Número Três. Esse é o meu nome, Sete!" Esvaziando o primeiro copo de leite, Três ajeitou a cadeira e se virou, procurando ficar de frente para o outro soldado. "Tá, o que foi que houve? Primeiro esse negócio de leite de soja e agora esse lance de não saber o meu nome... o que está acontecendo com você? Está doente?"

"Não, não estou!"

"Olha, se quiser eu te acompanho até a enfermaria! Vai ser até bom pra você passar o dia lá, já que hoje quem tá no comando é a _megera indomável _ali!" Os dois trocaram um breve sorriso e olharam de rabo de olho para Número Um, que comia sozinha na mesa mais afastada.

"É uma ideia muito tentadora, e meus músculos iriam agradecer, mas não preciso ir a enfermaria. Eu estou bem!" Três começou a beber o segundo copo de leite, e Sete não conseguiu evitar de fazer uma cara de nojo. "Ergh! Como você consegue beber essa coisa? Isso chega a me dar náuseas!"

"Beber o quê? Leite? E por que a cara de nojo? Ah, qual é, Sete! Você sempre bebeu isso aqui!" O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas e, de repente, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso. "Ah, náuseas, hein! Entendi! Você está _grávido_, não é? Sempre desconfiei de que tinha alguma coisa estranha com você!"

"O quê?" Exclamou, extremamente indignado e ofendido. No entanto, assim que viu como Três parecia se contorcer todo para não gargalhar, relaxou e se permitiu sorrir com a brincadeira. Sete gostava de Três, e até mesmo se identificava com ele. O ruivo era sério e dedicado quando a situação exigia, mas também sabia ser bem divertido quando queria. Tinha uma personalidade jovial e um humor leve e fácil, contrastando bastante com a personalidade dos demais soldados da Base. "Eu não estou _grávido_!"

"Está certo disso, meu amigo nauseado?"

"Cem porcento." E então, Sete sentiu seu sorriso murchar e seu humor mudar. Com um suspiro frustrado, massageou os olhos cansados com as pontas dos dedos. "É só que, eu não sei direito, mas... você não acha isso estranho?"

"Estranho? O quê? O leite? Será que tá estragado? É por isso que você tá todo enjoadinho aí?" Três fez menção de cheirar o líquido, mas Sete logo o impediu.

"Não! Pare com isso! Esqueça o leite! Eu estou falando de nós! De todos nós aqui! Você já percebeu que nós somos... números...?" Erguendo um pouco o rosto, o soldado de pele verde deixou seus olhos percorrerem todo o salão, avaliando rapidamente todos aqueles ali presentes, dezenas de homens e mulheres trajando o mesmo uniforme preto e laranja. "...todos nós somos números."

Três mordeu o interior da bochecha e abaixou o olhar, voltando a encarar seu café da manhã, o sorriso que antes iluminava seu rosto sendo, agora, apenas uma lembrança "Você está errado. Estes são os nossos nomes, mas não o que somos. Você não pode confundir essas coisas."

"E o que nós somos?"

"Nós somos... somos..." Foi quando Sete viu algo estranho acontecer com o seu colega. Os olhos dele mudaram, e o que era antes um azul forte e cheio de vida tornou-se opaco e quase acinzentado. A expressão no rosto dele ficou mais dura e sombria, e Sete viu quando ele franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu o braço para coçar algo em sua nuca que provavelmente estava causando um grande desconforto. "...nós somos soldados. E nós temos um objetivo." A voz que deixou os lábios do ruivo foi fria e sintética, e em nada lembrava a voz animada e jovial de antes. Sete se arrepiou.

"Claro que somos!" Confirmou com um aceno rápido de cabeça, levantando-se ligeiro, um sorriso forçado nos lábios. "Então, acho que vou indo, certo! E obrigado por todo esse... hum... esclarecimento! Foi muito esclarecedor! De verdade!" Com uma olhada rápida no relógio de parede que ficava próximo a porta de saída do refeitório, constatou que ainda faltava cerca de quarenta minutos até ser convocado para a primeira sessão de treinamento do dia, o que lhe dava tempo suficiente para fazer um pequeno passeio. Ou melhor, uma pequena visita.

E então, antes de deixar o salão, ele olhou para trás. Foi algo rápido, uma curta e despretensiosa olhada por cima do ombro, mas foi suficiente para que ele visse o Número Três sentado de costas. E aquela curta e despretenciosa olhada foi mais do que suficiente para que ele também visse a pequena cicatriz na nuca do ruivo. Um cicatriz idêntica a sua. E talvez, talvez se ele olhasse com um pouquinho mais de atenção, Sete veria que um belo par de olhos azuis o observava cautelosamente.

Olhos azuis frios e insensíveis, assim como a dona.

TT ~ TT ~ TT ~ TT

Há alguns anos, quando ainda era apenas uma adolescente – e, diga-se de passagem, uma criminosa – Jinx nunca permitiu que uma porta estivesse entre ela e a sua liberdade – ou entre ela e algumas barras de ouro. Com um pouco de concentração, conseguia reunir seu poder e pronto! Mandava tudo pelos ares num piscar de olhos. Claro que fazia um bom tempo que ela não usava a sua magia e nem os seus feitiços azarentos, mas ela ainda tinha poder, porque o poder fazia parte dela.

Mas se ela tinha tanto poder assim, por que ela ainda não tinha destruído a porta daquela prisão, libertado Ravena e dado o fora daquele lugar? A resposta era simples, porém terrível. Ela não conseguia mais usá-los.

Sempre que se concentrava, sempre que tentava focalizar sua energia ou realizar algum feitiço, sua cabeça explodia em dor, que não demorava muito a se propagar por todo o seu corpo e a deixar sem ar, fraca e debilitada. Ela sabia que Slade tinha feito alguma coisa com ela. Sabia que o maldito tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua atual incapacitação. E ele pagaria muito caro por isso quando chegasse a hora certa. Mas agora, Jinx precisava descobrir o que exatamente o vilão mascarado tinha feito com ela.

Foi quando que, passando a mão na nuca para aliviar um pouco a tensão no seu pescoço e nos ombros, a moça notou algo que, até onde se lembrava, não estava lá antes. Havia uma pequena elevação na pele, como uma cicatriz, e Jinx xingou alto quando percebeu o que aquilo significava.

"Slade, seu cretino! O que você fez comigo? O que implantou em mim?" Desesperada e assustada, fechou os olhos e forçou suas unhas compridas a se fincarem na pele, tentando arrancar de uma vez por todas o que quer que fosse que Slade implantara ali. No entanto, só conseguiu se ferir e sujar as mãos com o próprio sangue.

Uma lágrima grossa, mais de raiva do que de dor, escorreu-lhe pela face, e a mulher se aproximou da porta, olhando pela janelinha e tentando ter algum vislumbre da sua amiga. Mas como não viu nada, e nem ouviu nenhum som vindo da outra cela, suspirou fundo e se recostou na parede. Uma parte dela, a parte que era egoísta e mimada, queria chamar por Ravena. Jinx detestava aquele silêncio e sentia uma necessidade enorme de ter alguém com quem conversar, alguém em quem pudesse confiar o que acabara de descobrir, alguém para desabafar, para gritar e espernear, ou simplesmente alguém para ouvi-la chorar e resmungar. Porém, a outra parte dela, a parte que era mais indulgente, mais centrada e até mais piedosa, optou por ficar calada e deixar a sua amiga dormir e descansar. Foi com um peso enorme no coração que Jinx ouvira Ravena chorar até a exaustão depois que Garfield se fora. Ela não sabia o tinha acontecido entre os dois na cela, mas desconfiava de que tinha sido algo muito ruim. E agora que Ravena finalmente adormecera, Jinx decidiu que seria muita crueldade e egoísmo da sua parte se a acordasse apenas para fazê-la ouvir seus lamentos.

O barulho de passos vindo do corredor a fez despertar do seu devaneio e se desencostar da parede, aproximando mais uma vez o rosto na janelinha da porta e tentando ver o quem estava ali. E ela agarrou as grades da pequena janela com força na hora em que viu Garfield parado bem em frente à cela de Ravena.

"Eu não entraria aí se fosse você!" Se foi movida por coragem, raiva ou estupidez, Jinx não soube dizer, mas que ela disse isso a ele, ah, ela disse.

"E por que não?" O homem se virou para encará-la, e a feiticeira se arrepiou quando viu o uniforme dele. Por um momento, se lembrou de Wally e de como ele fora bruto e insensível durante o interrogatório. E se lembrou do traje que ele usava. O mesmo e horrendo traje preto e laranja.

Ignorando a pergunta dele, esboçou um sorriso cínico e afetado. "Vejo que não trouxe o café da manhã! Pretende nos matar de fome e de sede? Sinceramente, achei que Slade tinha planos _melhores_ para a gente!"

A expressão no rosto dele se suavizou um pouco, e ele deu um passo pequeno em direção à feiticeira. "Vocês não foram alimentadas? Ninguém mais veio até aqui?"

"Não. Só você até agora."

"Hum... então tenho menos tempo do que pensei... a qualquer momento alguém pode aparecer." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, o que não a deixou muito feliz, já que ela não conseguiu entender nada.

"O que disse?"

"Nada importante. Por que disse que não deveria entrar aqui?" Ele apontou para a porta da cela onde Ravena estava presa, e Jinx cruzou os braços. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

"Se aconteceu alguma coisa? Oh, por favor! Ravena chorou tanto depois que você foi embora que eu achei que ela fosse desidratar! Agora me diga, o que você fez a ela?" Havia um brilho perigoso nos olhos de Jinx, assim como havia perigo na fala raivosa dela e nas feições duras do rosto. Ela não estava feliz.

"Isso não te interessa." A fala de Sete foi seca, mas com um quê de culpa e ressentimento. "Agora, se me dá licença..."

Sete deu as costas à mulher furiosa e pôs a mão sobre o trinco da porta, preparando-se para abri-la. Ela rosnou e o xingou, mas se ele se importou, não fez questão alguma de demonstrar. Até que ela o chamou por um nome que ele não conhecia.

"Como ousa me dar as costas e me deixar falando sozinha, Garfield!"

E ele retesou na hora.

"O que disse? Do que me chamou?"

"Eu te chamei do seu maldito nome, e se você por acaso se esqueceu dele, saiba que é Garfield Logan, seu pé de alface miserável! Mas o que diabos está acontecendo com vocês? Por que estão nos tratando assim? Nós éramos amigos!"

Ele a lançou uma encarada forte e severa e, se Jinx não estivesse tão nervosa e fora de si, certamente teria estremecido sob aqueles olhos verdes. Ele a viu bufar e tentar sacudir as grades, e então, com a respiração presa na garganta e com o coração batendo descontroladamente no peito, lhe deu as costas de novo e entrou na cela de Ravena, os gritos raivosos de Jinx ficando para trás, esquecidos.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Distância

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 19

*Distância*

A luz era mais escassa dentro da cela do que no corredor, mas mesmo assim Sete conseguiu ver onde Ravena estava. Deitada no canto da cela mais afastado da porta, a prisioneira estava toda encolhida e retraída, dando-lhe a impressão de ser muito menor do que realmente era. Um emaranhado de cabelos escurecidos evitava que boa parte do rosto dela encostasse diretamente no chão frio, uma vez que os braços estavam ocupados abraçando os joelhos de encontro ao peito. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e o rosto exibia uma expressão quase que tranquila, traída apenas pelo visível caminho que as lágrimas tinham deixado naquele rosto sujo e maltratado. Pés desnudos se esfregavam um no outro em busca de um pouco de calor, e o pequeno corpo dela tremia por inteiro. A escuridão cobria-lhe como um manto, mas um manto que não a protegia do frio.

E o frio a açoitava.

Sete não gostou do que viu. Uma dor estranha e distante brotou em seu peito, e ele sentiu-se mal com a cena. Triste e desconfortável. Ravena não merecia aquilo.

E aquilo não estava certo.

Temendo acordá-la de supetão e assustá-la, aproximou-se com passos leves e lentos, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e tocando-lhe o ombro com a leveza de uma pena. Seus dedos, longos e ásperos, deslizaram pela manga da camisa dela até o fim do tecido, e ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao sentir como a pele dela estava gelada. Muito gelada.

"Senhora Logan?" A chamou uma vez, mas ela mal se moveu. "Rachel, err... senhora Logan, pode me ouvir?" Ela gemeu sonolenta, pálpebras abrindo e fechando com dificuldade, e ele insistiu um pouco mais, sacudindo o braço dela bem de leve. "Sinto muito por acordá-la, sei que deve estar cansada, mas preciso muito falar co-"

"Gar... ?"

A fala dela foi suave e embargada pelo sono, um tímido e débil murmúrio carregado de vulnerabilidade, mas que foi capaz de congelá-lo completamente, deixando-o sem ação e também sem palavras. Sua mão se paralisou sob o cotovelo de Ravena, dedos esverdeados pressionados contra a pele pálida e fria da mulher, ao passo que seus olhos arregalados se encontravam fixados pelos olhos artificiais da moça, enegrecidos pela lente de contado e nublados pelo sono que, aos poucos, a deixava.

"Hum..." Ele lutou contra aquela súbita e indesejada imobilização, ao mesmo tempo que batalhava para conseguir pensar e articular palavras. Sua boca estava tão seca... "Sinto muito, mas..."

E então, ela acordou.

Os olhos de Ravena se escancararam de repente, e ela tentou se pôr de pé, suas mãos se movendo com rapidez para afastar e empurrar a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. "Fique longe de mim!" As lentes de contato coloridas queimavam-lhe os olhos, fazendo-os arder e lacrimejar, e ela não conseguia enxergar nada além de um borrão acinzentado. De repente, teve um vislumbre rápido e meio que desfocado de um 'S' preto e laranja, e imaginou que era Slade quem estava ali. "Não me toque!" O ar deixou-lhe os pulmões e um grito de pavor se alojou em sua garganta. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, buscando apoio na parede quando pensou que elas fossem ceder. Sua cabeça doía e a náusea a atacava com força, e ela sabia que aquela batalha já estava perdia, pois mal tinha forças para se equilibrar, quanto mais para se livrar das mãos que lhe tocavam a pele sensível e machucada.

"M-Me desculpe! Não queria assustá-la! Por favor, eu só... eu só quero ajudá-la!" Estancou ao ouvir a voz dele e suas pernas sucumbiram à fraqueza, no entanto ela não foi ao chão como imaginou que iria. Mãos fortes e firmes a seguraram com jeito e a ajudaram a se sentar, e Ravena piscou inúmeras vezes a fim de clarear a visão. E o que antes não passava de um borrão cinzento foi ganhando, aos poucos, formato e cor, tornando-se mais tangível e real. E mais familiar também. O 'S' preto e laranja não fora fruto da sua imaginação, porque ele estava bem ali, estampado no peito do uniforme. Mas, ao contrário do que havia pensado, não era Slade quem o exibia.

"É-É você..." As palavras lhe escaparam pelos lábios, trêmulas e incertas, e seu coração palpitante a fez levar uma mão ao peito. Ela precisava recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar.

"É, hum... sou eu, né! De novo!" Ele exibiu um sorriso largo, porém sem graça, deixando à mostra os caninos proeminentes. "Sinto muito se a assustei... não era a minha intenção, e eu sei que deve estar muito chateada comigo pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite... e com razão! Porque você tem todo o direito de estar chateada comigo... e zangada também, mas quero que saiba que aquilo não vai se repetir! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu juro que não vou encostar um só dedo em você de novo!"

E lá estava ele, cheio de dedos, tagarelando feito um bobo e se desculpando com aquele sorriso amarelo e com aquela expressão preocupada no rosto, do jeito como ele sempre fazia quando, por algum motivo, a chateava. E Ravena presenciava a cena com um olhar atônito e até mesmo incrédulo. A lembrança do encontro com Garfield na sala de interrogatório no dia anterior ainda fustigava-lhe a memória. Aquela lembrança era ruim e feia, como uma mancha maligna de óleo que poluía e envenenava um mar de belas recordações que mantinha do seu marido. Aquele Garfield, o Garfield do dia anterior, a machucara deliberadamente, a agredira sem o menor peso na consciência, a tratara mal e lhe dirigira palavras rudes. Mas o Garfield que estava agora a sua frente em nada se assemelhava ao soldado de Slade. Este Garfield não carregava mais a malícia no olhar, não exibia mais feições duras no rosto, e não a tocava com rudeza e de forma agressiva. Este Garfield era... era...

Era o seu Garfield.

Não! Ainda não. Ele estava diferente de antes, disso ela não tinha dúvidas, mas ainda assim não era o mesmo Garfield de seis anos atrás. Ainda assim não era o seu Garfield e, por isso, Ravena sabia que deveria manter uma certa distância.

Para o seu próprio bem.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele ainda estava falando pelos cotovelos, pedindo perdão pelo que deveria ser a décima – ou centésima vez – mas se calou abruptamente quando ela falou.

"O quê?"

A expressão no rosto de Ravena era neutra, impassível até."Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. Então, mais uma vez: o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Isso é muito insensível da sua parte!" Ele se sentou no chão, ficando de frente para ela e cruzando os braços. "Cá estou eu sendo todo sincero e preocupado, me desculpando por tudo o que aconteceu e para quê? Parece que você nem deu a mínima para o que eu disse!"

Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso ameaçou surgir no canto dos lábios ressecados da empata. Havia alguma coisa nele, alguma coisa naquela mudança de comportamento que ocorrera de um dia para o outro que fez o peito dela arder em chamas. Esperançosa, recordou-se do seu sonho com Amor e das palavras da emoção prateada. E então, se viu reavaliando a situação, questionando-se mentalmente o quão distante aquele Garfield estava de ser o mesmo Garfield de seis anos atrás.

Pelo visto, não muito.

"Você está perdoado." As palavras foram pronunciadas devagar, com doçura, afeto e significado, e a quantidade de emoção pegou o homem desprevenido.

"Hum... err... que bom! Obrigado. Eu... sei que já disse mil vezes, mas... eu realmente sinto muito por machucá-la." Ela sentiu os olhos dele varrerem o seu rosto e se fixarem na ferida feia que marcava o centro da sua testa. Se estivesse trajando o seu velho uniforme certamente já teria coberto o rosto com o capuz escuro. Ela nunca gostou de se sentir exposta. "Então... como prefere que eu te chame? Senhora Logan? Muito formal, talvez. Hum... Rachel está bom? Que-"

"Ravena. Meu nome é Ravena, mas..."

"Mas...?"

Você costumava me chamar apenas de Rae.

A frase ficou suspensa nos pensamentos dela, mas não ganhou voz, permanecendo entalada em sua garganta. Por um instante, quis rir da ironia da situação. Durante anos lutou contra o apelido que ele mesmo lhe dera e, agora, daria o mundo para que ele a chamasse assim mais uma vez.

Balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos sujos e ensebados mal se movendo com o movimento. "Pode me chamar de Ravena."

"Okay! Ravena!" Ele sorriu de repente, a culpa e tristeza que até então estavam alojadas naqueles belos olhos verdes finalmente dando sinais de que os deixariam. "É um nome muito bonito, sabia? Um pouco comprido... mas muito bonito." Ela não respondeu o elogio, permanecendo em silêncio, mas ele a viu sorrir um sorriso agradecido.

Ela tinha um sorriso lindo. Tímido, pequeno e absolutamente lindo.

Digno de ser contemplado.

"Você vai responder a minha pergunta?"

"Ah, claro! Claro que sim!" Ele se levantou e se caminhou até a porta, encarando com atenção o corredor mal iluminado. Não vendo nenhum sinal de movimento, voltou a se sentar de frente para ela.

"O que houve? Algum problema?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Acho que alguém virá aqui a qualquer momento... sabe, para trazer um pouco de comida e água. E eu não gostaria que me vissem aqui com você."

"Então não deveria estar aqui. Está se arriscando."

"Ainda tenho tempo... pelo menos, eu acho que tenho." O homem suspirou fundo devagar, fechando os olhos e massageando-os com as pontas dos dedos. Ele tinha perdido tempo demais e sabia que não deveria deixar mais nem um minuto sequer ser desperdiçado, mas não fazia ideia de como tocar naquele assunto.

Temia a reação dela.

"Ravena, eu... tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito lhe falar." Ela não respondeu nada, e o silêncio que de repente se formou pareceu deixar o ar mais pesado. A empata sustentava um olhar sério e exigente, e ele abaixou o rosto, procurando não ter mais de encará-la. Era impossível encará-la, principalmente quando ela o mirava daquele jeito, como se estivesse sondando sua alma. "Eu... eu vi o seu filho."

As palavras lhe saltaram boca afora com uma rapidez surpreendente, uma embaralhando na outra, mas a mensagem fora dada. E compreendida. Os olhos da prisioneira se arregalaram na hora e ele viu o pouco de cor que existia no rosto dela sumir num estalar de dedos. A respiração ficou mais pesada e laboriosa, e Sete viu, com o coração na mão, o medo voltar a assombrar aquele rosto.

Não. Não era apenas medo.

Era desespero.

"E antes que você pense que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso, saiba que eu não fazia a menor ideia de que havia uma criança na Base!" Suas mãos se agitaram, e ele se apressou a dizer assim que viu a boca dela se abrir, provavelmente para contestá-lo. "Pra começo de conversa, eu nem sabia que você tinha um filho e... e... caramba! Isso é tão errado e, poxa vida, ele não deveria estar aqui! E sabe de uma coisa também? Eu estou começando a achar que nem você deveria estar aqui!Não, eu tenho certeza que nenhum de vocês deveria estar aqui!"

Nervoso, se viu em pé mais uma vez, caminhando inquieto e gesticulando como louco. Ele temera a reação dela. Temera o pânico e o nervosismo que ela sentiria quando soubesse que o próprio filho, uma criança de cinco anos de idade, também estava sendo mantido prisioneiro, mas não havia imaginado que ele experimentaria das mesmas emoções. Estava tão aflito quanto a mulher.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, Ravena, mas nada disso faz sentido! Ele é só uma criança... e naquela cela escura... isso não é justo! Não é... certo."

"Cela escura? Ele odeia o escuro..." Demorou um pouco para Ravena encontrar a própria voz, mas acabou por fazê-lo, balbuciando fracamente o maior medo do seu filho. Sua visão nublou e sentiu seu sangue gelar. Se estivesse em pé, certamente já teria desmaiado. Mil perguntas lhe invadiram a mente, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para dar voz a nenhuma delas.

"Eu sei!" Sete nem percebeu quando encurtou a distância entre os dois, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e amparando-a. "Eu fiquei lá até ele dormir. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho." Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos arregalados, mas que agora continham um quê de algo que não era medo e nem desespero. "Não seria certo deixá-lo sozinho."

Gratidão.

"Você fez isso?"

A voz baixa dela, pequena e cheia de insegurança, o fez querer confortá-la com um abraço daqueles bem apertados, mas Sete se conteve, contentando-se em tocá-la de leve no ombro. "Claro que fiz."

"Obrigada!" Ela se esforçou para sorrir, olhos marejados com lágrimas tanto de tristeza quanto de alegria. "Eu posso... eu posso vê-lo?"

"Sinto muito." A expectativa dela era de partir o coração, mas ele não podia fazê-la cultivar falsas esperanças. "Eu não sei, mas acho que não." Ela apenas assentiu, e ele tocou-lhe o rosto de repente, secando uma lágrima com o polegar. "Ei, não chore, por favor, você não faz ideia de como isso acaba comigo! E... se te tranquiliza, ele não está ferido. Estava um pouco assustado, mas ele está bem." Ela esboçou um sorriso trêmulo e fraco, e ele secou mais uma lágrima, exibindo um sorriso firme. "O seu filho é um menino incrível, sabia? Ele é muito corajoso e inteligente! E adora falar também! Nós conversamos muito, e ele fez questão de me mostrar todos os desenhos que tinha guardado na mochila. Acho que está criando um verdadeiro artista!"

Uma emoção linda dançou nos olhos da empata, mas Sete não conseguiu identificá-la. Um sorriso radiante enfeitou-lhe o rosto, e o coração do homem disparou de repente. E então, como se despertasse de um sonho, finalmente se deu conta de como estavam próximos.

Droga... ele prometera que não mais a tocaria, mas não conseguia se manter afastado.

Distância era algo que parecia não combinar com eles.

"Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por vir até aqui. Eu não tive nenhuma notícia dele e por isso estava aflita. Muito obrigada por olhar por ele..."

"Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Mark é... ele é perfeito, Ravena."

"Igualzinho ao pai..."

Mark havia falado sobre o pai. Um pai que o menino nunca conhecera, mas que era idolatrado pela criança, mantido num pedestal tão elevado que chegava a ser inalcançável. Um pai que existia apenas em fotografias antigas e nas histórias que a mãe contava todas as noites. Um pai que, assim como o próprio Sete, tinha a pele tão verde quanto verde era a grama.

Um pai chamado Garfield Logan.

"O que aconteceu com ele? Digo, com o seu marido?"

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, e Sete nem percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração, aguardando com antecipação pela resposta dela. Era inexplicável, mas ele se sentia estranhamente atraído pelo assunto. "O meu marido, Garfield, foi... tirado de mim há alguns anos."

"Tirado? O que quer dizer? Ele está morto?"

"Não, não está." Ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve. "Nós fazíamos parte de um grupo de... heróis... um grupo chamado Titãs. Um dia, sem mais nem menos, um dos nossos amigos desapareceu e Garfield e eu fomos escalados para uma missão de resgate. No entanto algo deu errado. Nós fomos atacados e... e eu o perdi depois disso. Ele foi levado pelo inimigo."

A narrativa dela foi sucinta, curta, sem detalhes e demais explicações, mas ele conseguia visualizar tudo com perfeição em sua mente. Imagens iam e vinham, embaralhadas, misturadas e confusas, mas reais. Tão reais que o faziam estremecer. Um jato, o oceano, uma Ravena mais jovem, com longos cabelos violetas e olhos cor de ametista. Uma explosão e... dor.

"Na época, tentaram me convencer de que ele estava morto, mas eu nunca acreditei nisso. Deixei os Titãs e assumi uma identidade civil. Alguns meses depois, Mark nasceu."

"Você o criou sozinha..."

"Sim." Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se subitamente exaurida, e ele emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos, erguendo-o e obrigando-a a olhá-lo bem nos olhos. E ele queria dizer tanta coisa. Queria tê-la ali, em seus braços, aconchegada e acolhida, a cabeça dela deitada em seu peito. Queria enxugar-lhe as lágrimas, afagar-lhe o cabelo e sussurrar-lhe promessas tolas ao pé do ouvido. Queria dizer que ela não estava mais sozinha, porque ele não a deixaria mais.

E queria se desculpar dez, vinte, cem, mil vezes por tê-la abandonado durante aqueles terríveis seis anos.

Foi quando decidiu que não deveria mais haver distância alguma entre eles, e a puxou para si, aninhando-a em seu peito. Seus braços a enlaçaram com facilidade, cobrindo o corpo trêmulo dela, e ele não queria nem imaginar quando chegaria a hora de soltá-la. Suas mãos grandes e quentes subiam e desciam pelas costas dela, num movimento ritmado. Apertou-a um pouco mais e inalou forte, a essência dela o incendiando por dentro.

Não queria soltá-la. Não poderia soltá-la. Nunca mais.

"Meu Deus, Rae... meu Deus!"


	20. Capítulo 20 - Um

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 20

*Um*

O retorno da memória de Garfield foi, numa falta de melhores palavras, um evento muito decepcionante. Não o fato em si, porque foi ótimo ter suas lembranças de volta, mas sim a forma como tudo aconteceu. Ao contrário do que sempre parecia ocorrer nos filmes, não houve nenhum _flashback_ milagroso, com milhares de cenas aleatórias da sua vida passando bem na frente dos seus olhos, ou uma dor de cabeça terrível, indicando que as lembranças perdidas estavam ressurgindo com a força de turbilhão incontrolável, e muito menos a sensação de que um véu lhe fora removido, deixando-o confuso e atordoado a princípio, incapacitado de compreender o que era real e o que não era.

Não, não houve nada disso.

As lembranças simplesmente apareceram. Nomes, datas, rostos, fatos, elas estavam todas ali, bem na sua cabeça, como se nunca tivessem sido encobertas. A sua infância no continente africano, a doença que quase o matara, o acidente fatal dos seus pais, a Patrulha do Destino, sua mudança para os Estados Unidos, os Titãs, seu casamento com Ravena, a explosão do jato Titã, os seis anos que passara sob o comando de Slade.

Elas. Estavam. Todas. Ali. Dentro da sua cabeça, intocáveis e extremamente preservadas.

De repente, seu coração pesou, e uma sensação fria e ruim percorreu-lhe o corpo, deixando-o entorpecido. Ele deveria sentir-se bem por conseguir se lembrar agora, por saber que tinha uma vida além daquela maldita base. Deveria sentir-se aliviado, feliz e completo. Mas não era assim que se sentia, pois as suas lembranças não lhe traziam o menor conforto.

Ele estava consciente dos seus atos. Lembrava-se da lealdade que jurara ao criminoso que tanto repudiava, da forma como sempre se curvara perante o cretino. Lembrava-se das ordens que seguira, das decisões que tomara, das coisas horrendas que fizera. E lembrava-se da família que havia deixado para trás.

Para alguém que acabara de recuperar a memória, ele estava mais do que ávido para voltar a perdê-la.

Não queria se lembrar. Não dessa parte, pelo menos.

"Meu Deus, Rae... meu Deus." Ele sussurrou, apavorado, seus olhos ardendo e sua garganta apertando, e sentiu a mulher retribuir o abraço com um desespero que igualava o seu próprio. "Há tanta coisa e eu... eu nem sei por onde começar a pedir perdão... e-eu... eu sinto muito..."

"Shhh..." Ela o aquietou e fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. "Por favor, não faça isso com você, Gar... não faça isso."

"Mas eu..."

"Não, sem 'mas', Garfield, sem 'mas'." Foi contra a vontade dos dois que Ravena desfez o abraço, mas ela precisou fazê-lo. A culpa dele era tão forte e violenta que ela conseguiria senti-la a quilômetros de distância. E ele não deveria sentir culpa quando não era culpado de nada. Com um suspiro fundo, afastou-se do homem e ergueu o rosto, seus olhos travados nos dele. "O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa. Você não estava no controle de suas ações."

Garfield arregalou os olhos. Havia uma parte dele, uma vozinha pequenininha na sua mente que lhe dizia a mesma coisa. Entretanto, havia uma outra parte dele, uma parte mais sombria e amargurada que lhe dizia exatamente o contrário.

_Foi a sua mão que a machucou._

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu voz aos seus pensamentos. "Você não entende... foi... fui eu quem te machuquei, Rae. Foi esta mão que..."

"Você está enganado, e sabe disso." Com uma ternura enorme, a empata envolveu o rosto dele com suas mãos, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei como é ser usada, como é... agir contra a sua vontade. Por anos eu acreditei que o meu único propósito na vida era servir de instrumento para o Mal. E por anos, eu me culpei por isso." Havia uma tristeza profunda nos olhos dela, uma aflição naquelas palavras, uma súplica implícita naquele toque suave. "Por favor, não siga o mesmo caminho que eu escolhi. Não se culpe pelo que não foi responsável. Não se arruíne por algo que não poderia evitar! E sim, pode ter sido o seu corpo... a sua mão..." Ela pegou a mão dele entre as suas, massageando a palma áspera e os dedos calejados, e então, continuando o movimento com uma mão apenas, pousou sua outra mão sobre o peito dele. O uniforme que ele trajava era feito de uma material forte, metálico e frio, mas, se ela se concentrasse um pouquinho, ainda assim conseguiria sentir as batidas ritmadas do coração dele. "...mas o seu coração concorda com as suas ações?"

"Mas é claro que não!" A resposta dele foi rápida e, pela sua expressão facial, estava mais do que claro que ele sentira-se ofendido pelo que ela insinuava. "Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa, Ravena? Você sabe que eu nunca..." E então, ele se calou abruptamente.

Ravena exibiu um sorriso ofuscante, para não dizer triunfante. "Continue. O que você nunca faria?" Como se ela já não soubesse.

"...eu nunca te machucaria." O metamorfo completou baixinho, mais do que ciente de que ela estava com a razão. Sentia-se péssimo pelo que acontecera, e detestava vê-la machucada daquele jeito, mas ela tinha razão.

Ele não era o culpado.

"Bom saber disso..."

O sorriso resplandecente, repleto de amor, ainda lhe enfeitava o rosto, e Garfield sentiu-se deslumbrado por aquela visão. Ele adorava vê-la sorrindo.

"Não acredito que me esqueci de como esse sorriso é bonito." Tocou-lhe o rosto e a viu fechar os olhos e ceder sob o seu toque.

"E eu não acredito que consegui passar tantos anos longe de você. Você não tem ideia de quanto eu desejei que esse dia chegasse, Gar... Por Azar, como eu senti a sua falta!"

Garfield a beijou de repente, e foi incrível. Até então, ele não tinha se dado conta ainda de como sentira falta dela, mas agora ele percebia. Havia um rombo no peito dele, um vazio tenebroso e desagradável que o fazia sentir que algo essencial estava faltando. Mas, com ela por perto, sentia-se completo. Ela era o seu "algo essencial". E ele não poderia perdê-la, não mais.

"Você deveria ir..." Ravena disse assim que descolou seus lábios dos dele, abraçando-o e enterrando mais uma vez sua cabeça no peito masculino.

Ele afagou-lhe a cabeça. "Estava torcendo para que não dissesse isso. Não quero deixá-la."

"E eu não quero que você me deixe, mas você não pode ficar aqui, Gar. É muito arriscado!" Ela sentiu ele plantar um beijo de leve no topo da sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. "O que aconteceu aqui hoje foi um verdadeiro milagre. Você foi capaz de vencer o controle de Slade, e acho que não devemos abusar da sorte. Ninguém deve saber o que aconteceu, pelo menos até nós descobrirmos uma forma de ajudar os outros."

"Eu sei disso, eu só não sei como!" Suspirou. "Desde quando nossa vida virou essa bagunça?"

"Essa é uma boa pergunta..." A empata o encarou mais uma vez e o beijou candidamente.

Um beijo de despedida.

"Por favor, vá!"

"Droga, Ravena!" Ela se pôs de pé, e ele logo a imitou, passando exasperado uma mão pelos cabelos curtos. "Isso é tão injusto! E o que eu vou fazer agora? Fingir que ainda sou um deles? Encenar?"

"Acho que isso é o mais sensato. Se Slade descobrir..."

Com um aceno curto, ele concordou com ela. "Você está certa, não podemos correr o risco dele descobrir o que aconteceu. Eu só estou frustrado! Queria ter mais tempo aqui com você!"

Ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. "Nós teremos tempo... depois que esse pesadelo tiver acabado, teremos todo tempo do mundo. E seremos uma família de novo. Nós três."

Foi difícil desfazer o nó que se formou na sua garganta, mas Garfield conseguiu fazê-lo. Com um último beijo, mais demorado e mais suave que os outros dois, se afastou dela e seguiu em direção à porta.

"Eu vou tomar conta dele, Ravena." As palavras dele a fizeram levar ambas as mãos ao peito, como se segurando o seu coração. "E quando sairmos desse inferno de lugar, eu vou... eu prometo que vou lhe compensar por todos esses anos!"

"Eu sei que vai." Ela lhe respondeu sorrindo, e ele fechou a porta de ferro, carregando o sorriso dela na memória.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Para uma manhã de sábado, o trânsito até que estava bem tranquilo em Gotham. Apesar do vento frio e seco e das nuvens acinzentadas que pareciam se multiplicar, o sol ainda se mantinha firme no céu, iluminando e tentando aquecer pelo menos um pouco as ruas geladas da cidade.

Trajando um pesado sobretudo cinza chumbo e com sua bengala de madeira em mãos, Bruce Wayne optou por chamar um táxi para levá-lo até o Centro Médico, onde uma entediante e dolorida sessão de fisioterapia o aguardava. Claro que seria muito mais fácil – e muito mais cômodo para o milionário – abusar da presença de Richard e usá-lo como motorista particular, mas ele não quis arriscar deixar uma mulher grávida sozinha na mansão, mesmo essa mulher sendo na verdade uma guerreira alienígena que possuía a força de uns dez homens. Ou uns cinquenta.

O taxista sintonizou a rádio local e começou a cantarolar junto com a música, sua voz desafinada fazendo um dueto pavoroso com a voz esganiçada da cantora pop.

Ah, como ele sentia falta de Alfred!

"Vou pagar o dobro do valor da corrida se desligar essa porcaria."

Por um instante, achou que o motorista, um homem gordo e bigodudo, fosse bater o carro. A proposta tentadora o pegara completamente desprevenido, e o homem se embananou um pouco na hora de desligar o aparelho.

"Assim está melhor, senhor Wayne?" Perguntou preocupado e ofegante, olhando o seu cliente pelo retrovisor. "Quer que eu sintonize alguma rádio de sua preferência?"

"Não. E se tocar nesse botão de novo, retiro a oferta."

"O senhor é quem manda, patrão!"

O restante da corrida, para satisfação do herói aposentado, foi tranquila e silenciosa. Até que sentiu o seu celular vibrar no bolso interno do sobretudo. E teve o pressentimento de que sua tranquilidade estava prestes a ir por ralo abaixo.

Na primeira vez que ele recebeu a mensagem enviada por um 'número privado', fato ocorrido há alguns meses, Bruce pensou em se tratar de um trote. E um muito perigoso por sinal. Afinal, quem em sã consciência iria escrever uma mensagem prevendo o sumiço de Estrela Vermelha? Não passada uma semana, o herói desapareceu mesmo, deixando o restante dos Titãs bem apreensivos e os poucos membros da Liga da Justiça mais nervosos e sem esperanças do que já estavam. Bruce, em particular, ficou furioso.

A segunda mensagem que recebeu foi tão estranha e tão perturbadora quanto a primeira. Ela sugeria um encontro e uma aliança, uma troca de importantes informações a respeito dos misteriosos desaparecimentos de Titãs por algo que não ficara muito esclarecido na mensagem.

A terceira mensagem especificava a data e o local do encontro.

Bruce Wayne não pensou duas vezes antes de encontrar aquela pessoa misteriosa. De porte de duas pistolas automáticas, que não o deixariam na mão caso precisasse utilizá-las, dirigiu-se sozinho ao parque municipal de Gothan. Como já era tarde da noite e estava garoando um pouco, não havia muito movimento por lá – e por movimento ele estava se referindo a mendigos, drogados e traficantes. E também não foi nada difícil encontrar o possível informante, pois ele fora extremamente pontual. Mantendo sempre uma distância de cerca de uns seis ou oito passos, os dois conversaram brevemente, e Bruce notou algumas particularidades a respeito da sua nova fonte de informações. Ele estava todo trajado de preto, usando inclusive uma máscara de esquiar, e tinha a voz alterada por um distorcedor vocal, deixando-a muito grossa e muito artificial. E ele era pequeno para um homem, muito pequeno e muito magro também, e Bruce não descartou a possibilidade de estar lidando com uma mulher.

_"Eu tenho toda a informação que você procura, senhor Wayne."_

_"E que tipo de informação você acha que eu procuro?"_

_"Eu sei quem é o responsável pelo sumiço dos Titãs. E eu sei o que ele pretende fazer."_

_"Qual o seu preço?"_

_"Digamos que o senhor vai ficar me devendo um... pequeno favor."_

Era um acordo perigo, disso Bruce já estava mais do que ciente. O informante deixou o seu preço muito vago, e Bruce sabia que esse tal favor poderia ser qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa mesmo.

Mas ele precisa arriscar. Muito já havia sido perdido até então, e se ele não arriscasse, se não jogasse pra valer, muito mais seria perdido. Ele não podia deixar a chance passar, mesmo que essa nova oportunidade lhe levasse à ruína.

Ao longo dos poucos meses que mantiveram contato, o informante desempenhou o seu papel muito bem. Claro que nenhum sequestro foi evitado, mas as informações repassadas para Bruce foram mais do que bem-vindas. Havia arquivos, vídeos, escalas, rotinas de treinamento. Slade, o maldito responsável por aquele inferno todo, estava criando um exército de Titãs, e Bruce ainda não fazia ideia de como impedi-lo.

Ainda.

Com um movimento rápido, abriu o sobretudo e pegou o pequeno aparelho, suas sobrancelhas franzindo ao ler o texto que aparecia na tela. Ele sempre ficava apreensivo ao receber as mensagens do 'número privado'. No entanto, por mais apreensivo que poderia ficar ao ser contatado pelo informante, o conteúdo do mensagem o deixaria sentindo-se muito, mas muito pior.

***O chefe não está na base hoje. Acho melhor ficar de olho num certo aprendiz favorito dele, pois algo me diz que ele pretende fazer uma visita...***

"Mas que merda!"

"O senhor disse alguma coisa, senhor Wayne?"

"Dê meia volta!" Disse rispidamente, assustando o motorista. "Preciso voltar para a mansão! Agora!"

E quando ligou para o celular de Richard e ouviu o toque irritante da 'caixa postal', jurou mil vezes que seria ele quem mataria Slade. E com as próprias mãos, se necessário.

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Foi totalmente contrariado que Garfield trancou a cela de Ravena e a deixou para trás. Seu peito apertava e seu coração doía a cada passo que dava, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa. Se Slade ou qualquer outro soldado soubesse que Garfield não estava mais sob controle, eles perderiam a única vantagem que pareciam ter. Subiu a escadaria de concreto em silêncio, seus pensamentos ora na mulher que deixara para trás, ora na cela onde Mark estava preso. Um nó gigante se formou em sua garganta e ele quase foi obrigado a parar.

Ele não acreditava que passara a madrugada inteira conversando com a criança sem ter a menor ideia de que ela era o seu filho.

Por Deus... era o seu filho.

Respirou fundo e esfregou a nuca, a sensação daquela pequena cicatriz contra seus dedos o fazendo sentir desgosto, raiva e medo. O que Slade fizera com ele? O que pretendia fazer com Ravena? O que pretendia fazer com... Mark? O mero pensamento o mortificou, e o metamorfo sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar daquilo. Mas as suas perguntas não eram tolas, e os seus medos eram mais do que justificáveis.

"Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui, Número Sete?"

A pergunta o pegou completamente desprevenido, e Garfield, a princípio, sentiu-se empalidecer, seus ombros ficando tensos, e seu corpo, rígido.

Engolindo em seco, olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que já havia deixado a escadaria para trás, mas ainda se encontrava num local que seria considerado suspeito. Nenhum soldado tinha permissão para andar por aqueles corredores.

"Número Um, mas que surpresa! E-Eu.. Eu estava indo para o vestiário masculino, sabe, para me preparar para o treinamento." Ele mentiu mal e descaradamente, e viu que a loira que estava parada bem a sua frente não pareceu acreditar em nada do que dissera.

Oh, e esse era outro detalhe, um detalhe muito importante por sinal. A loira, a segunda em comando, o braço direito de Slade, era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Terra.

E se antes seu corpo estava rígido, agora então parecia uma verdadeira estátua.

Ele estava petrificado.

"Vestiário, hein? Que estranho... até onde sei, eles ficam do outro lado. E não me lembro de terem mudado de lugar."

Garfield bem que tentou responder, mas se descobriu capaz apenas de abrir e fechar a boca. Pelo visto ele não era muito bom nesse negócio de encenação.

"Sabe de uma coisa, isso pouco importa." Ela respondeu com acentuada impaciência. "O treinamento começa daqui a exatos quinze minutos, e você sabe muito bem que não tolero atrasos. Vá se preparar de uma vez!"

"Hum, claro!" Disse rapidamente, mas mal se moveu. Ao perceber que ela carregava duas bandejas, completou. "Quer ajuda para carregar isso?"

Um sorriso distorcido surgiu nos lábios dela, e aqueles olhos azuis emitiram um brilho perigoso. "Acredito que ainda se lembre das nossa duas prisioneiras." Ele assentiu em silêncio, e ela olhou de relance para a escadaria. "Pois bem, não pretendo matá-las de fome. Agora suma da minha frente."

Ele não sumiu, pelo contrário, continuou paradinho bem onde estava, o corpo paralisado, a boca aberta, os olhos escancarados e as mãos suadas. E a viu descer as escadas.

"Oh, cara... isso vai ser tão ruim."

TT ~ TT ~ TT

Ravena estava sentada no chão, massageando os pulsos avermelhados, marcas das algemas que fora obrigada a usar no dia anterior. Mesmo sem ter um espelho, sabia que seus olhos também estavam vermelhos, pois ardiam bastante, mas, pelo menos, tinha conseguido se livrar das desconfortáveis lentes de contato, deixando o belo violeta à mostra. Apoiando a cabeça na parede, deixou que um suspirou profundo lhe escapasse.

Não fazia nem cinco minutos que Garfield havia saído e ela já sentia falta dele.

O barulho irritante do ferrolho enferrujado deslizando pelo marco a fez encarar a porta, pondo-se de pé. Garfield lhe dissera que alguém provavelmente apareceria por ali com um pouco de comida e água, e ela sabia que ele estava correto, mas, sinceramente, não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

O trinco se abriu e a porta emitiu um rugido chato e alto, e Ravena apertou os olhos.

"Ora, ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui?"

Aturdida, a empata perdeu por completo a compostura, mirando embasbacada a figura da bela mulher que acabava de entrar na cela. Havia diferenças, certamente, afinal, da última vez que Ravena a vira ela não passava de uma adolescente magricela e rebelde. Mas as semelhanças que existiam eram inquestionáveis.

Ela não acreditava no que estava vendo.

"Ah, Ravena, eu sei que você nunca foi de muitas palavras, mas ficar emudecida? Por acaso não vai nem dizer um 'olá' para uma velha amiga?"

"Terra... você está viva..."

A loira colocou as bandejas no chão e emitiu um som que se assemelhava a um escarro. "Nossa, muito perspicaz da sua parte. Meus parabéns." Ela mediu Ravena com os olhos. "Mas devo lhe dizer que por aqui sou conhecida por Número Um."

Não foi o tom seco e irônico que chamou atenção da empata, mas sim as palavras. Terra ela não era como os outros soldados. "Você se lembra..."

"Mas é claro que eu me lembro." Ela respondeu sorrindo, as mãos apoiadas no quadril. "Passei tempo demais sendo marionete de Slade. Os truques do desgraçado não funcionam comigo."

Uma onda de raiva varreu o corpo de Ravena, e ela cerrou os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas quase feriram a carne. "E depois de tudo o que aconteceu você permanece ao lado dele! De boa vontade?"

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da loira, os lábios carnudos dela se contorcendo de uma forma sombria. "Você não deveria me julgar, Ravena!"

"E por que não? Os outros estão sob o controle dele, mas você... você aparentemente se lembra de tudo! Slade destruiu a sua vida, Terra, e mesmo assim você optou por ajudá-lo! Será que ainda não aprendeu a sua liç-"

"ELE NÃO SABE!" Terra gritou, o corpo tremendo com espasmos de raiva. "Ele não sabe que eu estou livre, Ravena."

"O quê?"

"Há alguns meses, eu recuperei a minha memória. Eu venci o poder que Slade tinha sobre o meu corpo, assim como o _seu verdinho_ lá em cima conseguiu fazer." E enquanto a expressão de Ravena era de puro terror, a bela loira voltava a sustentar um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, seus olhos, ilegíveis.


End file.
